Other
by Pantalaimonstail
Summary: Night King/OC - smutty Mary Sue type story about a 3rd Stark sister and the Night King. Enjoy. The story mostly focuses on those two, so I took some liberties with the times of the main story just to make it flow, it should still be pretty close to the show (not the book plot) but do not dwell if events do not add up perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

I.  
She was happy to be back in at Castle Black for the luxuries such as bathing and thus privacy which tents simply did not allow.  
That was the only the only thing she welcomed being back here, the blatant hungry stares of the wildring men as she walked by without the extra layer of furs to cover her soft curves simply irritated her - but it was the lustful and resentful looks she got from Jon's new brothers that took their oath to abstain from cunts, she hated the most.  
Not that she would ever consider any of them, but her body was a wonder to her, the pleasure she was able to find in just looking at her naked form and picturing a man with her was so wondrous that any person that willingly would give up that pleasure, that joy - by choice?  
She knew the wall was an alternative to death for some of the brothers, and others were simply too young to know their flesh - but how many were just eager fools like her brother, willing to give all that up, all that magic and the freedom having a cock gave them that she as a lady was denied. - for hers was to only be shared with her husband in her marriage bed, to bring forth fine strong sons and try to not die on the birthing bed.  
Sometimes she thought Arya had a better idea about "being a lady" than Sansa, but unlike Arya" she couldn't just forget her own power, her own pleasure her own..  
Yes, she did not like it here, it was too warm, too crowded, too filled with small minds of small men who clouded everything around them with their too hot sweaty bodies and smells.  
She craved open fields of snow she saw in her dreams, she wanted the icy rain to fall on her burning skin - "it would feel like icy kisses, like icy bites" she suddenly thought, and the thought excited her in ways any man ever could she knew. On this side of the wall...  
She pushed away that thought and proceeded to actively not think about what she encountered in her last vision. Bran had seen him before, but refused to talk about it.  
All self important in what he could glance from the weirdwood, so she waited for them to leave and laid her own hands against the trunk, let them flop around Bran the seer.

She preferred they didn't know how strong her sight really was. She suspected though Bran felt it and Meera felt it, she tried to not use it much around him especially.

She laid her hands on the trunk much like she saw Bran do before, she opened her eyes where Bran must have been?

A snow filled desert lined up... with the dead as far as the eye could see.  
And up on the hill above them all - a dark figure with sapphires for eyes.  
His presence emitted a dark power - and she knew the dead would not move without his wish.  
He looked so other worldly, so powerful - she thought he was the most beautiful being she has ever seen. Looking at him filled her with the same feeling she got looking at icy landscapes beyond the wall, at endless darkness at the bottom of a cold black well.  
She wanted to reach out and touch him - feel the sheer otherness of it, the darkness pouring off seem to fill a void in her that nothing else ever had.  
So she just stood there transfixed, looking into the abyss.  
So transfixed was she in her revere - that she did not realize what happened when the figure turned his head and saw her.

II  
The next second all the eyes of the dead were looking at her and glowing that eerie blue and the bluest sapphires were just inches from her face - and the dark man was only a step away from her - his face looking surprised? Angry? Looking at her.

From everything Bran and his new friends prattled on no one was supposed to see you when you did this, but clearly, this.. man was very much seeing her and aware of her attention.

She felt a ring of ice encircle her left wrist - ice or steel or stone. Could you feel in a vision? She wasn't sure, this was Bran's territory!

She dimly registered that the correct thing was to pull away - away from his grip, away from the tree. To run back to the castle and confess her transgressions to her brothers and beg forgiveness and ask for training and whatever good little girls did.

Instead of pulling away - she turned further towards this dark creature, finding his coldness, his 'otherness' even more captivating at close range, she felt the ice of his hand was soothing something inside of her that she didn't know was on fire.

He also seemed at a loss for a second by her reaction - her lack of fleeing. He was clearly poised to chase and hunt but instead of running for her little life, the little mouse was instead looking back.  
As if mice often turned around and gave chase to the black dragon, had the audacity to pull it down to the snowy ground and have a feast.  
What sort of mouse did that? Ah, not a mouse, perhaps something with bigger teeth, a wolf? It mattered not - a dragon facing a wolf or facing a mouse wasn't suppose to be a fight.  
He just stared back into her obsidian eyes for what to her felt like eternity and she did feel like she was about to die for a second but it was OK as long as she was being swallowed by those blue glowing pools of ice and her wrists were being held by those impossibly strong hands...  
She absentmindedly reached out and steadied herself with her palm against his chest - because the ground was spinning away in a swirl of white mist.

He broke the spell first, she wasn't sure if he spoke out loud or she just heard the voice in her head like Bran once described.

"What are you looking at little She-Wolf?"

"A man..." she whispered out loud... and something ancient and feral and hungry flickered across those glowing eyes at her words.  
This was a night and a day ago - her vision abruptly ended by Jon and his little crew finding her like that – palms pressed into the tree, eyes closed.  
She was yanked away from the white fields and the blue eyes and the velvet caress of the black presence by her brother wrapping his black cloak around her and rubbing her hands in his.  
"Eda, you are freezing, your hands feel like ice and I couldn't get you to answer me, this is not the cold like back home, this cold will get you quicker than you know!" he examined her tiny hands in his again, trying to rub at her left wrist at the blue- grey ring of bruises marking her snowy skin.

The night - their last in the tents - she laid with her eyes wide open staring into the darkness and the snow… and for the first time she felt the darkness she stared into for so many nights was looking back, and it was hungry.

III.  
She was glad to finally be away from everyone; the room was dim with only a few candles burning and steam was rising from the bath water. The small room lit by a few candles, the rest of the light coming from the huge silver moon streaming into the open window. She knew she was letting the precious warmth out this way – but she felt trapped without it, without the moon and the wind kissing her with its icy breath.  
She continued her musing while pulling off her soft leathers, eventually leaving her in nothing but her small clothes and a laced up white shirt. She gingerly sat on the edge of the tub and unwound her dark long hair free down her back when she heard the shuffling noise from the darkened corner of the room where the large buckets were piled.  
She jumped up – her shirt moist and clinging to her naked body and grabbed her dagger from her discarded belt. She saw the dead man crouching in the corner, he, it? looked like it has been outside but waiting in the bathing room for a while, the ice was melting in dirty puddles and she could see the hallow space and poking ribs where its chest used to be.  
It was fairly well preserved in all other ways – it must have been a recent death, its eyes however were fixed on her – and glowing a brilliant blue of sapphires lit aflame.  
Eyes she would know anywhere until she took her last breath.  
A sudden realization hit her based on something Bran told her about seeing through others. And it snapped her out of her spell enough to at least pretend to herself that she felt her honor was... besmirched. Is that what girls like Sansa worried about?

Her brows came together, her eyes narrowed and her lip curled in spite of herself.  
"You can see me… right now, you can't get past the wall, but they can rise on our side…. and their eyes are your eyes"

The wight still didn't move, didn't back up, just stared at her – the same hunger flickering in its eyes that she saw before.

Like last time, she knew she should be scared, call for help, instead the danger made her feel reckless, wild – the hunger inside the thing's gaze that came from beyond the wall, beyond this world, from this other place that set her skin tingling.  
She moved closer – "it's rude to peek on a lady when she is alone like this, without her Septa to mind her chastity and virtue."

She tugged on one of her laces of her barely there shirt, "who knows what I could be doing here, alone in the dark - after such luxuries denied to me for long weeks" she ran her fingers inside her shirt over her hard nipples and took a sharp breath at the pleasure, marveling at how much stronger everything felt with those eyes on her.  
She let the shirt completely slip off and leaned over to blow out the candles  
"I imagine you can see better this way"  
She whispered" as she sat down on the edge of the tub, running her left hand over her full wet breasts, the curve of her stomach between her soft thighs.  
The eyes – the thing they were in seemed incidental to her at this point - once the tiny flame was out were now just inches from her.

She leaned onto her back, her dagger still in her hand, she was more excited than she ever remembered the surrealism of it made her head spin, she absentmindedly ran the tip of her dagger over her breast and down her belly.  
There was another loud clank and the dead thing… man was on its knees, its face inches away from where the blade met her skin, its fingers hovering over the places where the knife drew a path,  
"You like this" she breathed out, she was so wet, she thought she was going to melt into a puddle – she smiled wickedly and turned the dagger around, sliding the hilt inside of her – it was so hard, and still cold, perfect, just like she imagined his body to be – she closed her eyes and gave into pictures that flooded her mind, of his body filling hers so perfectly and completely, of those blue eyes staring from a different face.

She vaguely felt cold dead hands steady her hips and spread her legs further when she started to lose her balance on the slippery edge of the tub. Hungry eyes only inches away from her sex - drinking in each thrust of the dagger's hilt, she moaned for him when she reached her peak though she wasn't sure what name to call him - in her mind – she screamed out "my king" the dagger slashing her hand as she spasmed and blood dripped down and mixed with her juices running down the edge of the bath.

The dead thing fell to the floor and swung around without direction, eyes a dull white.  
IV.  
He actually lost control of the wight in Castle Black as he reached his own orgasm, like a newly turned child just learning his powers, it made his ire rise.  
Her moaning for him in her ecstasy and thinking of him, and the warm red life mixed with her aroma drove him over the edge faster and harder than he ever remembered in this un-life, or his human life of long long ago. He uttered a curse in a language that hasn't been spoken aloud in a thousand years.  
A cold hard anger was filling him, overflowing him.  
Wind blew harder and ancient ice mounts began to hum in ominous crackling tension.  
How DARE this girl child make him lose control like that, how dare she fill his vision so completely he lost track of her brothers, his army - his storms, his rage - everything for that one blissful moment when she was spread open and soft and warm in front of his eyes, so lost in her own pleasure that she was letting the thing that could crush her tiny little life in a second actually hold her up with it's dead hands. Letting him feel the soft slickness of her skin just for a moment by the very thing that sent much larger braver little humans screaming in terror.

So lost and reckless and daring because he was watching...  
His anger flared up anew, as well as other parts of him when he replayed the images in his mind.  
He would kill her! No, she would be his, first she would be his in every way a man can have a woman, that will teach her about playing dangerous games not meant for little mortal girls.  
He would claim her, in front of her brothers, than he would kill them, then he would...  
He would break down the cursed wall, kill every watcher and turn every living being into a pillar of ice but he would taste her with his own lips, touch her with his own hands.

A surface of a huge frozen lake formed a crack and began to bleed black water.  
He thought again about how prettily her blood pooled on the dark floor.  
He didn't have to kill her right away after all...  
She could pay for her offenses in other ways for a while…

Either way, he was moving south.

Chapter 2: Comfort

She cried for comfort.

She cried into her brother's thick black hair - the only one that had hair like hers out of the Stark children - and he was a Snow. She once overheard their mother say that if she herself did not push Eda out she would think Eda was also a Snow.

"The midwife did take her away outside when we thought the bitty thing was not meant for this world, maybe the Others or the Children of the forest came and swapped the real Eda with a changeling babe" Old Nan giggled.

"What an awful thing to say!" exclaimed her mother

But Eda knew by her voice she was smiling, Old Nan always told stories of White Walkers and Others and days long ago, that is why she was Eda's favorite.

When little - Eda did secretly hope that maybe she was a child of the forest and not meant to be in the boring castle, but on the other side of the wall, free of Westeros and her name and all their silly rules. But her temper, her nose and that sheer Starkness of hers was obvious from miles away as she grew.

The story Old Nan told however was somewhat true,

Baby Eda came into this world during a long rainy night.

Two moons too soon- with no warning.  
But with Ned away fighting a war and Sansa still on the breast - she wasn't expected at all with  
just one short visit from their father that year but here she was a-knocking.

The midwives were summoned, but with a babe that early on and a storm and darkness that bad only one living at Winterfell and Old Nan were at Catelyn's side when the child appeared.

She also wasn't breathing...

The midwife tried all the tricks she knew on the blue-lipped babe, but she didn't try too long. Her and Nan exchanged glances, she was too early and so very small. A girl,(at least not a son lost - small comfort - and there already was a daughter to bring her mother much joy) - was just too small, too still.  
A sad unspoken rule amongst women often present at the birthing bed is to quietly wrap up the child that never was and bury it in the forest. A child too small to live, or too deformed to live - or too sick to take all but a few first breaths.  
No grave, no child no need for the mother to waste precious tears on something that never existed.  
The midwife wrapped the perfectly formed tiny girl and carried her outside.  
The babies need warmth to breath life into them - so the old woman who took Ned out of his mother once upon a time and saw that he took his first breath - almost dropped her bundle from shock as it was the gust of icy wind and hail that embraced her outside that made the bundle suddenly gasp and screech and ball up her tiny fists at the chunks of ice falling from the dark sky.  
"A true daughter of the North our Edaline is"  
Their father would say lovingly and hug his other black haired surprise - only weeks apart with the one he brought back home after the war.  
So she cried for comfort into his hair because secretly she liked Jon a little more than her other sibling because their name day being so close.  
Him not being a Stark, and her being born dead to be woken up by the cold - being unexpected and in the wrong time and coming into this world against all the rules  
So she cried on Jon's shoulder - he thought - for comfort because a walking corpse just stumbled into her bath. She somehow managed to get out, luckily bump into one of the rangers while completely naked and bloodied and - of cause she was in shock and terrified and needed comfort.  
But really she was a practical girl - and was planning on acting as surprised and terrified to find the animated corpse as everyone else was if not for noisy rangers roaming the halls at the wrong time.  
So she did cry for comfort, and out of anger because of what just happened and it was so wonderful, and that now she was all alone ago  
And she was absurdly scared because at the end of the day Edaline Stark did not know the first thing about men.

Arya knew more about men than she did, because Arya was friends with them, fought side by side with them.  
Sensa knew more because well, she made it her point to know, and enough made it their point to hurt her in ways that taught lessons she would never forget.  
Eda just mostly made a point to avoid them because the fact that they had more power, more right to things simply for having a cock - that enraged her.  
If anything she liked wildring way of thinking better, at least they didn't treat their females like cattle, well - most of them.  
But at the end she was at a loss, because most men outside her family left her confused and annoyed and she didn't want to know them.  
But she wanted comfort she wanted to know what to do now.  
"This is insane" she actually muttered, because it's not like 'he' was a regular man.  
Like she could ask advice on what dress to wear to the next tawny and hope he would bestow a favor on her with a flower or a wave.

What tomfoolery of an idea!  
In any case, it wasn't stupid fragile flowers she wanted.  
It was that power he emanated that forced dead flesh to walk and fight under his will.  
It was the way her mind felt when he looked into her eyes - Bran once said that when that gaze met his, he heard the Mad King screaming, saw himself falling out of the tower - like every horrible thing that ever happened to him or that he knew happened to someone else was replayed in his mind over and over.  
That was not at all what she felt - she felt like she was falling into cool black waters - staring into a sky of falling stars, the rage - the uncertainty and feeling of isolation that was always with her was simply drowned out by his darkness and his power.  
And she never felt as calm and safe as when she was looking into those eyes.  
She vaguely wandered what kind of favors would one like him bestow on someone he did want to show favour to, there were no flowers beyond the wall - just snow and ice.  
The dead and the dying.

Eventually she drifted off to sleep and if she dreamt she remembered it not, but in the morning she woke up to noises and commotion outside.  
Getting dressed as fast as modesty allowed, she ran outside to find Samwell and some of the others pointing at something off the edge outside of the castle walls.  
Trying to wipe remnants of sleep from her eyes she eventually made her way up to see the source of the excitement.  
Dead birds as far as the eye could see were laid outside the gates in the virgin snow, from above they looked like tiny black dots - laid out inspirals to form an intricate lace.  
It was heartbreaking, magnificent and the most beautiful thing she ever seen.  
Chapter 3.  
After leaving his mark on her wrist he now shared a connection into her mind.

A patchy network of feelings and random glimpses into her life - at least on this side of the wall and if she wasn't concentrating.

And if he ever came close to feeling anything akin to regret it would be that he marked her in the first place, because he knew, without a doubt, that a man was stroking her hair and her skin, and she was welcoming it.

The rage that filled him could level mountains, she was marked as his now - how dare other filthy hands be anywhere on the soft skin he was planning on peeling off one bite at a time…

He has not felt such anger since the children first tricked him into becoming this and then united with the humans he was bid to kill.  
He hated betrayal and games - that was the human way and the children's way - petty way of small beings without true power.  
She was too distracted for him to get a more clear idea - but he was certain she was thinking of him, and flowers?

What an odd little thing this girl - she had to die so his existence could get back on track.  
Where he was not sitting around wondering on why was she putting her face into this man's hair (he too would have to die).

At this point rage overtook common sense and he snatched the mind of the closest crow perched on the wall of the castle and flew over to peek into her window.  
She was sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around one of the crows, the other one she thinks is her brother - the one without the sight. The affection and comfort she was feeling did have a different feel to it than lust and obsession, but the emotion was so foreign to him he didn't recognize it at first. Platonic affection for her kin he supposed.  
He suddenly felt even angrier, like she played a joke on him, lured him here - drove him mad, only to be discovered to be made a fool of because she was just sitting on her bed with her brother.  
He watched the crow bid her goodnight - surprised by her simple flannel nightgown.  
Only to be more pleasantly surprised by her locking the door after making sure her brother was gone, blowing out the candle and ripping the thing off her body - clearly hot and uncomfortable in it, exposing all that delicious creamy white flesh.

She stretched out on the large fur on her bed, her glorious black hair around her, her dark eyes half closed under black lashes, every curve of her body bathed in moonlight.

She was definitely not mouse, not even a wolf - something more ancient. Something that kept the first men huddled up close to the fires during the long night - dangerous and feral and not at all like the soft little humans he has seen as nothing more than meat for his army.  
She didn't belong in a tiny castle behind this wall, covered in thick scraps of cloth.  
She belonged in the night, in the snow - her body adorned by irridescent ice and her beauty awful and delicious. She belonged to him!  
That is of cause so he could kill her if cause for daring to impede on his solitude.  
Dare to occupy his mind so completely yet again - that insolence.

She could not exist for things to proceed,  
He watched her lift the wrist with his mark on it and gently trace it with her finger, her face no longer looked dangerous, it looked confused and sad.

And he felt something he has never felt before (and for good reason) from those unfortunate enough to be marked by him.  
He felt her wish that he was with her that he was there next to her, that he was touching her.

And the longing was so strange so foreign so intense that he forgot that he was looking at her through eyes of a bird, again - the Night King forgot all that made him.

He just wanted to go to her and touch her and a thousand birds crashed into the castle wall and their dead little bodies fell into a macabre patterns of his state of mind at that moment.  
Today it was a disjointed trail of thoughts about something beautiful and frail and confusing to him.  
And it left a trail of black lace made up of tiny bodies frozen in the snow.

Ch.

Chapter 4

Summary:

Eda/Night King smut and fluff chapter.  
I enjoyed writing this but had a hard time keeping it fairly PG, the naughty bits will come in later chapters.  
Chapter Text

She was back at the weirwood and it was middle of the night.

His favorite time, his time of power - but he was a bit taken aback to feel her reach out so strongly until she was standing 2 feet in front of his dead steed.

He did his best to mask his surprise at her brazen appearance and raised his right hand to his troops and his underlings to get back so within a moment they were alone in a snowed in clearing. A neat trick that earned a small gasp of surprise from her, something that barely took a conscious thought from him.

Good, let her gasp, let her never forget who is in control here!

Giant frozen pines swung gently from wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere - it crossed Eda's mind there were no trees before - they must have moved further south she deducted.

Something that definitely wasn't fear caught her breath but she brushed it aside.

"You! Take this mark off me right now"

She placed her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes and stared at him with every intention of what?

What could this little girl do?

He was abruptly furious beyond all measure. How dare she give HIM orders!

The fact that he considered removing the mark himself just a fortnight ago because it was ruining his concentration only irritated him further.

"Why should I?" He growled.

And it felt as if ice was cracking on a river, unleashing the currents frozen in time by its power - one rumble at a time.

"You were in a place you needed not be, and now you are marked as mine to always know where to find you little one."

"I don't care about that!"

She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"What do I care if you know my whereabouts, you can't cross the wall anyways!"

At which she crossed her arms defensively.

"I want you to take it off me so I can think of other things, other than… whatever magic you used, take it off"

It was his turn to be surprised, though he did his best to hide it, the Night King's mark was a dangerous thing to any seer on both sides of the Great Wall for the past 8 thousand years.

It allowed him to always know their location and sometimes their state of mind and made many protection charms against his kind useless.

It did not have the power to influence or ensnare the mind.

Such powers were simply beyond him when it came to the living - even if he laid his hands on one and was staring into their eyes.

That's why he needed to make white walkers, that's why he needed to keep changing the children to fill his ranks.

If he could simply control human minds on a whim the wall would be long gone and the world a much darker colder place.

She clearly did not know that nor bothered to find out - though he was pretty sure that arcane knowledge was gone after the last long night.

What she was describing had no ancient magic to it, no spells or marks or sigils or anything supernatural that he had control over.

If he was given to introspective (which he was not) he would admit he briefly wondered the same thing about her being infused with some new powers by the children as a trap for him.

But he knew very well that her fixation had a much older and more... basic nature. And it made parts of him even more aware of her proximity.

It mattered not that he cast no such spells over her, she was not someone to give him orders!

"No."

"In that case, I will… just get out of my head!

" Her last words came almost like a plea and she suddenly looked every bit as tiny and fragile as she really was and suddenly he wanted her totally and completely and right there.

That wasn't strictly true, he wanted her from the moment she appeared in front of him - eyes blazing and mouth pursed and determined.

But her sudden change to a plea, her inadvertently accidental admission - that he has been occupying all her waking thoughts. That power was intoxicating.

He was suddenly right next to her - their bodies only half an inch apart. She was so tiny and warm in contrast to everything he had in the Land of Always Winter.

Her soft hair swirling hair getting caught in the intricate plating of his armor somewhere at the shoulder level

He raised his sharp blue nail and traced the outline of her jaw with gentles that surprised them both.

"No"

He was feeling utterly drunk sensing her suffering, her need.

and he thought..

he felt...

He was drowning again in that soft swirl of girl-flesh he wanted to spend days devouring.

And at that moment her eyes snapped open and he remembered again exactly why this human girl had occupied his mind so completely. Why her obsidian eyes reminded him of a wolf.

She closed the distance between them with one fluid move and brought his mouth onto hers biting his lip and wrapping her arms around his neck with a fierceness of a winter storm and digging her sharp little nails into his icy flesh.

The obsidian of her eyes holding his icy gaze - challenging him, taunting him and driving him mad with that clever tongue of hers.

She pulled away first. There were scarlet droplets of blood on her swollen lips.

"Take the mark of me!"

"No"

he repeated and pulled her hair roughly aside grazing her neck with his sharp teeth.

"No because you are MINE"

he growled over her delicious flesh.

She bit his ear.

"Then I will cross the damn wall and make you!"

And they just stood there… the gravity of what she said hanging between them along with her breath.

Because it sounded like a promise instead of a threat.

Because he ran his thumb across her swollen lips trying to make those words hover there just a moment longer, and she half closed her eyes and nibbled his fingers

And it sent ancient pines cracking into splinters in the distance from the roar of wind and snow that went up around them as his self control wavered.

"I will still kill you brother" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear and neck again with his sharp as needles teeth.

"Which one, I had 4" she commented dispassionately.

Trying to hold steady her back against him, her face completly and beautifully lost in her bliss.

He looked at her puzzled.

"Ned Stark had 3 male children"

"Four, he had four sons" she corrected absently as someone who had done it 100 times.

He let it go, perhaps the meaning of brothers and other blood relationships had shifted since his heart beat and he had sons of his on, it mattered not.

"The one with the sight"

"ah, Bran.. you can try" she shrugged

"He has proven remarkably resilient to death"

She already knew Jon's position in the watch was precarious at best. And she gathered from the general gossip that it was a well known fact some would rather see him dead than in that post.  
Having an out of place sister that he thought was dead stumble into their camp - letting her stay at Castle Black while trying to figure out what to do with her, those were the things that did not make his position any stronger.

She got separated from Bran and the Reed kids a few days prior right outside the castle, she had a feeling they crossed the wall and left her behind - she had a feeling Bran agreed to this thinking she would be safer with Jon, she suspected the Reed boy sensed something in her that he did not like and wanted her away.  
All those things seemed foggy and unimportant to her now. Her mind occupied with other things, blue fire eyes and cold hands and sharp teeth.  
She was trying to make a conscious effort not to think about him, because she knew - knew from the bond they now shared that he refused to break that he knew this, and was drinking in her aching like a fine wine.

She wasn't entirely correct - he did watch her, through crows and foxes and eyes of any animal he could snatch (foxes were his favorite because he could also smells her near by) and he could feel every delicious tormented moment she couldn't keep her mind off him, like fine gossamer strings pleasantly tugging at him throughout the day and pulling like chains of fire and ice on him at night when she was alone in her room…

But she was incorrect that he had any control over it, at this point - he could no more stop their link than he could stop the sun from setting.  
It came as natural as the snow flurries and icy winds did when his ire rose.  
Unlike any others bearing his mark in the past - desperately fearing and hiding - she welcomed him, craved it even.  
So there were no barriers to break, no ancient magic to overcome.  
Her mind, her beautiful warm mortal body and her strange feral soul glowed brightly like a beacon of ice blue fire. He could see it across every barrier placed against his kind on that damned wall.  
He could see it as if she was right in front of him.

He could if he really wanted to he supposed put an end to her little life without having to kill her body physically.

But that would be so much less enjoyable, yes, that was exactly why he dismissed that option as soon as it crossed his mind.

He absolutely had to have her body mind and soul in his possession first, make her suffer and pay for doing this to him.

In ways that made her cheeks flush and her body open to his hands and her throat make soft delicate moans as he tasted the soft skin of her neck and breasts.

Then eventually he would kill her of cause.

He rode faster, he was very far north and if she did end up coming to this side, it wasn't safe for soft little girls out there in the wilderness no matter how predatory their true nature was.

After all he was the most dangerous thing beyond the wall but he surely wasn't the only one and her human counterparts were some of the worst.

Of cause this was so he could make sure he was the one to kill her.

And not anyone else.  
Or anyone else to touch her - or look at her. But that's because she was marked as his that's all.  
He just didn't like disorder - or people touching his things.

Chapter 5.

Once little Eda was in big trouble - she stole her brother Rob's and Theon's boots, also her father's.

And some other visiting lords. Eventually Sansa and Nan found her in the kitchen stuffing nuts and barley into the stolen items.

"What are you doing you little imp!" Exclaimed Sansa - always terrified to be embarrassed in front of company.

"I am stealing men's soles and seeds!"

Eda proudly said.

"I will be the Night's Queen!"

"She took man's seeds and their soles!" she pointed at the boots empathically.

"I got their soles, but - I don't know where they keep their seed so I just took some of the walnuts from the kitchen"

She was looked upon in silence by the others.

"Jon is practicing with the sword for Night's Watch, I am not sure what I should practice with"

She didn't realize why they punished her for a week or forbade Old Nan from telling any more tales of the Night Queen after that.

It was some years before she herself laughed at the walnuts she collected.

She wasn't sure why she remembered that story now.

Probably because she felt just as naughty as stealing shoes stealing away after the ranger party crossed the wall with her trailing behind them on foot to make a dash in the opposite direction of their party as soon as they crossed.

She left Jon a vague note back in her room - something about going to find Sansa - he would still worry but not as much as if he knew the truth.

Her leathers and furs completely white and her black hair carefully tucked into her hood. She thought their black capes were stupid.

The white made her practically invisible in the snow - so she was genuinely surprised when half a day later two strong arms grabbed her from behind and a hand came over her mouth.

When she could see her captors her heart skipped a beat.

Those were no rangers Jon sent out to find her like she assumed. Suddenly she felt really stupid and young.

The wildring that bound her arms and legs and sat her down on the floor of the cave in front of what was easily the tallest man she ever seen.

He had long wild black hair tied around what looked like bones. On his chest, and this she was sure of - was a necklace of human teeth.

His face was very pale like hers with a strong nose and high cheekbones.

A thin scar was the only imperfection splitting his right brow in half.

He had piercing blue eyes and she could see his teeth were sharpened to tiny points.

Something in Edaline involuntarily tensed pleasantly when looking at at least 8 blades hanging of his belt.

This man was strong and dangerous - and there was a primal part of her that liked how the setting sun glinted on all his knives like blood.

Whoever this man was, he was not one of the wildring tribes that came to align with the rangers.

"What did you bring me Karr dinner or entertainment?"

asked the tall man at the wildring that bound and brought her here.

"Currency, and if not - entertaining and dinner" the one named Karr answered and the rest of the men chuckled.

"She left from Castle Black tailing the Crows on foot. Based on her clothes this one isn't a crow or ever even been on this side of the wall, I could see her for miles like a little lost dove, and no crow would be stupid enough to stand out in bright whites against this mud and dirt, even they know better."

Edaline flushed at this, so maybe not everything could be learned from stories and books.

"Her hands and hair are soft and her fur is well made, perhaps the Crows would pay to have this little bird back - what do you think Yarro?"

The tall wildring - Yarro, got up and circled around Eda.

"Don't scream, or I will cut out your tongue"

and took the gag off around her mouth and pulled back her hood, her silky curls spilling out like a waterfall.

She noticed Yarro's hand pause to play with stray curl while trying to catch a glimpse of what the rest of her was like under the heavy parka.

And suddenly Edaline wasn't scared out of her wits any more, because she had seen men look at her that way before and that - that she could work with.

She shifted in her bonds and slowly licking her dry lips - looking only at Yarro - up into his eyes.

"I am Edaline - and I escaped from Castle Black, they wanted to burn me as a witch because they fear beautiful women and only lay with each other and I was simply too much for them to accept into their simple little minds"

Naturally none of this was true but she heard enough from the wildlings she did meet - that assumptions were made about the rangers that only had men in their ranks, she hoped this was true for all tribes.

The rest of the men guffawed loudly at this, but Yarro stared at her with his hard blue eyes, trying to figure her out.

He knows I am lying… she thought, why isn't he saying anything!

The tribe's chief unhooked one of his large black knives and slid the blade across the knot holding her white furs together at the top. They fell in a pile around her top leaving her in a tight black leather bodice and leather leggings with soft grey snow boots reaching up to her thighs.

Yarro circled around her, openly admiring the curve of her buttocks in the tight leather.

He lifted her heavy hair off her neck with his large knife, trailed its point down to her generous cleavage.

Eda's breath quickened and her pupils widened - the tip of the dagger against her bare skin reminded her of another time she felt that sensation.

Another set of piercing blue eyes watching her with hunger.

And she was suddenly so very hot.

Yarro clearly liked what he saw, liked her response - he cut the rope binding her arms together and pulled her towards him.

"I get the first turn, and all the turns after that until I say otherwise"

he growled as he pinched her breasts and sat back down next to the fire pulling Edaline onto his huge lap.

Edaline snuggles up trying her best to be seductive - she couldn't ignore that his chiseled chest against her cheek wasn't unpleasant and the large hardness she felt with the leathers between them wasn't an unwelcome sensation..

But this was her first, surface thoughts, deeper on the inside of her core she was furious - where was HE, the moment she crossed the wall the very presence of him sharpened in her mind.

Why couldn't she feel him except a bare whisper now?

Was this all just a trick to hurt her brothers?

Perhaps she would let this wild man have her - she liked how his strong arms held her possessively and the dangerous gleam in his blue eyes.

She felt so stupid for even coming to this side of the wall in the first place, teasing the Night King.

Who did she think she was. But here, here was a real man, warm and hard and ready to fuck her, she thought bitterly.

Not some ethereal ancient epitome of the winter

One of the men walked over to them interrupting her internal monolog.

"Yarro, we had to burn three of our dead on our way back - and it wasn't even nightfall before they began to twitch"

"I drew the sigils around the cave before we got here, I think the dead are closer than we thought, daylight doesn't protect us any longer"

She looked around the strange symbols she just noticing strange spirals and signs scratched in chalk at the cave entrance.

And the sudden loss of her connection made a horrifying sense. He would not come help her.

He had no idea where she was because the free folk had been living on this side of the wall where his kind wasn't a tale to scare kids - but a real daily danger to their people.

And some of the people surely knew how to hide.

She felt so alone, and so scared and very stupid.

She was careful to avoid eating anything Yarro tried to feed her, until he shoved a piece of meat into her mouth laughing.

"it's rabbit stupid girl, eat"

He stuck his greasy hands into her bodice and pulled out her breasts biting her left nipple.

She squeaked and he laughed.

"Come, witch - show me what it is that made the Crows want to burn you at the stake"

He took a torch in his left hand and grabbed her pulling her to her feet with his right - his blue eyes were looking at her in amusement, she now had no doubt he knew she lied.

Once they were alone in the labyrinth of the caves he slowed down his pace and sat down the torch.

He took a bit of chalk from his pocket and drew a swirling symbol next to the flame.

"Each cave must be protected now at nights he said - all mirth gone from his face.

"From what?" She asked in feigned innocence.

"From the walking dead, and the Others - you are very lucky my men found you before nightfall little pretender, things that roam here are much more dangerous than even me.

Edaline chuckled to herself darkly at the irony, the dangerous things that roam the night needed a way to find her soon if she wanted to avoid any more trouble.

A plan began to rapidly unfold in her head.

She pulled herself onto Yarro's lap and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Enjoying the way his sharp teeth bit her lip.

He was so furious - birds were dropping frozen from the sky where he rode his dead steed. Trees bent and cracked in his path.

He felt her cross the wall and her presence went from a bright beacon to a supernova in his mind's eye.

She was so close, so tantalizingly close and he grew hard as a rock just picturing what fun he would have paying her back for all the suffering she caused him.

When the free men snatched her he almost leveled a mile of forest. How dare they touch his rightful bounty.

He tried to raise several of their dead to free her but free folk were quick with fire.

And once they went into the caves her presence became a whisper.

And now a man was touching her, and she was enjoying it.

The world was going to freeze and die - tonight.

The reality and the wetness and heat of Yarro's chiseled body took her off guard, drew her into a whirlpool of sensation where she found herself helping Yarro slide his large hands into her leathers as he let out an approving growl when his hand found her soaking wet and eagerly sliding herself onto his fingers.

Just a minute more she thought - as she ground herself against his large hand.

But his body was hot, and his breathing noisy and heavy and suffocating and not right

She sighed, pulled the small dagger no one bothered to disarm her or check her for, from her boot and drove it into Yarro's neck.

He took longer to die when she expected, she never killed a person, but the experience left her feeling completely underwhelmed.

Arya always wanted to kill someone because she was who she was, the boys looked at killing as something that symbolized manhood.

Edaline was getting bored with how long it was taking this wretched man to become dead enough.

She walked over to the cave entrance and wiped the protective symbols off the wall. Then she powered water to put out the fire and sat down to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

Ice blue glow from the newly risen corpse lit up the cave with eerie otherworldly brilliance.

"Took you way too long!" she pouted but every gest and every expression was betraying the overwhelming joy she felt as that icy blue gaze assessed her half naked state with some disapproval from the face of a man who used to be Yarro.

She felt his hands, like steel claws, pin her to the wall - two blue flames inches away from her eyes and cold dead lips snarling into her face.

She sucked in her breath and put her lips near the dead man's ear. Touching it with her tongue.

"They painted sigils to keep you away, I thought it would be safest if from now on I had a companion with me that could assure that never happened again."

"I never want to feel you this far again…" she added with such resigned sadness it could melt ice - he was sure she was not not fully realizing she actually said it.

The grip on her wrists loosened and a hand slid through her hair and down her back, around the curve of her buttocks and up her stomach.

She kissed the face that used to be Yarro's and closed her eyes.

The kiss wiped away all traces of the other man.

Her king was icy cold, with sharp nails and no breath.

And he took her mouth the way no human ever could. He devoured her lips in tiny bites, sliding his sharp torture down her neck and eventually landing his (Yarro's) dead lips on her nipples. Taking turns to bite suck and pinch them while a low growl escaped his throat and she wrapped her legs around his torso and made those delicious little noises he loved to coax out of that damn little mouth of hers.

He wasn't used to people feeling joy when he made the dead rise.

Or when he was close by circling in on his target warging into bodies.

So he wasn't sure how to process the bright shiny joy and happiness and anticipation

Edaline's very being practically blew out into the night as soon as she wiped those damn sigils off the walls and he could see her properly again.

He was genuinely surprised how relieved he was to know she was OK.

And angry that those men took her at all, such fury overtook him - the not Yarro pulled away from her and gently but firmly sat her down on the floor, picked up Yarro's belt with all its knives and walked out.

Much like with the dead that got into Castle Black The sigils did nothing to help once he was inside.

It only took a few short screams for the cave to be occupied by only one breathing human.

He felt a little better - he was only half a night away from where she was now anyways. The army of the dead moved slow and needed little direction at this point. He would have her all to himself soon enough.

His anger flared up when he remembered sensing her enjoy the large man's hands on her sweet warm flesh.

He marched back into the cave where she was waiting. A bloody sword in each hand.

He found all his rage dissipate when he saw Edaline had washed off the man's blood from her hands and had curled up asleep under her now not so white coat. Completely dead asleep with a tiny smile on her face, feeling perfectly safe that a horde of the animated dead he would leave roaming around would protect her.

He left them instructed to do exactly that.

He himself focused his mind on this tiny sleeping pain in his….existence.

He found her dreaming of the same cave, except she was clean of the blood and the place was empty except the two of them. He slid out of the darkness enjoying but slightly thrown by the intensity their mental connection had without the wall between them. He wasn't sure she saw him until she broke into a wide smile and extended her arms to him to join her on the floor.

"I like it so much better when you look like you" she whispered into his pointed ear and traced the icy horns on his blue skin with her delicate fingers.

And he knew she wasn't lying.

She was looking at him like he was the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen - and underneath that, there was such hunger he sensed.

Hunger that made him hard as ice just looking at her, hunger that was the direct reflection of what his own blazing eyes must have been betraying.

The next moment she was kissing him, biting his mouth, pulling him to her.

Her eyes stayed open staring into his as he allowed himself to be pulled down onto the floor on top of her.

Allowed her to place his hands on her bodice (which he simply sliced through with his nails without a second thought).

Allowed her to roll them over so she was half naked and straddling him and he was moving his sharp teeth over her hard nipples and her white neck.

And when she pinned his arms he let her - but did bite her hard enough to draw blood - at which she moaned louder and moved her hips so deliciously against him - perhaps it wasn't so bad to take orders from her after all he vaguely noted as she directed his lips back to her mouth and licked the tiny drops of her blood off his lips.

He used every power available to him to force his hands to pull away from her delicious warm flesh, and to use one of them to clamp both her wrists to stop to what could only be her trying to unbuckle his lower armor and getting stuck on the intricate ancient designs.

Once he actually gathered the effort - it felt to Eda like the man she was fully in control of a minute ago turned into an iceberg.

She growled out of frustration but stopped - uncertainty in her flushed face at what she did wrong.

He tried to sound gentle, he wasn't very good at it, so it came out as a flat statement.

She pouted but pulled her bodice bits back up and pulled away looking hurt.

It gave him a strange surge of satisfaction to see her disappointment.

"Rest, in the morning take two of the horses - one for you one for your guard, he will lead you and keep you safe clever girl"

And he melted out of her dream.

He wasn't being fully truthful, he had to leave because while his power - which after 8 thousand years were beyond measures - allowed him to control armies of the dead without having to consciously think about it.

He however was having a very hard time maneuvering on his horse with any sense of direction while feeling hot little lips pulling on his ears and clever little hands attempting to liberate his cock - all while deliciously squirming and making little noises that drove him absolutely mad.

A whole lot of land would simply be made into ice and splinters if the all powerful Night King ungraciously stumbled to the ground with a throbbing cock, glazed eyes and a look of utter bliss on his face.

Damn her, damn her, damn her - and a few trees lost branches anyways under gusts of icy wind..

Damn her damn her damn her - and a few trees lost branches anyways under gusts of icy wind.

Chapter 8 Night Queens

There were no females in his ranks - what he didn't know is how much lore and mystery that added to his kind among the free folk and the citizens of Westeros alike.

If in some strange universe someone would actually tell him that rather than die in their encounter, he might have spared their life out of sheer surprise.

White Walkers, others - whatever they were being called were creatures turned by him and his, and he - a creature of dark ancient magic, had began his life as a man.

And some rules of men were universal.

And it was true that during long winters, the others often laid with human women.

Their willingness, he supposed, was the same as with any strong military force occupying a land where mothers daughters and sisters tried to survive.

That was none of his interest.

The outcomes of those unions were always human, maybe slightly paler and crueler than most - but it seemed the magic did not cross to their kin.

Then, there were the girl children he had turned - thousands of years ago, before all the free folk were even called free folk and everyone of them were just men, some tribes far north worshipped his kind.

And leaving a child offering for the gods of winter was seen as a high honor.

He treated the females and males the same - but there was one fundamental difference.

He could breath this un-life into a being and their body continued to grow and mature and follow his orders.

But it could not carry life, it could not grow a new soul inside it - feed an infant on a frozen breast.

But as he, the deity of winter and death knew best of all.

Life always found a way.

It mattered not if the father was human or of their kin.

The moment new life took hold and the ice maiden became two beings - she would begin to change.

Color would slowly flow back into her hair and skin, the heart - still and frozen, would begin beating to feed the growing life inside.

At the end they all would leave - the Land of Always Winter was no place for a human infant and once truly alive, no mother wanted to hand her babe over back to him.

He let them all go, but he no longer took the girl children as sacrifices- until none were left for him.

It was easier this way.

Soon the world forgot about those beautiful ice maidens except a stray story here and there.

Like the one little Eda heard as a child about the Night Queen.

But he, as the Night King, never fathered a child or took a queen . Why would he want the heartbreak or the bother with a mortal being?

Eventually even flesh lost all but the most basic appeal to him - what was a pretty face or body- he had an endless menagerie to chose from for all eternity.

A long time ago when he still remembered his heart beating and remembered what holding a human child that was yours felt like though…

He captured one of the Children and did things to him until in exchange for death, a secret was told.

When fire breathing dragons die out from the world of men.

When the army of the grassland hordes brave the narrow sea

When a she wolf will be born dead only to rise up and breath and take the life not meant to be hers.

And she shall be as pure as snow of always winter untouched by a seed of the living.

Then he could have his queen, then she could bear his child - a true child of winter.

Oh, how he laughed when he killed that creature.

Prophecy was such foolishness. He resolved to always just be as he was, alone.

As all were in the end.

Once Edaline woke up, she tried to speak to her new guard, but the eyes glowed a dull blue instead of a fire of sapphires , and it simply obeyed. She knew he wasn't there.

They rode well into the evening - Edaline finished the food she grabbed from the wildling camp.

It was notably colder now.

At some point the horses would no longer go, so they got down and continued on foot. She was sure dead horses could do just fine, but killing them just for such a reason was cruel so she let them free.

She hasn't felt him all day and was starting to worry he was unhappy with her - or even more if he was alright.

And she did appreciate the humor of it, it was up to a small human girl further north than she dared imagine and with no food or clothing, to contemplate the state of being of malicious winter god.

But she was concerned anyways.

He was alright, he was always alright, he was winter damn it.

And he was brooding.

He was brooding and avoiding thinking about her because the happiness inside him upon having his little Edaline so very close was such a foreign sensation to his ancient body - he simply could not process it.

This was so beyond the nature of all logical things that he tried to focus on ways of killing her again.

They all started with him tying her up and with him… not killing her.

He was at a loss.

It was evening when he came out in the wind and snow of emotion face to face with her flesh and blood self.

Standing there in the snow, shivering - her eyes opening up wide in wonder when his form appeared out of the icy gusts as he dismounted his horse and took a step towards her.

Edaline looked up in amazement at the Night King.

She felt like she was looking directly into the sun.

His magic, his other worldliness, the sheer un-humanness of him were so much more beautiful to her in real life than in any vision they shared.

He, in turn was staring in amazement at this fierce little human girl who crossed the wall into the land of always winter for him.

But he was too lost for words because at that moment if he had to chose between the entire world and this slightly muddy girl, he was pretty sure where his choices would lie.

The next moment she was in his arms and he was devouring her.

His icy hands sliding under her coat and dress - his sharp talons slicing through the soft leathers and fabric like it was butter.

At some point he remembered she was shivering - this he could fix, so he paused long enough to blow into her face forbidding the cold from touching her any longer.

That was well within his powers.

She was suddenly much more awake - and no longer cold.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with all the pent up frustration of their interrupted encounters.

Kissing him was like drowning in a lake of the darkest velvet.

Like drinking the strongest wine.

She couldn't pull away.

She slid her mouth down his neck, pulling off his armor plating and biting and kissing down his chest.

To her eyes - he was the most beautiful creature she ever met and she wanted to consume him.

She heard a deep chuckle - clearly their mental bond was even stronger in person.

It abruptly stopped as she finally figured out the damned lower armor and he felt her smart little mouth wrap around his icy cock and slide down.

He threw his head back and let out an involuntary growl.

He didn't remember ever experiencing this before or this was a new human activity - but he never wanted her to stop.

Watching her almost entirely naked in the snow, down on her knees in front of him, her face flushed, and her mouth swollen and red as she swallowed him her eyes closed in ecstasy and black hair flying around her naked breasts was the most beautiful thing he had seen in 8000 years.

He held back long enough - with enormous measure of self control he pulled her back up and crushed her swollen mouth to his..

He pinned her against the closest large tree - a dead weirwood and shredded the remnants of her clothes off her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pinned her tiny hands with his against the black bark. Their fingers lacing together.

She was so wet when he entered her he almost spilled his seed from the silky sensation of her warm body.

No, he wanted to enjoy this, he slid in and out of her, slow at first until she was begging him to go faster and harder and thrusting her body against his squeezing his cock with her tight sex.

He almost lost control again when she unwound one hand free and clawed his ass begging him to fuck her harder, HARDER.

When he felt her let go around him lost whatever ounce of control still remained.

He pounded her pleasure spot without mercy as she spasmed around him again and again.

"You are MINE, completely and entirely mine" he growled.

"I am yours, all yours" she moaned into his ear.

"And you are mine" she added as she bit down on his neck . That feral creature hidden inside of her all her life finally stretched out - naked and glorious and eyes blazing and hair a wild fury of curls. Dead branches caught in her hair like a sinister spiky crown.

"And I am yours" he growled back as his own climax overtook him.

"I am yours and you are mine" she repeated dreamily coming and kissed his blue icy lips.

"Yes" he simply answered back and pulled her into a deeper kiss wrapping his power around them in a cave of snow and ice and darkness - lit only by moonlight and two blue fires.

Chapter 10

A happy broody post coital king and some fluff, those two earned it

" I need you" she moaned, as sleep began to let go of her and her legs and arms wrapped around him in a delicious tangle of warm softness.

"Take me now… "  
He started to thrust into her from behind - he has been hard and ready - just waiting for her to awaken from her slumber.  
So when she pulled his cock out and moved it, he assumed she was sore from their multiple rounds of lovemaking earlier that night.

Tender soft human that she still was.

He was caught off guard when she slid his member that was soaked in her juices to the tight rosebud of her ass and told him:  
"Now, I want you to fuck me here…" she breathed out a small puff of air, clearly getting even more excited by this idea.

He definitely decided again he did not, one bit, mind taking orders from this little human.

Nor need to be asked twice, he was trying to be slow and gentle, but she worked her tight ass on his huge cock with a load moan, and as he began thrusting, she grabbed his hand and shoved his fingers in to fill her in the other way.

He could feel himself stretching her to the brim and she was screaming in pleasure, coming in gushing rivulets of fluid around his fingers moments before his own climax overtook him

"Fuck...my... mouth"

"Spill your seed on my tongue this time, I want to savour your taste"

"I want you to have every inch of me in every way…lick me there!"

"Bite me, HARDER"

Those were just some of the sweet nothings his little delicate Edaline commanded into his ear after she woke up again.

That was just how they started their mornings - well it must have been morning somewhere.

It was too dark to tell - the elemental power of winter was hitting north including their  
enclosure of snow with such chaotic fury and rage mixed with moments of such perfect winter serenity and snowflakes and ice of unparalleled beauty spreading across the land.

He wasn't paying attention, he was too mesmerized by the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her rounded cheeks after she was satiated again and back asleep.

Snuggled up to the deadly Night King, with all the fury of eternal winter currently focusing on keeping this one small person happy with every skill he knew and some he was almost sure he made up.

In her sleep she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"My beloved, you are the most amazing thing in all the worlds"  
And tiny lightning fired through his cold flesh at the truth she put behind her words.  
And his power swelled and grew and took shape and had a purpose and a name and a missing piece of him there once his heart beat no longer any pull on even the darkest corners of his being.

For it now had black eyes and hair and breath - and for the first time he was actually joyful to be this creature of ice, not just accepting of it, for it meant it all led him to his Edaline.

His now and forever until the stars burned out and the sun rose in the west.

And the world would be dust and snow and endless night if someone ever took her away.

And she whispered her feelings back to him, as she pulled his head to the chest where he heard her beating heart, a heart he could freeze to a stop.

But the murderous plans of getting even with her by killing her from a few days ago somehow were wiped out of his memory.

In fact, if someone would have reminded him of ever wanting to hurt the soft perfect girl at his side in any ways other than those that made her scream and spasm deliciously, he would have frozen them on the spot and shattered their body!

Why should only humans partake in the luxury of denial and selective memory of events

Dragons  
Chapter Text

They were slowly moving to meet back with his undead horde and resume his path south but they were lagging.  
Not only because Edaline needed to sleep and eat, but because they seemed to often get distracted along the way by … other things.

Often brought on by things out of their conversations.

For a creature of many years of solitude with only other ice and the dead for company he did not mind having regular conversations with his beautiful new companion.

He was also fascinated to learn the small details about the world beyond the wall that were not privy to him before.

Of cause it was within his power of seeing to know all about the major power struggles, the fate of the Mad King and his dragon line, the fear his kind still inspired within hearts of men.

But he was surprised to learn that at one point ALL the dragons were gone. But now they were rumored to be alive again.

He did made sure at one point in time, that creatures that breathed fire that created dragon glass and forged valyrian steel were as scarce as possible - for obvious reasons.

But he wasn't aware all dragons died out from the world.  
He actually liked dragons in general - majestic creatures.  
And he liked ice dragons, and dragons that he could reanimate back and ride like a winged steed - he didn't realize for 500 years they were nothing but legends.  
What were those years to him of eternity anyways especially since as he learned they were back already to the silver haired female descendant of the Mad King.  
Edaline wasn't sure it was true that Daenerys Stormborn really had three real dragons.

He assured her she did.

He could feel the dragons and their magic of fire and molten iron.  
The only reason he didn't notice it disappear for a while was because as a general rule, dragons were of no concern to him in the land of winter as long as humans did not gain too much power over them.

He decided he wanted a dragon - three LIVING dragons was too many if a Targaryen child could actually control their fire again.

But so could he in a way.

Yes, he absolutely wanted a dragon again as well

Edaline was the most serene she could ever remember feeling.

Even before her family was torn up and they were scattered around the kingdom like orphaned birds

Edaline never truly felt connected to Winterfell the way others did.

Perhaps that's why her bond with Jon was the strongest of all the kids - he never fully belongs - their mother made sure of that.

It made Eda angry to think about that side of her mother.

How those moments made her vision tint red she would have liked to strike her mother down in.

She felt icy hands wrap around her waist from behind and move up her breasts. She could see the brilliant inhuman blue of his eyes reflect and shatter off the icy walls of the cave.

Felt him dip his head to nip behind her ear and nibble down her shoulder.

She went up on her toes to give him easier access and make up for their height difference.

This is where she finally felt home.

With him, her king of ice and night.

His flesh - never warmer than the dead man in the cave got after he has been dead for a few hours outside.

His skin - palest shade of blue- grey and intricate and ridged like tree bark instead of smooth like hers.

She found how inhuman his skin was strangely appealing, she would spent hours exploring every inch of him with her lips, her fingers - her tongue.

He found that activity very much to his liking actually, though he did remark once that just because he didn't bleed didn't mean he couldn't feel pain when she got very carried away.

Though that just made her bite him harder.

She loved getting him slightly riled up - because otherwise she felt he always held back, afraid his passion would injure her in some way.

But he was easy to coax out of that with a few scratches or a bites.

The fury and power of winter could only appear peaceful and calm for so long.

She felt him push her down to the floor still saying a word, he didn't need to say anything.

His swollen cock was already teasing the curve of her ass during those last few minutes.

His hands exploding her folds and curves with more purpose now.

The next moment when he entered her she was more than ready, she was always ready for him.

From the first moment she saw him in that stolen vision she was never suppose have.

With him, she felt home.

She murmured some sweet dirty nothing in his ear after climbing off him afterwards but her eyes looked sad.

That was the opposite of how she typically was after such activities.

For a moment he thought he didn't do something right or accidentally hurt her.

She must have noticed his quizzical look, which looks out of place on the stern face of a supernatural deity wielding all the powers of death and winter.

" I do miss my family sometimes" she stated flatly.

He did know, once he missed people too.

This was why by unspoken rule he had always taken only newborn babes to turn.

They could not miss what they never had.

He was not a force of goodness or kindness.

He was winter and darkness and death.

But much like the elements he controlled - the destruction he brought was indiscriminate and all consuming.

When he needed to replenish his army, he simply wiped out a tribe of wildlings to get it unless they provide him with something more useful - like the old man with the male babes.

But he wasn't necessarily a cruel person (if he could be even called a person) - not the way Edaline described some of the humans like the false lion cub king that killed her father.

Petty cruelty was purely a human emotion and he reserved all that was left of his for the remaining Children of the forest and the three eyed raven who tricked him.

He was even gentle with the babes he took before they turned.

Perhaps he liked kids once?

So seeing such sadness on the face of the only human in thousands of years that he considered beyond flaws of humanity and worthy of his company was of more concern to him that he cared to admit.

"You know, my brothers have even more reason to kill you now"

But why of all the forsaken things now talk about her brothers at all after they just shared such a blissful morning.

He wrapped his arms around her and wrapped a giant black bear skin around them.

Cold no longer bothered her but he knew she liked being snuggled under a cover to fall asleep anyways - a human habit he found strangely endearing.

"Where are more reasons the Crow and the Raven wish me destroyed - other than my undead army marching south and bringing the long winter and downfall of humanity?"

He cocked his head to the side in feigned puzzlement.

"Do tell."

She actually blushed - now he HAS seen everything.

"Well, now that I am no longer a virgin, no fine lord will want to marry me and the legacy of Winterfell will fall to dust"

She said it in a sing-song voice much like Sansa would have.

With Rob dead, Rickon and Arya missing,

Jon taking his vows, Sansa choosing to stay south with THEM, and Bran being injured in the way he is…"

\- "I was the last Stark to take over being Lady of Winterfell. And here I am not fit for a virgin white gown any longer after all you have done to me".

She traced his mouth with her finger at the last part - her eyes getting that that hungry look again - this woman was insatiable..

HIS woman was insatiable - he was getting hard again.

Wait!

HE had done to HER?

Just yesterday she was trying to convince him that she should tie HIM up and cut him with dragon glass "just a little" because regular knives posed no REAL danger for him.

As much as he liked making her happy, he adamantly declined that offer - he had all the dragon glass in him he would ever need.

But mostly, he could not wrap his ancient mind around the fact that his wild clever and wickedly inventive little minx has never been with another man.

Back when he was still human - sex was traded for goods and services and not only for pleasure.

It was after all, the oldest form of currency.

There were however no fancy weddings or rituals that he remembered.

A woman and a man, or a man and a man, or a woman and a woman (and once he heard a man and a sheep - things that you remember) decided that he was hers and she was his.

And that was it.

Sometimes such vows were made in front of a weirwood - mostly for luck from the old gods and the Children - when they were still kind.

And it wasn't uncustomary - that they only shared their body with one another for at least a time.

But no one ever forbade exploration before that

Or made a woman's first time something you could sell.

Sex - that you could sell.

A male or a female or one blessed with both sets who could charge double could always sell it or trade it in his days.

Companionship you could sell.

Even love.., even love you could try to sell.

But selling the first time a man laid with a daughter?

That was just pure nonsense.

What were they trading?

It was like selling a scent from a flower.

He was even more confused when she told him it was only true for girl children - boys were expected, encouraged even to know what had to be done by the time the wedding night came.

So sacred was this that some families would witness the blood of the maiden spilled upon her first time to assure her purity.

So people that forbade pleasures of the flesh except in the dark behind closed doors paraded this one night in public?

He actually laughed at that.

In many ways the free folk were a lot more like the

humans he remembered.

What he saw and learned of their civilized counterparts was actually more barbaric than anything on his side of the wall.

" But my father wasn't like that, my brother isn't like that…," she was sad and again.

"You can save one brother, once" he grumbled quietly remembering the original cause of her sad eyes.

"Jon!" she said right away.

The one she thinks is her brother.

And he took a small vindictive pleasure about how little she valued - Bran the Three Eyed Raven.

That wasn't entirely true - Edaline actually loved Brandon Stark more than the moon and the stars.

Her sweet younger brother with his wild mischievous ways and their shared obsession of old tales as told by their old Nan had Edaline closest to Bran after Jon from all the Stark kids.

But they also shared the power of seeing and both had dreams of ravens and snow and being wolves and foxes.

They both saw and sensed the Night King beyond the wall.

So Edaline knew, without any doubt - what the rest of her family was yet to realize.

Her sweet little brother was already gone and her choice of the two was simple.

The creature that returned from beyond the wall may look like Bran and have his memories - but he would never be Bran again.

He was something Other and magical and no longer human, like the lover currently gently stroking her cheek with his sharp inhuman nails.

Where hot tears were coming in silent ugly streams out of her black eyes.

Edaline was asleep and he was riding up and down his ranks brooding.

He was very good at brooding.

His army accepted their new queen with no question, the mindless meat had no opinion, the icy generals that have been his companions for so long.

They silently approved her beauty and her loyalty to him. They sensed her devotion much like he could, the beauty was obvious.

They silently bent the knee to her when they arrived - she was puzzled until he explained.

"They are honoring their new queen"

"Oh"

"You had a queen before?"

"No Edaline, you are the first and the last and the only"

And she kissed him, and he was going to tell her there was some ridiculous prophecy that never fulfilled but her mouth was insistent and her hands were exploring and he forgot.

The Night King knew very well that his Edaline was pleasing on the eye to most men who saw her - regardless of tribe.

Large breasts and soft skin and rounded hips were favored during his human days and thousands of years later it seemed, while a lot of other ideal of beauty would wax and wane.

He also knew, without any doubt, that was she thin and blond with tiny delicious mouthful breasts, or

short and stout and kissed by fire like the women of his home tribe. Or round like a fertility goddess of old - with dusky skin and generous child bearing hips, he would find her the most beautiful woman that ever walked this world.

He was pretty sure infact, that if she was a beautiful boy who looked at him the way she did - he, who remembered only being with women, would mount and possess and love him just as much.

What made Edaline one and only is that bright blue icy beacon inside of her that reached out to him with such fervor he would level mountains to follow it.

It was the way she thought he was perfect just as he was - winter rage and icy skin and ancient magic.

That she without a second thought abandoned the world of the sun and the living and came to the land of always winter and the dead to… be with him? Why?

It gave her nothing, no power no riches no nobility, Just darkness and solitude for eternity.

And she chose that over everything she ever known to lay in his arms every night and have him inside of her for what seemed like every waking moment.

He smiled at that, she was insatiable inventive and downright… well, some things that came into her pretty little head never crossed the mind in his in 8 thousand years.

How is it she never laid with a man before him?

Something was tugging at him about that.

"And she shall be as pure as snow of always winter untouched by a seed of the living"

He brought his horse to a halt and raced it back to where Edaline was.

He found her in the snow playing with some of the blue eyed boy children.

He paused for a moment to watch her from the shadows, the scenes tugging at something he couldn't name.

She was building a castle, Winterfell - he knew, out of the snow.

She would be surprised to learn that hundreds of miles away, her older sister was doing just that very thing with a different little boy.

She looked up surprised and pleased to see him.

He would never get tired of that.

The only creature in the entire world who actually showed true happiness at his approach.

He got down off his horse and wrapped her in a passionate kiss, which she immediately took to mean they were going to spend time doing a lot more and began unhooking his armor before they were even in private.

He would never get tired of that either he mused as she kissed her way down his navel and took a slow lick down his hardness.

He should talk to her he thought - but instead of taking him into her mouth she licked further down his balls, down where they connected until her tongue was at his entrance.

She prodded it with her tongue until it was nice and wet and he felt her finger slowly slide in as she worked her mouth on his balls and her other hand on his shaft.

Before he had a chance to register how good it felt, she slid in a second finger - which was getting a bit uncomfortable until she plunged her mouth onto his cock sucking him ferociously and pushed her fingers just so.

Very soon he came so fast and hard he was actually taken off guard.

She continued sucking him off until he stopped spasming.

Licking off stray strands of his seed afterwards and swallowing those too.

And then sliding up to wiggle into his embrace.

Her mouth had that slightly swollen just fucked look, her eyes glistening with mischief.

He realized she was still dressed and so was he for the most part.

"Hello my love" she whispered.

This just wouldn't do one bit, getting caught off guard like that was unbecoming of his powerful position.

Edaline felt her lover grab her wrists and flip her on her back.

He looked like at her with malice - but she knew that just meant he wanted her even more.

She vaguely suspected he wasn't subject to the same limitations of mortal men and could go on over and and over if he chose.

She wasn't sure - he was her only comparison.

He blew icy air on her wrists that were held above her head, and bonds of black ice formed - holding her pinned down with the strength of iron.

He unceremoniously unlaced her top with a single wave of his hand, and slid her leather pants off her in one jest.

She asked him to stop shredding clothes off a while ago - as fun as it was, replacing it here was hard and involved unpleasant inventory of dead women in his ranks who had no care if their clothes was on or off.

But Edaline found the act distasteful.

Found hordes of dead mothers and children and old people heartbreaking, even after he assured her he had little to do with most of their deaths. (Which wasn't a lie)

She told him the male fighters didn't bother her nearly as much or not at all.

Most were rangers or wildring like Yarro - and had plenty of blood on their hands.

She had an odd moral compass this one, he wasn't sure it was the same as his - after all humans were just meat for his army to him, but he did understand it.

All humans except his delicious Edaline.

She felt him spread her legs wide apart and she felt two more icy bands clamp down her ankles.

He pulled up and admired his handiwork.

She knew he liked her tied up, the power hungry darkness in him drank her helplessness in like wine.

But it was that darkness that first spoke to her - so she was happy to please it, excited by it.

It made her nipples rock hard and her exposed cunt soaking wet when he looked at her with those feral ancient eyes.

She squirmed against her bonds - wanting the sensation of him on her.

He chuckled, traced his sharp nail down her breast drawing a drop of blood.

She arched her back and moaned at this, as he dropped down and licked up the delicious red drop that traveled down her alabaster flesh.

She moaned again trying to gain more contact with him, he lightly touched her wet clit with his fingertip - extracting a thrust and a loud gasp from her.

"Please, my king, I need you" she begged - he laughed mercilessly.

Now this…. this really WAS one of his favorite things to do with her.

He dipped his head between her legs and attacked her openings and swollen clit with his sharp teeth, his tongue and his fingers, and when he felt she was close, so close he abruptly pulled away and just watched her for a bit.

Squirm and beg at first, then get angry and call him a fucking cold hearted bastard. (It made him laugh)

Then he went back to work, bringing her to the edge every time and stopping, once, twice…three times.

She wasn't begging any more. She was throwing lightning bolts with her eyes at him.

The feral beast in her has reared its head and she hissed through her teeth, pupils wide and hair wild.

"You will not set me free now if you know what's safe for you" she growled, and he was amused and surprised the little fragile human actually meant it.

He smiled darkly and the icy bonds shattered.

He was thrown down by a tornado that climbed on top of him and bit his mouth while impaling herself on his rigid cock - he laughed out loud.

He also loved this feral recklessness of hers, this passion that drowned out common sense when it came to him.

No, he was still in control this time - he flipped her on her back like she was a feather and pinned her wrists above her head with just his left hand, and he fucked her - mercilessly and with little regard for his own strength.

He felt her climax around him multiple times, felt her bite his shoulder and cry out for him again and again.

He let her wrists go finally one his seed finally spilled into her with more force he could ever remember.

They just laid like this for what seemed like forever

"You truly are the root of all evil and must be stopped"

She grumbled into his ear.

"I never claimed to be anything less"

He murmured and kissed the tip of her nose.

He remembered he came to talk to her about something.

Must have not been important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14

The question of what to do with Edaline was thick in the air of the castle.

And he couldn't understand Eda's strange behavior since she got there.

Her reluctance to talk about Bran and their parting nor her lack of surprise that he left her alone.

Then one the day she simply disappeared, he thought the note she left was about as truthful as the vows he once made.

"You know nothing Jon Snow"

something in Edaline's face the last few days reminded him of Yggrete, not by looks - they were as opposite as could be, but they determination in her face, the quiet seething something.

Oh gods, was his baby sister in love? Maybe he finally did know something...

He dismissed that idea almost instantly - with whom, his brothers of the watch or the wildling men she clearly feared?

His sister avoided company of both actually but where could she have gone then?

He wanted to go searching for her, but he was so torn, because he was bound to his vows and his place was here at Castle Black - moreso now than ever.

Then everything sort of fell into place and he no longer had to make any decisions when a wildring who barely escaped from an attack from the wights in a cave they were hiding in came to the castle gate.

He said he came to join the watch because he never seen the dead rise so fast and kill with so much purpose, so much determined rage and so close to here, in daylight,

He also dismissively told the Lord Commander they had captured a lovely young girl earlier that night, with black curls and soft clothes and skin, and they caught her tailing the ranger party a few days ago.

And that she was being enjoyed by their chieftain first (as was his right).

Ad he was the first wight to come out covered in blood to kill the others so she must have been just pretty shredded flesh by then.

The Lord Commander listened to the man in all the disgusting detail about the pretty little snow bunny that he never a turn with.

Then the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon Snow - had the man locked up in a cell.

Not because the things the man described he wanted to do to his sister, but because of the human bones and teeth that adorned the man's clothes and what he knew about his tribe from his experiences beyond the wall.

But he was practicing enormous self control not to hang the bastard.

He also knew that no matter how clever and inventive and brave Edaline could be, there was little likelihood she was not just flesh for the Night King.

But why did she venture beyond the wall, alone? He couldn't wrap his mind of losing another sibling - but in this case to such sheer stupidity.

He collected himself and began preparations on his next venture beyond the wall, him and the giant fire kred haired wildering he now considered a friend, were going to bring the living back here.

He would save as many of them as he could, even if he already lost his sister.

That is two women he loved, though in very different ways, that this ice and this wall had taken from him.

And that fueled his desire to save the living more than anything else could.

He wasn't wrong that Edaline was flesh for the Night King now, delicious soft human flesh he very much enjoyed.

Sometimes if he was out too far or caught up in things, she would send delicious mental reminders that he

hasn't enjoyed it in a while and would trace her dagger across her delicate snowy skin.

Or pause to lick the drops of blood from her fingers suggestively if she was skinning an animal for dinner.

The sight of her skin covered in blood or her handling a sharp knife never failed to bring out the hunter in him.

It also reminded him of their first intimate encounter when he watched her through the eyes of the dead.

A performance she happily repeated for him multiple times now when he was too far, and with great pleasure.

But he never stayed away longer than a day.

As much as he loathed to admit it, time without her at his side was a lot less pleasant and became somewhat of a chore.

He also noticed that when she was around his powers seemed to be considerably stronger and so were hers

His enormous power didn't require much to keep himself shielded from the little three eyed chick.

But with Eda around he didn't even have to use his own powers.

She was putting up all the seer shields against her brother herself without knowing how to really do it.

She simply dumped a lot of raw power into him that seemed to merge with his flawlessly

Her power seemed different than greenseers he encountered before because it fed in with his own so well.

He reasoned it was from the magic he infused her to keep her from feeling the cold.

He was actually rather surprised at how well that worked.

He tried a lighter version what he normally did with the babies to turn them to keep his precious Eda from freezing

But he was surprised her hair stayed black as darkest night, and her eyes didn't get that blue shine that he almost expected to see any day.

And her body was still as deliciously warm and supple and her heart beat just as strong.

And oh gods old and new, how he loved that yielding warm flesh.

His little Edaline that paid no attention to the hordes of the dead that could see them fuck out in the snow, and at one point asked if he wanted to use warging to look closer and from other angles at their creative activities by using the eyes of the dead because she loved how his hungry eyes watched her most of all.

(Where did she even come up with those things he wondered?)

But he did, more than once since - and she was just as delicious from every angle.

And having extra hands to hold her down and extra hands to penetrate her in places was it's own fun.

After all they were all him when under his direct control and thus no different when being fucked with the hilt of his sword.

Which was also her idea- he remembered and smiled darkly.

Some blissful while later as man and woman, and she still enticed him as much as at first, more even - because now she knew all of the buttons to push, the dirty little games to play and the way to make him see god he no longer believed in.

And she was actually quite enjoyable to be around, when she wasn't sad about her family.

He wished for a thousandth time that she wasn't a Stark, wasn't in any way related to the accursed raven child, it would make loving her so much easier.

And he knew he loved her, no longer had any doubt he loved her, and that was marvelous and delicious and one giant fuck you to the Children that did this to him, and who in all the worlds could forbid him to love anyways?

Who would dare?

He figured he could keep her alive much like his walkers if he needed to.

His perfect Edaline would be a queen at his side forever- once he owned the world.

She would rule at his side.

He resigned long ago his kind wasn't meant to have real children - and she never asked about things like that anyways so it never came up.

He also remembered women had ways of keeping that away if they chose to somehow, so he just didn't worry about it.

And he all but forgot the stupid prophecy once told to him by a dying child of the forest.

Edaline was actually happy and at peace.

Her stern icy otherworldly ice god was everything she ever needed in a lover and everything she knew no high born lord would be.

She rarely gave thought to the fact that as a whole, he meant death and winter to the living.

She never felt part of that world anyways.

She thought it corrupt and sad. Between the fate of her father and mother, Theon's betrayal and the petty cruelty she had seen in her time away from the protective walls of her keep.

She thought the world should freeze and die,

Fuck the world.

She snuggled up close to her ice king, who did not need to sleep but laid next to her every morning until she fell into slumber - she slept most days now and was awake nights to be out riding with him, nocturnal by nature and thus more powerful in darkness.

Something he secretly found very endearing of his sweet little human.

She wrapped her sweet little body around his icy flesh and nibbled on his ear.

"Stay with me today" she whispered - kissing his neck and chest and sliding his hand between her legs, where warm wetness promised hours of entertainment and bliss.

He sighed, he actually had to be present in the icy flesh, he murmured something about wildrings trying to cross the wall with the lord commander and that he couldn't very well lose the opportunity to replenish his army.

But Edaline's eyes lit up!

Jon would be there?

Then narrowed in a way he did not much care for.

He hoped she wouldn't know about this.

"Can I see Jon? I just want to see that he is fine and not hurt!"

He inwardly reeled in his rising anger.

"He may very well not be FINE if he is a fool enough to come this far north himself"

Edaline's face changed, the feral beast of was peaking out of her narrowed eyes and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You promised me!" she said- her tone quiet and deadly.

"One brother one time"

He groaned on the inside, he was getting angry with her which was rare, and angrier at himself because he did make that foolish promise.

"Yes, he grunted through his teeth, his eyes having a dangerous gleam in them she wasn't used to seeing directed at her.

"I will spare… Jon Snow...this time…" he all but hissed our

.

He was truly angry now.

Any sane person would be smart to run at that moment because the wind was howling and snow was picking up and rocks were getting dislodged from mountains of ice.

She looked directly at her king in all his anger and might, anger at her, but instead of being a sane little fearful human - she got up off the bed in all her naked wild haired glory and smiled at him wickedly.

"Is my king angry I am holding him to his word?" She purred as she straddled his lap and ran her nails inside his armor.

He roughly pushed her off him.

He wasn't in the mood.

Now she was getting mad, he felt her anger boiling inside her .

"You are actually mad I am making you keep your promise!"

She yelled

.

"And here I thought your word meant something more than empty air!"

THIS STUPID HUMAN WAS JUST ASKING TO DIE SCREAMING!

But when he looked at her fearless face and her pursed lips and her white skin covered in red splotches of her anger - his own melted away into nothing.

This tiny naked girl yelling at him without a trace of fear forcing him to keep his word like she could hurt HIM.

And in sudden horror he realized she could.

Because seeing her unhappy did hurt him, which is why he made that damn promise to her in the first place.

He laughed at the irony of it and lifted her in his arms and kissed her lips and cheeks and breasts and belly, and her soft thighs and all the wet spaces between until she forgave his loss of temper and called out for him in other ways.

"Yes my queen, my beautiful little feral beast, I will keep my promises to you - always."

"No tricks?" she told him the stories of the Orhers, the trickery of their ways her Nan told her about.

How he laughed at those, for those stories were true - of the Children and their ilk. Winter did not play tricks.

"No tricks."

"And I want to come with you. I want to see my brother one last time, please my love?"

And there was that sad look again.

"Yes my little queen, anything to keep you happy" he sighed for he knew it was to be true.

They arrived a mile away from the village of Hardhome the next night


	3. Chapter 3

Eda rode with her king, his strong arms keeping her pinned to the dead horse, body close to his.

She wasn't at home on a dead horse - not because they were dead, but because she never felt home on any horse.

He laughed when she grudgingly admitted that.

When he asked her why, were they were too big?

She explained - quite the opposite - too small.

They felt unsteady and fragile - and she never fully trusted that she wasn't too heavy for even the largest steed to cause it discomfort.

.

He really laughed at that - what nonsense.

She was the only person in the world who could make him laugh like this, make him laugh at all.

It was one of the reasons she was so special - how could he ever explain to her what seeing him as a man for the first time in a millennia.

Seeing a being separate from his station and power and simply speaking to him about mundane things like this

made her one and only human worthy to be at his side?

He was becoming overly sentimental again - something else Edaline and only she did to his ancient being.

He pointed out the animals she consumed for her dinner were probably in discomfort with all the killing as were creatures that made up her leathers.

She shrugged at that without any remorse.

"I need to eat to live, and I like meat, I don't NEED to ride horses very often, and I don't like it so everyone wins, me and the horse"

and proceeded to eat the adorable bunny she killed a while earlier.

He asked what animal she would like to ride and she promptly replied

"Polar bear! Or an elephant (she read of them once) or a dragon" something big and with teeth - something she was sure could hold her and would be dangerous enough to be capable of only letting those they chose willingly ride them.

He chuckled, she really was a funny thing - he didn't have the heart to tell her a horse who didn't want to be saddled could easily kill a man.

He also knew better than to point out that size and ferociousness had nothing to do with each other and she, who barely reached up to his shoulder but would challenge powers of winter itself to get her way, should know that.

But it just reminded him that he needed to figure out a way to obtain a dragon.

He focused his mind trying to see the entire picture of events as they were unfolding.

Even for an ancient power like him - things of now and of the very near future if he could glance that far, were laid out as subtle puzzle pieces with no distinct edges.

Like a shattered mirror reflecting hundreds of events from various directions floating down a rapid river past his eyes.

And placing the people and the places and the when took skill and energy.

But he did see something that made him smile.

Keeping his promise to Edaline to spare her Not Brother would turn out to be a good thing after all it seems if he saw things correctly.

And to think, without her, he wouldn't even have this marvelous idea to get a dragon in the first place.

And to think, without her, he wouldn't even have this marvelous idea to get a dragon in the first place!

The power of it excited him.

He dipped his head and bit hard on her neck like he knew she loved - possessively running his hands up her body and stroking her breasts just the way she adored.

They were far ahead of everyone else, and it was time to stop for a break.

She leaned into him stretching out like a jungle cat.

"Already my love?"

He didn't answer, he wanted her right there in the ice and snow, a mile from where her stupid crow brother surely was.

He pulled her off the horse and slammed her on the ground.

Shredding her clothing in the process.

Ignoring her gentle reminder that she would now have to find new things to wear again.

He was too hard, too ready, he just wanted her naked and squirming and screaming for him with the urgency of their first time together.

And when he took her hard and fast and ignoring that branches were scratching up her soft skin until at some point she cut her head a bit on a sharp stone.

But she was the one who didn't let him stop to check on her.

"I am so close, KEEP FUCKING ME - DON'T YOU DARE STOP"

And she smeared her blood on his lips and kissed him again.

And that taste of her warmth drove him over the edge as they both came for what seemed like eternity.

Some distance away Jon Snow paused on his horse.

"Did you hear that? He asked Tourmand.

"Hear what? I hear the wind picking up and the snow rolling of the mountain tops in the distance - they must be closer than I thought."

"No, I could have sworn, I heard my little sister's voice…" said the Lord Commander.

"Aye mate" and the giant laid his huge hand on Jon's shoulder remembering what fate most likely took little Eda.

"Winter forests in here parts have a way to play tricks on our minds" he said darkly.

"Do not let noises in the darkness distract you - we must make haste"

Edaline was annoyed. "I look like something from your army"

He ran his icy hands over the tatters if her clothes and didn't answer He thought she looked the best this way, wild with bites and bloody scratched drying on her and blood on her hands.

His favorite swollen just-kissed by ice just mouth.

Taste and smell of her blood never failed to drive him over the edge.

And his sweet little Edaline didn't just humor that particular desire of his - she reveled in it, embraced it, would probably fuck him on a bed of blades and sharp nails if she could.

Because what got Edaline flowing and wild more than anything else was driving the powerful and mighty king of ice out of his mind and on his knees with desire.

He smiled at that, he didn't mind occasionally being conquered by his little queen in that way.

She really was the most perfect woman that ever existed in any life he remembered.

This unlife or his life as a human man.

Did she even know that?

The intensity of his emotion for her and possibly that he might lose her was the closest he felt to fear in millennia.

Did she know that too?

Once again his thoughts darkened with suspicion that this was all a setup, a trick.

But he looked at her trying to tie her clothing back together and angrily cursing him under her breath and thought - no.

No magic could make this furious ball of humanity come up with such colorful phrases.

"Head wounds bleed a lot - even small cuts" she snapped annoyed that he asked about it at all.

"I am fine"

Which was all true, but he found humor that he was more concerned about it than she was.

Mortals just didn't realize how easy death could come upon them.

And he knew only few ever bothered to study it - try to pathetically replicate his magic of raising dead flesh.

They were often not in favor with the rest of their ilk.

Raising the dead were a forbidden subject in many Westeros circles.

Edaline told him of the first time the Lannisters came to their keep. She was but a girl.

But she met the filthy prince Joffrey formally and later… not so formally.

A few years younger than him she made herself scarce during the feasts - unlike most other children, so she was surprised to come face to face with the little boy in the darkest corner of the barn.

"This is no place for a little prince" Eda snapped at her intruder.

"Nor is it for a lady!"

Retorted the little lion prince - but he looked around fearfully - he wasn't suppose to be here either.

"I… have business here" she said darkly…

"Like what?"

The little boy was curious in spite of himself. She rolled her eyes but answered.

"See the pigs in that pen? They are heavy with litters, but they are ill, their litters all have been born dead. Or die right after birth."

" The swine keeper keeps them away from the rest but I want to see if I can make them stay alive or breath life into them. Now shut up… the timing is important"

"That is necromancy! And not for girls!" hissed the prince, but he looked slightly scared and impressed.

"Why are YOU here" she narrowed her eyes looking at the small knife in his hand.

"I…"

"You've been killing the small animals around the farm! You little beast!"

"I…."

He didn't look remorseful, just afraid that he got caught.

She thought for a moment.

"You can kill the piglets that are born alive, they are doomed to die in pain anyways, make it fast - I will show you other sick animals that need to go and I want to study. Leave the healthy and those that can still recover, and make it clean. No pain. So only when I watch - I don't trust you to not make the ill ones not suffer"

The prince looked at her dumbfounded but slowly nodded. So an unspoken demented partnership - a perversion of what her father and the king shared, was forged over piles of hog shit.

So that second fateful time the king and his golden kids descended upon Winterfell, and the short time she spent in the capital before leaving for home ahead of her sisters - she was the only Stark the young prince did not torment.

He still tormented her sisters and eventually killed her father.

His fear of her did not extend far enough to protect them.

But he never as much as disrespected her or looked her way crossly.

Perhaps he simply remembered the precision with which her knife dissected the dead animals, or the specific instructions she barked to him to ensure the little bodies were buried and not a trace of blood was left behind on their fine clothes.

She in turn, also remembered the darkness and emptiness in the little boy and begged her father to let her Leave.

Being around him as a boy she was able to ensnare his type of darkness with her own, use it as she used any other tool, channeling it, keeping him from harming the cats and dogs and others at their home.

The black hole of filth and depravity grown Joffrey blossomed into - she got physically ill just being around him.

His darkness was different from her king, the velvet soothing smooth caress that she wanted to drown in.

Joffrey's darkness was a vacuum. She was glad when he died.

She really hoped Sansa did it.

She told her king that story once - he was curious and amused about trying to resurrect the piglets.

After all, raising the dead was his...specialty.

She shrugged.

"Supposedly I was born dead, really dead and cold and came back to life all on my own when the midwife was about to bury me in the snow, I was trying to see how to do it, and um...I wanted to save the baby piglets."

He wasn't sure why he was remembering that story of hers now or how much he believed it. From what he knew infants born like she was describing were beyond help - save by powers like his, but the midwife was old and tired and must have missed a heartbeat in newborn Eda.


	4. Chapter 4

Hardhome part 1

"You were at the Fist of the First Men. If we abandon them, you know what they become. We can learn to live with the wildlings, or we can add them to the army of the dead. Whatever they are now, they're better than that.

"

Jon Snow.

Edaline asked the king what he was planning to do.

It seemed replenishing his never ending hordes was too vague an answer for the likes of her.

He told selective truth, well, he did not lie by omitting some details she did not know to ask about.

His plans were his alone after all he reasoned, and way before she appeared in his unlife like a stubborn storm he couldn't get enough of.

But he told her this part - he wanted to keep the free folk from leaving.

"Why does the fate of the living concern you anyways my love?"

"If they all cross with your brother, how will my kind continue?

Our numbers are small and need to get larger for the long winter ahead"

"Do you bring the long winter or do you come closer with the long winter?" she asked.

He pointedly did not answer that.

But she oddly accepted that lack of answer as she accepted him as he was, like the cold or the tide.

Something that happened. She asked questions about specific details sure - but he sensed it rarely occurred to her to ask him for motivation for his action no more than she would ask the icy wind why it blew.

Once she asked why he was the lord of the winter and the dead.

"I just am.." it never puzzled anyone before, the long nights and icy cold and dying seemed to go together.

"But they don't make sense together - they are not even related" she wondered loudly.

"How so my love" he asked

She absently stroked a frozen black branch next to them.

"Because things of winter, like trees under ice are not dead, things under ice are still alive"- it's not at all the..." she said quietly.

At that moment he would have moved mountains for her if she asked.

So when she asked when do I get to see my brother - naturally he dismissively told her.

"Any time- I you can see him arrive at the village from that hill"

"No… when do I get to SEE my brother, talk to him in person, tell him I am alive and well and put his mind at ease for I have no doubt he still blames himself since I left - I know him"

He blanched at that.

"What? I never said you are allowed to actually go down to the humans and talk to him"

"ALLOWED?! ALLOWED?!" She was up in front of him- face covered in red splotches of fury.

"I have to be allowed to do something?! I am not one of your mindless wights, not one of your turned White Walkers, I am not even bound to you by any stupid Westerosi laws! No one 'gave me away' to you! Here I am a free woman!"

She was the angriest he ever seen her…

"I came here because I wanted to, I stay here, because I want to, and I will come and go as I please!"

She screamed the last part so loud the dead horses a few feet away actually spooked and left the clearing.

He will kill her now he decided. Like he wanted to when they first met!

The wind was howling furiously around and encircling them in a snow funnel and a fence of sharp icicles.

Edaline couldn't stand straight under all that wind and fell on her knees.

No one spoke to him this way.

He was ready to take out his sword to strike her he really was!

He looked at her, she was the most unsubmissive picture of someone kneeling one could imagine.

It actually had to take considerable effort to look this defiant while in that pose.

She was still yelling some no doubt creative things in his directions into the howling wind, he wasn't paying attention.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

My fearless queen clearly has a death wish.

But he felt regret again his temper got best of him.

If he was dig deeper into himself he would admit his fear of losing her to a burst of his own fury.

The storm suddenly stopped.

He kneeled down next to her in the snow.

"Edaline, it may not be safe for you to go there, he may not let you go back..".

He hated to admit that this was the real reason he didn't want her going

"My brother is one of the most decent kind people in the world" she grunted, still angry

"He would never tell me where to go and where to stay as long as I was happy - unlike some men"

When she walked into the settlement she was actually happy for her muddy bloodstained tattered look.

She would have stood out like a sore thumb in her clean(ish) Westeros clothes lack of any need for a warm outer layer.

This was she looked just like a free woman who might of had a rough day.

She was making her way through the tents to where she was told the Crow was arriving.

She liked how unceremonious those people were, back home, there would be rows and rows of armed guard to attend such an event. Only privy to highborn Lords

Here it seemed all were welcome.

No one even blinked twice that she was a female heading to such a meeting.

She was really born on the wrong side of the wall.

She was already in the tent then a bold giant with human bones around his neck roughly grabbed her.

"Snow bunny! My my, here I thought you were nothing but pretty dead flesh and here you are, alive and so well fed".

He put his hand over her mouth and tapped her on the head with something heavy.

Her stupid cut began bleeding again, but much harder. Making everything seem fuzzy and red, but knew the man, he was one of the others sitting around the fire the

night Yarro and his men caught her.

He was ….Lord of Bones? That was a funny name

Then she passed out.

When she woke up she thought she was having a vision, or a dream.

A red bearded giant was beating Lord of Bones to death with his own scepter - the same one she thought he must have knocked her out with.

Something about kings? It was so hard to make her ears eyes and mind focus.

And in the corner there was an actual giant, which quickly made her refile the red hair man as a "larger than average person"

In the center - among all the wildlings and madness and she spied a black cloak, black curly hair and yelled out as loud as she could.

"Jon Snow! Jon! It's Edaline" she felt like they were kids again and she was calling out for him during a friendly match with their brothers to wish him luck (or to tell him she hoped he lost miserably if she was mad).

But as disoriented as she was it made her giggle and reality fade out a bit.

Next there was just dark, and then she felt Jon's hands pulling her off the floor.

"Eda, oh my god Edaline! Tormund, someone - help me, I think she is bleeding out from her head."

She was not, silly Jon,

"You know nothing Jon Snow" she giggled at him and watched his eyes widen in horror than she faded out again.

She felt Jon's hands being replaced by softer female hands.

One of the women was putting pressure on the gushing cut and stroking her hair.

"Karsi, this is Jon Snow's wee little sister who disappeared some time ago in the Cave of Echoes.

The dead marched through there - he thought she was gone, but this filth"

and he kicked the dead body of the Lord of Bones, "

must have escaped with her in tow and kept her prisoner all this time!"

Karsi, a woman who had seen a lot - looked at the girl sympathetically - her clothes was shredded, her pretty young body covered in bites scratches and bruises of various stages of healing.

She knew exactly what men like him would do to a small helpless girl and she shivered.

Jon had some of the men he trusted get Edaline on the boat - and continued on his way, he had work to do, he will absorb the shock of her alive later.

From what she heard based on hearsay - as she was completely out at this point - all hell broke loose after that.

The Night King knew something was wrong the moment who could no longer feel his connection to Edaline.

Her bright beacon that beckoned him with its icy blue steady flame even from beyond the wall suddenly went silent.

So abrupt was this loss of her essence that he came to a dead stop and so did his hoard of the dead.

He knew she reached Jon Snow at least, but that is where things just went black.

He felt around for a pretty soft corpse with black curls - but no female corpses recently appeared in the camp.

Where was she? Something had to be wrong - should wouldn't just disappear unless her mind was beyond reaching.

He though of all the things he would do to anyone who touched a single hair on her head.

He altered his orders to his leads - they acknowledged his orders without a question a nod and moved into new positions

Then he coldly redirected every single dead body towards the open gate of Hardhome


	5. Chapter 5

The ice and wind came first, frantic humans running in to bar the gates leaving their own kind locked out.

Good. More meat. He didn't have time for letting the wights do things naturally to raise the remains. To those on the inside. There was a cloud of mist, silence - and suddenly everyone on the other side were no longer on the side on the living.

Really, he just had to focus a tiny bit, quick clean deaths -instant soldiers in relatively good condition.

The wights descended tearing up the living with what looked like chaos and mayhem.

But they had did have a goal, kill everyone who wasn't Edaline - he would sort it out later.

Several things about Jon's behavior caught his attention - firstly because he really was as flawlessly heroic as Eda described, coming back over and over to face certain death to get more children and women out.

It would almost be a pity to kill him and his shiny ideals.

Secondly, if Jon was coming back for others - Edaline must already be safe in one of the boats.

And the King realized three things in his cold calculating mind and hated them all.

He couldn't sink any of the boats - he didn't know which had Eda and couldn't risk it.

— So he bid the dead to stop at the shore.

If soft human Edaline was truly injured humans needed to care for her.

— Short of raising her as a wight, he had no powers to take pain or heal her.

And last, that burned him most of all:

—Her wretched "brother" really was the best person to keep her safe during this state.

He walked up to the end of the docks completely ignoring the massacre occurring around them.

He stopped at the edge and stared down Jon Snow - the youngest commander of the Night's Watch ever elected, with all the coldness and hatred of winter and thousands of years of solitude.

If Jon possessed even a fraction of the seer gifts his sister or brother did, he would have heard loud and clear in his mind the Night King say - in a voice as cold as the ice falling around him.

"It must be your lucky day little bastard pup, your life just became immensely more valuable to me"

With that, he raised his arms and with one move - his army doubled in size


	6. Chapter 6

Edaline woke up feeling too hot.

It was too hot and too stuffy, she reached out looking for the cold hard flesh she adored so much but found only more blankets, furs, pillow and a warm familiar hand resting on hers.

It was attached to a very tired looking young man with curly black hair who was sitting in a chair next to her bed snoring gently.

It looked and smelled like he has been through something very unpleasant and had not had time to wash up.

She knew that face…

"Jon?"

His eyes snapped open and the next moment the disgustingly dirty creature was tightly hugging her smearing her nightshirt with lord knows what, blood, soot?

"Edaline, you are finally awake, I tried to be at your side every moment my duty allowed me."

"I can see that… but.." and things were really coming back to her now.

"Why am I HERE…"

"We rescued you after we found you barely alive, don't be frightened littler sister, he is long dead"

"Of cause he is dead!" she snapped losing her temper with how dense her brother could be.

He is the Night King!"

"But why am I here with you, you must let me go back to Hardhome so I can get back."

Jon looked at her - face full of sorrow.

His poor little sister, he was surprised and saddened she remembered or saw the horror that the necromancer and his dead army brought along with the storm, she suffered so much in the hands of that wildring cannibal already.

He saw the marks on her body when Samwell treated her.

Jon looked like he was going to vomit and kill someone, but he couldn't decide in which order just thinking about it.

Was the experience was so terrible for poor Edaline she went mad?

He gently and in his usual clumsy manner, suggested that he did see her in the … nude and saw all the bites and cuts… so he understood why she may need to make something up to deal with everything for now.

Edaline felt like the bed was spinning, and she was becoming red, for how could she ever explain to her brother (whom she was pretty sure has never laid with a woman) that pain shared by lovers with consent and pleasure could look terrifying to the outside eye.

Than she was changing to green, because the bed was still tilting without actually moving and she was anxious had that feeling one gets before they expel their dinner all over the floor.

She was just about to say all those things, opened her mouth actually…. but the magical tilting bed gave its last jerk, and she vomited over the Lord Commander.

She heard more people come running in, Sam and Gilly?

The girl had to be Gilly - Why was she looking at her so strangely?

Samwell Tarly tending to her as well as a Maester would have.

He truly had a skill and a kind heart, he didn't bring up what might or might have not happened or call her mad.

Just gave her milk of the poppy for her head, treated her cuts and filled her in on the account of how Jon found her.

But with the uproar in the castle and wildring tribes across the wall for the first time in recorded history.

Jon and Samwell had to be elsewhere and it was Gilly who stayed with Eda later that evening.

Eda was going crazy, not understanding why she still couldn't feel her love. Did the wall get stronger?

But she suspected she was just a lot weaker at the moment and that probably didn't help things.

Eda knew the awful things that happened to Gilly for a large part of her life.

Knew even more nasty details about that horrible old man from some of the more… unusual visitors that stopped by his keep for a tribute, but also did keep a closer eye than anyone would expect, on their sisters and mothers.

The younger boys - unlike the silent ancient generals, would talk sometimes.

Edaline hated the idea that Gilly, who truly has been raped and abused most of her life, was feeling sorry for HER.

Gilly was the strongest girl Eda ever met and she didn't want undeserved sympathy from her.

Gilly would have also probably died of shock to learn someone actually thought of her that way.

"Gilly" Eda decided to try something else.

"You lived beyond the wall most of your life and your… father, he worshiped the Others yes?"

"He was a godly man in his own way" Gilly shrugged.

"Gilly, did he ever do anything or say anything to… attract their attention or call on them without using a weirwood I mean?"

Gilly peered at her, pulling baby Sam closer to her breast.

"Why are you asking me Edaline?..."

"Gilly please? Can you just tell me?"

"The Others can hear the blood of a sacrifice if one truly summons them…" Gilly whispered.

"Father would always slice his hand and drip the blood in the snow to get THEM to come for the boys" she continued in hushed horror, eyes wide.

"He said he would bleed our useless cunts, but it wouldn't work, it had to be someone who really WANTED them, worshiped the King" so it could only be him - the last man of true faith"

Now Gilly was clutching her son and looking completely terrified.

Eda hugged Gilly and baby Sam, she would make sure nothing would ever happen to them or else!

"Thank you! And Gilly, your father - he was horrid, the Watch didn't need to burn his body, none of your brothers would have ever raised him even as a wight.

Also, you or your sisters, you are the only ones always safe in the forests you know, your brothers and know who they are, they won't hurt their kin"

She instantly regretted saying this.

Firstly, wasn't sure her king would approve sharing this bit of humanity and thus weakness his generals had retained, but she didn't care at the moment.

It was mostly because Gilly was looking at her like she grew an extra head.

"You were telling them the truth… " she whispered.

"You really were out there with THEM…"

And it actually broke Eda's heart to see Gilly run out of the room without another word, and to know that she would never get to hold baby Sam again as long as Gilly breathed.

Icy winds were tearing trees out by their roots

He tried to tell himself that a life of one single human could not possibly affect someone like him to the extent that he could not summon the willpower to calm the raging storms around him.

But he missed her with a need he hasn't felt since the last time he had a beating heart and needed things like food and warmth.

If he could get her he would tear down the wall, kill every human animal and dragon and turn the world into an icy desert with no inhabitant - alive or dead, to rule.

If it only be him and his Edaline until the end of time.

At one point - he rounded up well preserved wights with soft black curls and youthful curves.

Beautiful mindless female bodies to command and explore every depraved pleasure he could think of.

Something that got boring very quickly in the first 50 years of his almost eternal existence.

It hasn't changed now, if anything, seeing even superficial resemblance to his little Edaline on mindless faces of those things just made him more furious.

It has been a full day and a full night since he felt her presence in his mind at all, and the feeling was - it was like being pierced by dragonglass all over again.

The not Edalines fell dead, really dead this time, in the snow. He couldn't stomach looking at them


	7. For the Watch

Eda was done throwing up what felt like everything she ever consumed again.

Gilly was kind enough to return (alone) later and help her.

She wondered who was watching Sam but didn't want to make the other girl upset.

She went back to the wash basin utterly defeated with hot salty tears streaming down her face.

Gilly handed her a cup of something icy and dark.

"What's this?"

"It's some herbs and salt and melted ice and yeast brew, - I was never sick but some of my sisters were, this really helps"

Edaline didn't really hear, she gulped down the liquid and did feel a little better

"Thank you, how did you know to make this for me? I didn't know you were such a skilled healer"

Gilly looked uncomfortable, surely the ladies raised with so much more freedoms than she ever had knew the basic things.

"Edaline…" Gilly tried to sound gentle.

They were interrupted by Jon..

"Edaline, get dressed and gather what you can, I fear things here may soon not be as safe as I hoped"

To the other girl:

"Gilly, grab your child and go find Samwell, you need to make haste, you guys are leaving here tonight, he will tell you everything.

And Edaline was alone, feeling a lot better than she had in awhile.

"Thank you for everything Gilly" she thought.

She got dressed quickly and made her way outside - how to do this without being obvious?

Good, her small dagger was still with her bag and boots.

She walked out into the icy air and felt one hundred times better. That heat was killing her.

Finding a secluded section of the castle wall she sliced her arm in a long gash.

Slicing her palm seemed stupid.

There was a full moon and darkness - if those things mattered at all, this should work.

And she prayed - in a way, as crimson blood dropped down onto soft falling snow.

She thought about her king, how much she wanted to be next to him again, in his icy arms with his sapphire eyes on her.

Making love to him in the snow, out there - like fucking winter itself, wild and furious and magnificent.

Tears began streaming down her face again - falling hot onto the snow next to the blooming red.

This was insane, it would never work.

She called for him with every desire, every feeling every part of her.

Suddenly she felt him!

Felt him on the other side of the wall, felt his eyes and his mind roaming around all that was his.

Her king was furious, she never felt such darkness, such anger in him.

She had a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach - was he furious at her?

She did stupidly get stuck here. She felt rotten…

"My love, I am here please find me!" She was crying again.

But her concentration was broken by the frantic howling of Ghost from below.

She looked down and her heart broke into a million pieces.

She rushed down all the flights of stairs colliding with Ser Davos at head of her brother's body.

Ser Davos wasted little time, gently he detached sobbing Edaline from her brother's corpse.

"Quick, help me get him inside!"

And Edaline did what she could to help the few men of the Watch who didn't betray her brother


	8. Chapter 8

When he felt Edaline reach it was almost equal to the joy he felt at the moment her actual form appeared in the soft tender flesh.

More so, because now he intimately knew every inch of that flesh.

Even more because that flesh laughed and taunted him, and broke apart his brooding solitude and challenged him and didn't fear him even when she probably should.

But this barbaric ritual? How did she even know it?

Her pretty skin was bleeding and he wasn't there to stop it with his lips.

Gods how he wanted her, even a few days apart and he was going mad just imaging what he would do once she would be back with him.

He smiled darkly, he would surely punish her for getting lost in the first place, or getting caught, whatever, he would find reasons to punish her for something.

He grew hard just thinking about it.

It didn't matter, she was alive and calling for him.

Once he heard her - it took no effort at all to zoom in on where she was, Castle Black as he suspected. He snagged a raven to see her.

She was on the castle wall, and she felt him, felt his fury for losing her, but he felt her love for him, her need, her hunger.

Oh yes, he would tear down mountains for his beautiful queen.

When something happened to break her focus, he looked closer in and saw the brother pup, dying on the ground.

Frankly he found seeing the young man who has been a thorn in his side, sprawled out and gasping his last breath, quite a lovely sight.

But the pain and heartbreak he felt from his lover was simply not worth the small joy of killing one human.

Once Jon was brought inside Eda was with his body most of the night, tear stricken.

After a few hours kind onion knight convinced her to change and get some rest, they may have a long road ahead.

Once away from Jon, Eda was able to reel in her grief and think clearly again.

And she did feel something that was like seeing a sail to a drowning man.

"I can feel you my love!" and she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

She would have been envious to know that her younger brother - the three eyed raven in the works - could walk, change his clothes and even travel in time in his visions.

The best she could muster was making sure she was slightly less blood stained than in real life - she looked dreadful.

He didn't care about any of that.

He must have been outside a forest near some cave, brooding on the cliffs and trying to decide the best way to get his lover.

Then he felt her appear in his mind, unlike all those children, had flawless control of all planes of reality.

She was still tears stricken, but alive and here. He would deal with the rest of his business at the cave later.

She sheepishly looked at her childlike nightclothes.

The next moment he was lifting her up and kissing her, his hands roaming under that stupid thing, making sure every delicious bit of her was still there.

She was so happy, so home in his icy arms that she forgot for a minute that this wasn't real, forgot about where she actually was and began to sob.

He became more gentle with his caress, settling for stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

Somewhere in between he got the story as she remembered it and from what she was told.

He was furious again, he stiffened and his hand itched for his curved blades.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I will kill this Lord of...Bones" mentally adding he probably already have amongst the thousands that died that day.

"Oh no, Jon's friend killed him"

She looked around and her eyes grew wide

"How many?" she was looking at never ending hordes of the newly dead.

He shrugged indifferently.

"Most of them, I was trying to find you"

He was waiting for her to get angry, but after looking around again she looked down at her small bare feet.

"I guess I could have just sent my brother a raven and they would all be alive.

She commented blandly as she leaned into him closer and stroked his hands.

He watched her in slack jawed amazement.

He was expecting her to be mad.

But all he felt was just… acceptance of his nature again.

And great sadness that was swirling around her like a cloud of smoke.

He looked at her closer.

"Edaline, it was me who took their lives, not you, you have no reason to do.., this".

He wiped the stream of hot fluid continuously rolling from her eyes.

She angrily swiped his hand away and looked confused by his statement.

"You thought I was hurt" she said nonchalantly.

"I would have have killed twice as many if I thought you were in trouble"

She kissed him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then he saw her tears were still streaming and it dawned on him- she wasn't crying about all those people she never met.

His queen didn't care for humanity as a whole, but she cared for specific humans, and very much.

She was crying over that stupid pup.

He sighed.

"I did promise you one brother one time" he said darkly.

"You never used that up at Hardhome."

He justified it in his mind that the pup was important to his future plans.

But really, it was because he couldn't stand to see those dark eyes red rimmed with so much pain.

Her eyes lit up with hope.

And she was busy kissing and biting his neck, his fingers his wrists.

Pulling him tighter to her.

Even in her grief he felt her desire for him.

"I wish you were here with me, she murmured. I am never leaving your side again my King"

He gently pushed her sweet caresses away.

"Later lover, time for your brother grows short before he will be all but raised meat, and I feel other powers trying to interfere, go to him"

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just lay your hand on him, I will do the rest, now wake up"

Edaline ran into the room to see a strange woman with crimson hair chanting over her brother.

Ser Davos nodded to let her through, she looked up and stared at everyone.

"If you are all done I want to be alone to say goodbye she barked at men she knew and men she didn't"

The onion knight nodded and everyone except Ghost left them alone.

It looked like the strange woman was done with her chanting, but her crimson eyes stared at Edaline and widened in surprise curiosity and fear before Ser Davos ushered her away.

She laid her hands on his nude body wondering what her king would do.

She didn't get a chance to wonder long, a power like nothing she ever felt poured through her - it made her feel so close to her love that it was as if she was wrapped in his embrace,

It was cold as ice, it was delicious - it felt like, it felt like when he spilled into her as she clutched around him in ecstasy after hours of love making.

"One brother once" she felt him whisper in her mind.

And how she loved him then, but for the first time since she fell into the abyss of those icy blue flames, she wondered who her lover really was, what powers he actually had?

But instead of fear, it made her tingle with excitement - made her body crave his touch right now right here fuck the Watch, fuck the world, fuck everything alive.

She just wanted HIM, inside of her right now or she would die.

She felt him chuckle softly in her mind.

"We will be together soon my love, go to you… brother now"

And he pulled away from her mind.

And in a second, it was gone.

She gasped then.

Then Jon gasped and tried to sit and just as quickly she pulled her hands away and screamed for Ser Davos to come help her.

She thought she would have a lot of explaining - but clearly the Red Woman's chanting wasn't for nothing.

But the strange red eyes looked at Eda too long for comfort .


	9. Chapter 9

Edaline let Jon and those loyal to him sort things out.

She unlike the rest, had no concerns that his eyes would turn ice blue.

He was alive as he could be, they were all alive and warm and human and ugly in her eyes.

She was so very very tired all the time the last few days.

She just wanted rest.

She fell into her bed and into the abyss of darkness and snow where her king was already waiting.

He was so beautiful - all dark edges and ice and those brilliant eyes that drove her mad.

He was in a black cave with dead trees and he had his sword out.

He looked so lost in thought that he didn't notice her until she was right next to him.

He turned to her - and for a moment she was frightened of him. She saw what everyone else saw when they looked at him.

Death, ice, ancient inhuman horror, all the fierceness of the long winter and darkest night and things that have been killing men kind in as long as darkness was there.

But much like the first time she saw him in that fateful stolen vision.

The fear didn't push her away, it made her heart beat faster with excitement, made her want to jump head first into this icy pool of darkness and never resurface.

Unlike the first time, this time she didn't hold back watching from the distance until he saw her.

She pulled her night dress over her head and threw it somewhere on the ground leaving her completely nude, she unwound her braided hair into its wild glory and she turned the Night King to her beautiful nude body and kissed him fiercely and pulled him down on top of her.

Sword still in his hand and a mild look of surprise.

She rolled them over so she was on top, taking out just his cock - no time to pull all this armor off!

And impaled her hot dripping wetness on his hard ice.

She fucked him with all the pent up fury of not really being there, of not being with him for the last few days.

She pulled his sharp nails to her back encouraging him to dig them into her tender flesh.

She leaned into him - her naked breasts rubbing against his cold black armor, scratching her hard nipples and sending tiny jolts of pleasure to her very center.

He came as she came, biting her ear gently and telling her to hush.

Reminding her while teasing her ear with his tongue that she was alone in her room at the moment after all, not really here in the cave with him where she could scream deliciously for him as loud as she liked.

He was correct of cause, and she giggled picturing her brother or Ser Davos - men that had bravery and honor radiate from their very soul like a lighthouse in the night, break down the door - swords bared, to defend poor helpless Edaline from whatever peril was currently making her scream.

Her smile disappeared as she she thought about it more.

Ser Davos was the type of man that saw every woman below an arbitrary age he defined based on who knows what, as a daughter.

Her father was the same way - and she actually grown to really like the kind Onion Knight in the past few days.

She would hate to make him uncomfortable.

Jon, well, he was already stabbed in the heart once this fortnight.

She didn't need to guess how he would react anyways, she just needed to picture him in that situation.

She already vomited once today thanks.

The only best version of this scenario would be if the' not actually a real giant' red haired Tormund would come to her rescue - but the jokes would never stop after that.

She has grown to like him as well, she met him in the past, but murdering the cannibal wildring and supporting her brother through all of this really created a giant orange spot in Eda's heart. So no, this would be bad as he would stop talking about her tits after that. And loudly.

Night King was watching Eda's face quietly laughing at her thought fragments. He stroked a loose strand of hair from her face and pulled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I want you back here at my side my fierce little queen. It has been only a few days and already how many times have I almost lost you?"

"Just once!" she snapped at him, annoyed.

"And if your brother wasn't back with the living?, how safe would you be now?"

She wasn't sure in that - she always thought men of the Watch strange and creepy but with their own sort of honor and morals, now she didn't know.

"Find a fresh body to keep around, I will not have you without extra protection"

"The Watch burns all their dead, it may be very hard"

Edaline thought for a minute then her eyes lit up wickedly.

"If they are fresh can you use them in other ways too until I can be back in your arms?" and her eyes got that feral look he so loved.

He chuckled "Yes my queen, I can, but are you really that insatiable…" he didn't need to ask - he knew.

"That going into a trance every time so I can fuck my lover in my head isn't as good as having a version of him in the flesh, yes" she interrupted - eyes ablaze.

A dark smile crossed his face.

His little Edaline was truly a unique delicious wild beast.

And there wasn't anything in this world he wouldn't do for her


	10. Chapter 10

"Of all the places to find the dead, this isn't one of them"

She commented sourly for the fifth time in the past hour to the dark icy presence in her mind.

"Because someone couldn't keep his powers and emotions in check lately and now the Watch burns all their dead, right away, they won't take any chances anymore that it will be up stumbling around going garrrrrr!

And they keeps copious records"

The ancient order did love keeping records it seemed more than anything else.

He wisely ignored her comment about making extra wights, and his clever beautiful Edaline was correct.

This would be the worst place for her to acquire a guard, also simply because should her brother see it and it would try to blend in and pass human.

Jon would no doubt have recognized one of his brothers or a wildling warrior that fought at his side.

He didn't even suggest any of the other wildring men or women that came over with Jon Snow to this side of the wall.

He knew his Eda's strange moral compass, could actually just picture her saying.

"Those people have been through a lot, most of them took on caring for multiple orphaned children - because of us, because of Hardhome, don't touch them, please just don't"

He also knew she refused to admit it, but she was blaming herself the broken families and all the loss of Hardhome.

A lot more now that she, in spite of herself was getting to know some, helping feed and change the orphaned babes and give milk of the poppy to the injured.

He thought again about his Edaline who might not care about humanity or Westeros as a whole.

But cared a great deal about people.

Initially he thought it only extended to her family and he humored it.

Now when he saw her helping those weaker than she was.

And felt the deep sorrow all the unnecessary deaths her unfortunate visit to their camp inflicted he was conflicted.

She still she didn't blame their deaths on him, it never even crossed her mind.

It was just part of the course in her eyes.

He was the lord of winter and army of the dead, killing is how he solved problems.

He sincerely hoped she continued to see things from that perspective.

So he was caught completely off guard when she pulled on his services to animate a handsome young wildring man laying flat and dead as a doornail in her bed.

Why was a man in her room!

She dismissed his irritation.

"I don't know his name, but he had a festering wound on his leg that was killing him slowly, without even Samwell here to treat it he had no hope, I just invited him to my room and gave him a lot more milk of the poppy than is probably good for anyone living…"

"He was going to die suffering" she said darkly

"I am not wrong about it, I can always see when people or animals are sick and dying or will soon die of natural causes - like how the keeper knew which pregnant pigs to separate …" she added dismissively.

"I told mother she had nothing to worry about with Bran after he fell. She never listened to me, but our father did - he wasn't worried to leave them"

"Unfortunately it doesn't expand to violent things people like to do to each other" she added angrily.

He was somewhat surprised… trying to raise a dead piglet as a child was a peculiar and odd thing he supposed, but trying isn't succeeding.

She never mentioned she was the one who knew which animals were ill and meant to die… Greenseer or not, that was not a power for the living to have.

Especially just a silly child!

He was suddenly very angry at something he couldn't explain.

He pushed it down and focused before Eda noticed the change in his presence.

"Well, raise him?" she prodded.

"I got an unwitnessed death of someone who won't be missed."

He focused and warged into the newly dead man.

Edaline made sure her door was locked and came back to the bed.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and was smiling at the brilliant blue flames staring at her as two cold arms grabbed and pulled her onto his lap with inhuman strength.

He forgot why he was irritated.

Having her flesh under his fingertips (sort of his) was so much better than having her in any vision they shared.

He preferred using his own body, his stamina strength and preternatural senses being part of who he was.

But this was different and… interesting.

When he used Yarro's body briefly for their short time together they haven't been together in the flesh so he didn't pay much attention to many little things he now knew about her.

Plus she only shared a kiss with him in that body.

This body was just as fresh - but this time, he could compare the silkiness of her warm skin both ways.

Smell and taste her through this human body.

She was just as small, tight and delicious on this side of the wall.

She unlaced the top of her dress and straddled him, rubbing herself his large hard shaft still concealed by his breeches.

Being hard in this body was different too, but just as pleasant when you had a perfect eager girl to stroke and want to free your cock like her life depended on it.

Edaline was still on top of at the moment but they were on the bed now and she was eagerly working her mouth down his chest.

Though she murmured she loved his blue ridged chest more this would have to do.

He was enjoying it, it would be just a day or so until she was back in his real arms on the side of the wall where she belonged…

She pulled out his (the man's) cock and froze completely.

Stopped doing everything she was getting lost in and just stared.

It took her king a moment to figure it out but he did, and the glowing blue eyes began to laugh at her.

"WHAT" she snapped refusing to acknowledge anything at all was not ok.

"Oh Edaline, I love you my precious girl, my little queen"

He always forgot that his fierce little minx has never been with another man, never been with a living human man or probably being a lady, even seen a nude one.

All she knew was his hairless ridged tight frozen blue flesh. His cock - large straight and lacking any extra skin was all she has ever seen.

He took her small hand and helped her pull the excess skin off the curved engorged cock and guided her mouth past the hair to the curved shaft so he could feel her smart tongue on his manhood in someway.

And once she started to lose herself in it, he flipped her on her knees and entered her from behind and she moaned and spasmed in pleasure unexpectedly when the curved cock of this borrowed body hit her spots in different ways his own did.

They were just finished (and it was grand though this body had no seed to spill) he still spilled plenty.

When they heard the horns outside, then some commotion and a short time later Jon frantically calling for Edaline to come down.

Jon the stoic brooding crow, rarely sounded this way, if ever, so Eda actually jumped up from her lover's embrace and began to dress.

"My love, dress and hide this body somewhere until I find the opportunity I need to slip away and come back to you, or until later tonight" and she smiled and licked her full lips.

"I love you my king!" and she kissed him passionately one last time and ran out to see what that pup wanted.

The king smiled darkly, having a wight at Castle Black on any day was never a bad thing, having one he could warge into to fuck his beautiful little queen while she was here, doubly so.

This was a great idea on her part - she was a clever little one - his Eda.

He wasn't even cross with her for leaving his arms so abruptly.

She barely fixed her hair in place when she was out in the yard to see Jon who was hugging and saw a braid of bright red hair.

No, it couldn't be!

And she ran as fast as she could and jumped into her older sister's arms.

Edaline briefly reached out with her mind to her lover and told him what occurred. He told her to spend all the time she wanted with her family but she would have to find creative ways to make it up to him later.

He honestly didn't mind, in just a few days she would be at his side and they would have eternity in the snow together.

After all the tears and initial catching up, Edaline took Sansa to her room to get her cleaned and changed.

She was glad her guest was either well hidden or elsewhere.

She didn't want to frighten Sansa. It sounded like her last few months as Lady Bolton and her journey here were as horrible as they could be.

She climbed behind Sansa on the bed like she did when they were girls back home and began to unlace her dress.

The criss-cross of lashmarks bites and cuts across Sansa's back and breasts!

Sansa noticeably stiffened at Edaline's pause.

"So, Jon mentioned you were held captive by a wildling cannibal for a while but you are doing better I hear?" said Sansa with a dark sad smile.

When did her bright shiny older perfect lady sister gather such darkness and hate in her eyes!

Some things were not alright, bright proud LADY Sansa, the brightest flower of Winterfell was never meant to carry this in her pretty face.

Brooding was best left to Jon and anger was always Arya's best skill.

Darkness, this sort of darkness - was where Edaline existed - with her dead animals and uncanny sense about death.

Such things did not belong on her pretty happy sister who loved lemon cakes and beautiful dresses and flowers!

Eda ignored Sansa's question about her own supposed ordeal.

"What else did he do to you" Edaline hissed through her teeth and and her hands were in tight fists.

It took her a long time and creative questions to get Sansa to tell her the rest.

Edaline laid her beautiful sister on her belly and gently looked her over.

She was horrified by more intimate details she found.

She adored having her lover of ice, an inhuman monster to everyone in this castle who have now seen him in the dead flesh.

She adored having her lover of ice enter her from every way possible.

She loved the slow pleasure-pain that came when he entered her that way.

Loved it when he worked up the speed and stretched her out.

And true she was sometimes sore afterwards but that was more than fine.

But she could only imagine what the injury would look like and how painful it could be if the recipient wasn't relaxed or willing.

Well, now she no longer needed to imagine it, she saw it with her own eyes .

"I will kill him" Edaline whispered

"What?" Sansa was surprised at such anger even from Edaline.

"Nothing"

Later when talks of future plans were being made by the two older Stark orphans she excused herself saying she was feeling unwell and wanted to retired to her room.

Maybe she was sick like her mother sometimes was when Eda was little before Arya was born, and then before Bran...

She figured last night was from all the crying, and this morning..

She was grabbed by strong cold hands of the wight currently being warged by her lover.

Cold hands were exploring her body and teeth were deliciously pulling down the laces of her bodice.

"My love"… she turned to face the blue eyes in the darkness casting a sinister source of light.

The look in her eyes was new, it was…

It was making his cock even harder, reaching into that darkness inside of him - teasing it and pulling some of his… darker impulses of things he desired closer to the surface.

His beautiful night queen.

Forcing him to face her she kissed him hard and passionate - as she pulled away he noticed she must have been crying"

"I need to be away from you a while longer my love, my king"

What?

He was suddenly furious!

"I need to talk to you, as you, not ...this thing"

And she laid back on the bed and fell into darkness without waiting for his response.

He laid her body gently down and left the wight standing guard.

She met him in a snowy plane he was currently present

.

He was angry so the wind was mercilessly pulling at her hair and long black dress, snapping the fabrics with such loud ferocity he could hear it from 10 feet away.

She paid no mind.

She walked over to him, her eyes had that strange cold look in them.

"Am I really your queen!" She demanded.

"For all the time to come, and I am yours and you are mine until the world ends!" she yelled over the howling elements.

He stopped the wind abruptly and slowly nodded, she had never actually questioned her status as a queen in his life though he called her that, he was… intrigued.

"The Lannisters tore up my family, the south is foul, nothing good can come from anyone sitting on a STUPID FUCKING THRONE MADE OF BROKEN INSTRUMENT OF DEATH"

She screamed the last part and he felt the winds pick up around them again swirling the snow in a torrent of fury.

.

Except it wasn't HIS fury.. he stared at her in loss for words.

"Ramsay Bolton tortured my sister" she continued.

"Took away her humanity and stripped away her flesh little bits at a time. Now he has my little BROTHER!

HE HAS OUR HOME!"

The storm around them was in full force now.

"I WANT THEM ALL TO DIE TO FREEZE!"

She was screaming now to be heard over the howling wind.

"HELP ME TAKE BACK THE NORTH AND SPARE IT'S PEOPLE, AND MAKE THE REST OF WESTEROS INTO AN ICY DESERT!

AND I WILL HELP YOU TEAR DOWN THIS WRETCHED WALL ONCE AND FOR ALL"

He stared dumbfounded.

She looked wild and breathtaking - ice was sticking to her wild hair like a white crown.

She no longer looked like a fragile little human girl who fearlessly dared to seduce the mighty Night King - she looked every bit the Night Queen he was once promised in a prophecy torn from a dying child of the forest.

And all the parts fell into place in his ancient mind.

So….this was how it was going to play out...

But for all the significance that had, he realized it didn't matter.

Because he loved the fierce beautiful creature before him when she was just a muddy mortal girl who crossed the wall into the land of always winter on her own just to be with him.

He loved her when she was the wild seductress that teased and tormented him with her soft flesh the first time she fiercely pulled of her clothes in front of a dead man in Castle Black - her eyes dark with desire for him.

He loved her the first time she walked towards him in that first shared vision - eyes wide with amazement - when every mortal being in the past 8000 years had ran in fear.

He dropped on one knee in front of her and took her hands in his.

And willed the wind and snow to stop with his own powers - he didn't think she even knew she was causing it.

"My beautiful, eternal perfect queen" he said,

"My little Edaline" he added more intimately kissing her hands, her wrists..,

"If this is what you wish to happen - this is what we will do" he simply said.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped down next to him and began to cry large hot tears.

"I love you… " she whispered. No longer the fierce force but just his delicious little Edaline again.

And he said it back and kissed her hair.

He was the happiest he has ever been at that moment


	11. Chapter 11

They left Castle Black the next morning, it was the last night she would get to spend with her king in any flesh for some time.

She let the fire go out in the morning and opened all the windows.

Icy cold hands were waiting to grab and pull her when she walked through the door. If freshly dead he could still pass for one of the living the night before.

If she got caught now that excuse would not work on anyone but the blind.

He has been outside in the frozen air and his skin was greyish and felt like wet leather after you thaw it from the snow.

His sapphire eyes looked strangely more appropriate on him now than last night.

Edaline didn't even notice, she threw her arms around him and kissed his cold mouth, ran her fingers up the icy chest.

"I missed you my favorite monster from beyond the wall" she whispered into his cold neck and slipped her fingers into the band of his breeches, teasing parts of him that were becoming hard like black ice under her caress.

"You have other monsters and creatures of the night to chose from my queen?" he murmured into her neck between small nibbles.

"I want the REAL you in me" she half moaned half laughed.

He stroked her cheek.

"You don't need to do this, come back to me now, while you are still near, forget this world, you can leave tonight and be in my arms by morning my queen". He emphasized every word with soft bites.

She pushed him away.

"NO! I will get our home back, I will pay back to the monster that hurt my sister and lastly, I don't want there to be a wall"

And her obsidian eyes got that hungry feral look he loved so much.

"I don't ever want there to be a way to separate me from you again, it should all be yours anyways" she said darkly.

"Before these people exterminate themselves"

He chuckled and pulled her on top of him.

My…. she was an ambitious little thing - thinking she can bring down an ancient wall that stood for thousands of years to keep his kind out… just like that… with what powers? What army?

But, no one living ever tried before he suddenly realized

And never from this side of it.

And he embraced his fierce queen and reached for her sweet body more than once before morning and they would have to part.

His fragile little human queen with a heart wind and storms that can tear down kingdoms.

He wanted to make her scream and he did make her scream for him that night - it matter not if a wall separated them.

She was his here too, body and soul.

She fell asleep with the first rays of lazy winter sun turning the ice that formed on the parts of her room a crystal pink.

Her guest disappeared with the darkness.

The new few weeks were life in tents

On the road with no privacy.

While the wight was following them unseen and unheard unless in dire emergency should put Eda in danger.

But lack of privacy meant that she couldn't be alone with herself or her king even in the trancelike state - the other way they could meet.

And she was pretty certain he was enjoying the slow torture of the fact she could find no relief even with herself during this time.

Whispering in her head all the ways he would have her soon.

Intruding her dreams to bite and tease and kiss all her tender bits but not letting her come to completion.

She could not control her composure through that and Sansa would probably think she was having fits.

So instead she was just getting frustrated and mentally beginning to agree with all the things Jon Snow was telling Lyanna Mormont at the moment about her beloved.

But mostly she stayed quiet when her siblings spoke strategy or tried to bring more banners to their cause- she didn't think her long term promise that the North would be spared mattered in the current situation - that horrid monster still had their brother.

She told him in more detail what was done to her sister by this Ramsay Bolton

The feral creature that only escaped to play during their love making in the Land of Always Winter has been unleashed on the world of the living courtesy of this Ramsay.

From everything else she told him of that family, the king had a growing suspicion the first Boltons might have been a result of those doomed matings between white walkers and humans during the last long night.

.

The offsprings of those unions were always human but often unusually cruel.

He found that rather ironic,

His walkers - like him, were not cruel in a petty small way.

Sure, they killed with no remorse, but they did so for a purpose and with speed and efficiency.

This need to make others suffer - that came from the human half of those half breeds.

It seemed the harshness of winter simply brought it to the surface - condensed into sharp crystals of cruelty what most pure humans were able to distill deep down in their souls.

He would be quite surprised if this Ramsay didn't have clear piercing blue eyes


	12. Chapter 12

After the big battle that while winning them a Winterfell cost them Rickon. She waiting for him to meet her in a designated spot outside Winterfell. He wasn't able to raise the bodies that far from the wall but he still had the original one that followed her all the way here.

She has been crying. Her beautiful face streaked with ugly dirty lines and her eyes red rimmed.

He knew she was crying of cause but he left her mind completely for a while, allowing her privacy to grief.

But mostly because he couldn't stand to feel his fierce strong Edaline so torn up and lost.

As much as he enjoyed torment her in other ways, this wasn't it.

It only made him furious, made him want to destroy the entire world for her.

Destroy every person that had anything to do with causing her this pain.

She ran into his (well, the dead man's) arms and pulled him forward.

"You can bring him back can't you?" her eyes glistened feverishly.

"Let's go! I know where they moved his body until burial!"

He stood still as a mountain. She tugged a few more times and looked up in confusion.

He didn't bother reminding her that he only promised to spare or save one brother one time, and he fulfilled that promise.

It didn't matter, if he could - he would have done it to take that pain away from his little queen.

Instead he stroked her face gently with the grey dead hands.

"I cannot Edaline, he has been gone too long - even my power is beyond that. They most I can do is raise him as a mindless meat soldier, and this far south I would need to do that through your hands, not those"

and he rose the dead hands of the body into the moonlight.

She stopped pulling on him and her whole body sagged.

She guessed that much, but she had some hope..,

Then her brows furrowed and her eyes got that hungry inhuman look that to him - singled her out amongst all of humanity as his perfect night queen.

"Let's go, I know where he is"

She heard Jon tell Sansa where Ramsay was being kept, Sansa was going to rest, say her goodbyes to their little brother and pay Ramsay her own visit in private before the sun rose.

Edaline didn't ask to come, she knew Sansa had her own… darkness to deal with.

But Ramsey didn't just wronged her, her wronged Edaline the moment he laid hands on her beautiful older sister and dragged her down into the darkness where they both resided.

Because Edaline rode up close enough to lock eyes with Ramsay Bolton, former Ramsay Snow, and she knew without a doubt that they dwelled in the same shadows.

Where good, kind people like her siblings, did not belong.

And how DARE he, show her sweet Sansa even a glimpse of what lived there…

Ramsay heard the door creak open and the lock shut.

He could have sworn he heard several people walk in, but he only saw Edaline Stark - the other sister, step out of the shadows.

The dogs have been whimpering and howling as if in fear ever since he heard the footsteps through, but he dismissed that.

"Hello Ramsay, do you know who I am?"

She walked closer into the light and he notes that she was beautiful like Sansa, but unlike Sansa - her eyes weren't kind.

They were black like coal, and something in her face reminded him of Myrranda.

She walked over to his chair and stroked his hair gently.

"Poor Ramsay, do you hurt?

What has my brother done to you?"

And she straddled his lap and kissed the top of his head.

"I heard what you did to Sansa"

She murmured into his ear, licking at the dry blood on his cheek"

She leaned back - unlacing her dress and letting the top fall around her waist in a black puddle

"I think Pyter Baelish matched you with the wrong sister" she whispered.

"Sansa doesn't like to play you know.. she is so… boring"

"But I do" and even with the dim light he could see the bites and the cuts healing all over her naked flesh.

Ramsay felt himself getting hard in spite of his best intentions to ignore the girl on his lap

She pulled out a small knife and delicately traced a cut down her breast letting a drop of scarlet collect on her nipple, which she placed next to his lips and he eagerly sucked.

"Oh such FUN we would have together my lord" she moaned and he thought - she wasn't wrong

But something, something was wrong.

They weren't alone!

He saw a set of brilliant blue eyes flicker in the darkness and he saw… a man, no a thing that was clearly dead walk out the shadows towards them.

Behind them, a group of very dead soldiers killed during the battle in various gruesome ways and left out to rot for the day (they were also all his men he noted) shuffled forward.

"Edaline! Untie me!" He screamed trying to get her attention

"Untie me or we both die!"

in his entire life he has never been as scared as he was at this moment, with those glowing blue eyes moving towards him as Edaline the dumb cunt was too lost in her own pleasure to notice.

The dead man walked up to them and grabbed her from the back by her long black hair.

Serves her right, she will die first!

Except, instead of screaming, she turned her head towards the dead thing and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My king" she moaned bringing his hand to her left breast as the dead thing's mouth eagerly dropped to suck the droplets of blood where Ramsay's mouth was just minutes ago.

"My king, I have not had you in the flesh in SO LONG"

and she was clawing at his belt trying to get his hard dead cock out.

The fact that helpless tied up Ramsay was watching this in disgust and terror was clearly exciting her beyond all measure.

Ramsay randomly thought.

Here, here is a woman I could never grow bored with.

And his cock twitched in spite of himself.

The dead man chuckled pulling away .

"Yes my queen, but we went through all the trouble to raise those this far from the wall, what did you have in mind before you get carried away?"

"Ah yes! If I recall he made uses of my sister in certain ways quite often, so I thought I could return the favor"

When she said what she wanted Ramsay went as pale as the dead man and the dead man laughed

"My love you are crueler then me, just killing him would have been enough"

"NO"

And he screamed and screamed as dead hands untied him from his chair and pulled off his clothes, and he screamed and begged for mercy as he felt dead decaying fingers and cocks penetrate him while he was held helpless in place, his ass and mouth getting torn up by foul dead abominations from hell as no one heard him over the howling of the hounds.

Who he now knew were howling in terror of the dead blue eyed man.

"That was amazing" she said to her lover as she was pulling her own dress up, finally satisfied.

The Night King just shook his head and repeated killing would have been simpler and probably kinder.

"I didn't want to be KIND, or kill him - that's up to Sansa anyways."

and with that she directed the torture to stop and Ransay was redressed and tied back to the chair and he was alone.

Ramsay never thought just sitting could be the most painful thing in the world.

When the doors opened again and he saw a glimpse of red hair relief washed over him.

"Hello Sansa" he has never been more happy to see this Stark sister as he was now.


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa was lacing up the new dress she made for Eda.

"You made this in just a few nights?"

Eda marveled wishing she took her sewing lessons seriously when she was growing up.

Sansa was pulling at the laces at the top.

"Edaline! You have… blossomed it seems..," she said and blushed.

And Eda did notice her breasts were larger and heavier but must be all the food that wasn't rabbit that she had been eating last few weeks.

She was trying to avoid thinking about the other reason for this sudden onset of womanhood.

Back home, she was back home.

Edaline was happy to be here of cause, was happy to pay respects to her father's remains.

To be around her brother and sister.

Except it wasn't home anymore.

Because he wasn't here. And she felt his presence less this far south than she did at Castle Black.

Because she had no idea how to help bring the wall down from any side and now that her siblings came into their own.

Lady of Winterfell

King of the North

She felt out of place even more as the middle sister.

She was sitting by the heart tree of her home - waiting for the trancelike state to take control.

Even that was harder here, far away from him.

And the wight - the wight was just mindless flesh that followed orders unless they made a point to arrange meeting that way now.

Everything was just not right.

She also briefly wondered if Winterfell itself had the sort of enchantments the wall did to protect its inhabitants from the darkness.

She was almost certain it did - after all it was a Stark who put up the damned wall in the first place.

She leaned into the heart tree to find herself in a snowy clearing.

The dead army stretched as far as the eye could see.

Her king spied her through the thousands of pairs of eyes of the undead.

He had her lifted in his arms and peeling off her new dress within moments.

He has been brooding more than usual.

He was missing his Edaline in the flesh next to him - her yielding warmth in his cold fingers

He would tear down the wall without her help. It may just take more time.

She belonged at his side - not among the living.

The pup had their home back and the girl tortured by the walker halfbreed Ramsay (he had no doubts after he saw his eyes) had been avenged.

"My sweet warm delicious girl" he murmured somewhere against her belly as he was working his mouth down her body in little nips, ignoring his army silently standing watch over them.

"Perhaps it is now the time to turn around and make your way north to me?"

She wrapped her arms around him and her legs and finished peeling off her dress and the rest of her clothes and pulled him back down in the snow.

All soft curves and moans under him.

She would never admit this to herself, but the more her brother spoke of dangers from the north, the more he spoke of the horror of the Night King and the army of the dead, the more she wanted to be with her king.

She was beginning to truly comprehend how powerful and dangerous and ancient her lover was.

On a basic level it excited her that she could bring him to his knees with her hands and mouth and cunt.

On a more complex level - his arms was the only place she truly felt safe, for all his darkness - he loved her, had killed for her and would do so again without question.

So when they were laying in the snow in this vision of theirs - satisfied but not truly so, for their flesh was miles and miles apart - she finally turned to him, lifting her head from his chest where she could hear no heartbeat.

She took his right hand and placed it on her belly.

"My king, I am pretty certain I am with child…".

And now she looked uncertain - scared even, of his reaction.

And he knew it was his reaction as simply a man she feared - not his reaction as a powerful being of winter and death.

He looked at her - face for once completely unreadable.

But he was … so happy.

He pulled her into his arms covering her face and neck with kisses and without as much as a word pushed her on the ground, and entered her again.

He knew they still weren't really together physically right now.

It didn't matter.

She was taken back at the urgency of his lust.

"Would it hurt the baby?"

"That… is nonsense!"

Never mind your body is not really here" he growled

between licks and bites and thrusts.

In his day - a woman with a curved belly was a sign of fertility and health, a sign of beauty.

Even the idea of her with his child lit a fire inside him.

He couldn't wait to see his beautiful Eda's breasts grow full and her belly curve as her new role descended on her.

To him she would be even more beautiful, more more perfect.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was back at your side, but I fear I may begin to show - and… I am not sure what I should do…" she added quietly.

"You don't need to do anything my queen" but now I need to make sure you are always safe for two.

He kissed her once more after the second time they got dressed.

She detached from the tree, thankfully fully dressed in real life but flushed.

She felt the spot where her corset met breasts was getting tight.

She heard noises and looked into sets of animal eyes she saw flicker in the forest. She now had no doubt they were watching.

"Lady Edaline" the voice she heard - it took her a moment to place it, but she hated that voice…

"Lord Baelish" how long has he been standing here, watching her in what should have been her..private prayer time.

She may hated the man for many reasons, but mostly because his hidden darkness peeked at her the way Ramsey and Jeoffrey's did.

But unlike them, who wore their darkness proudly, and unlike her lover - who was that darkness, Petyr "Littlefinger" hid it from the world, hid it under a weak helpless small facade of a little boy, a slight man of lower birth than most he was friends with, if he had real friends.

Clever with money and gossip, dangerous with his words but not...inherently evil.

But Edaline, oh - Littlefinger was one of the most dangerous darkest men she had ever met.

His heart was not just a black empty hole. His was a vortex of chaos and depravity and something else she couldn't place - like a perverted inversion of love, obsession?

She was getting better at reading people.

And Petyr Baelish was - foul… she never liked when he visited their mother, meeting him now after her time beyond the wall, the man practically made her want to scream for the wight to come end his pathetic life.

How much has he witnessed of what was suppose to be a private moment with her king?

She had no doubts the brothel keeper would see what was going on for what it was even without another party visible.

She knew leaving her in privacy was not something he would ever do if he discovered her alone.

"Little Eda, do you mind if I call you that?" their mother called her that - she was SURE he knew that.

"Yes Lord Baelish I mind, just Edaline is fine with me, Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell but I am hardly little wouldn't you agree" she decided to go on the offensive. He would not intimidate her with his gold and his cock and his way of weaseling into people's graces.

She was the Night Queen and her lover was winter and death itself.

"Petyr, you don't mind if I call you that do you" she purred circling him.

"What exactly WERE you doing here spying on a young innocent girl caught in passionate throes of worship - alone, people may… talk". and she tugged at her bodice and stroked her belly and hips.

But Petyr Baelish - a brothel owner of King's Landing where appetites ran to places even Edaline's mind didn't wonder.

He was not a wildring chieftain drunk on power after a hunt, or a boy of the Watch who last seen a woman when his mother kissed him goodbye.

Nor was he her king, who she may not have realized yet, would have licked every inch of her regardless of what shape or gender or color she was and found her soft curved body just a delicious bonus that happen to fit his preferences.

If Littlefinger was even remotely distracted from his winding tangled paths by much more experienced whores he would not be who he was.

And Edaline was still just a clumsy girl.

Petyr looked at her coolly with his arms over his chest.

"I never knew Edaline you were so… Religious, who were you calling for in your prayers? This is the place to worship the old gods and I don't recall any of the seven ever being called The King, but it doesn't matter - I did hear you pray that you were with child, a bastard I presume?"

Edaline dropped any pretense at seduction.

"You can't prove anything"

It never occurred to her to deny the fact and in a moment of terror she walked right into his trap confirming what he thought he heard her say to the heart tree.

"Imagine how your brother, a Snow himself will react knowing his sister was about to set another child on such a path - do YOU know who the father is Edaline?"

"What do you want Littlefinger" Eda sighed - seriously considering reaching out to her king to have the dead man come out of hiding wherever that was and do what it did"

"Oh, I just want to help you, I always help my friends and they help me, that is how friendships work isn't it. I helped many girls in your position"

"And in return?"

"I am sure I will think of something" and the vile touched her arm man was gone.

And Edaline felt like a bucket of waste was just dumped on her from this touch.

Once alone - the was in deep thought.

Not because offsprings of those unions didn't happen - they did, and he was a fool to not think of that happening eventually.

But Edaline was his queen, she was special, and so far things were all falling into an interesting chain of events.

Did it mean the child she carried was a true offspring of his kind? Immortal and perfect like the prophecy said?

Could she really give him this gift?

He marveled through - life always found a way.

Even this half life.

He knew for sure though that before he would move mountains for his queen.

His queen heavy with his child? - he would tear the world down into silver dust until it was just them so he could have her at his side.

His eyes flared colder and brighter blue. Everything will be his to lay down at her feet!


	14. Chapter 14

"None of you have seen an army of the dead

I have" said Jon Snow to the northern lords.

Edaline pointedly ignored that - after all, what could she interject anyways.

She hasn't thought much about her confrontation with Littlefinger - didn't even mention it to her king because in the big scheme of things - what did his threat mean to her when her brother was about to wage war on her lover.

The whole situation was ridiculous and his blackmail of her was inconvenient but..

"I thought up of that favor" the small man took her arm and they walked together away from the great hall.

" I need Sansa to be the only true Stark left here at Winterfell - you need to travel with Jon and not be here" he practically hissed at her.

Edaline was about to put up a fight but a thought clicked in her lovely head and she grinned inwardly.

"If that is what you wish Petyr" she faked submission and excused herself - she could sense Petyr's nasty evil grin.

Only Stark left in Winterfell - Petyr wanted it to be Sansa.

So her job was to convince Jon to take her with him to meet the mother of dragons.

Easier said than done, but on the other hand….

She locked the door to her to her room ensuring the lock was secured.

She no longer took chances at the tree.

The trance-like state in her room took forever and barely worked proving further her theory Winterfell had more than walls to protect it, so she simply resorted to keeping the wight stashed away there, keeping the room ice cold and forbidding any servants entry.

It wasn't ideal but…. she could no longer afford having any privacy thanks to Little Finger.

"I will kill him, for this at the very least…" she thought sourly.

She knew enough and sensed the rest about the man to feel that she would be doing the world a favor.

She was surprised and a bit annoyed to see the dead man out and sitting on her bed when she arrived at her chambers, eyes aglow with brilliance of her king.

"Have you lost your mind!"

She practically screamed checking that the door was locked once more and running up to her king embracing the cold dead flesh.

"What if this was anyone but me?

We would lose any way to speak to one another!"

He grabbed her wrists and his hands felt like steel.

"You need to head back to me tonight" take two horses and ride ride north with me, I will help you cross the wall and meet you in the other side.

He sounded every bit the fierce Night King the world was and the room was getting colder from his ire, even in this body he was clearly angry enough about something that it was even affecting the surroundings of those he warged in.

Edaline has never seen him this way, well, not with her at least.

It didn't matter, he didn't tell her what to do!

"Excuse me!? I must do WHAT?"

She watched him reel in his anger and stare into her eyes. She felt her skin shiver and grow cold.

"Eda, STOP! The three eyed raven and his companions crossed into Castle Black last night, he is on this side of the wall and on his way here, you need to go"

"Bran? I am running from…. Bran and Meera and Hodor?" Eda began to laugh.

"STOP AND LISTEN" and the force of his words alone was now holding her pinned to the bed by her wrists and ankles.

"Bran is gone, he is now the three eyed raven, and he knows about you and and me, or he will the moment he sets eyes on you and the child you carry. You cannot be here when they arrive"

The king did not mention the party no longer included William "Hodor".

Edaline once mentioned how much she loved the friendly giant who watched over her as she grew up, so he pointedly moved Hodor the wight as far away from where him and Edaline ever were and ignored excluding him from his list.

He didn't want to deal with calming another storm of Edaline proportions in the near future he reasoned or (the actual reason) feel her heart grow so very sad.

Slowly everything downed on Edaline as she remembered what she already knew of the raven and what her king told her.

Then her face lit up.

"In that case! It makes this easier! Littlefinger wants me out of here to try to play his pathetic games with Sansa, I fully believe she is too smart for this now, but I will play along and leave, I will convince Jon to go meet this mother of dragons and take me with him"

The king let go of her wrists and just stared at her.

How exactly was this safer?

"Could a…. dragon tear down the wall?" She wondered out loud as if out of nowhere.

He looked at her incredulous - yes, a dragon could, he remembered he recently meant to acquire a dead one for the upcoming battles...

Edaline's eyes lit up.

"The queen of dragons herself, the Daenerys Targaryen girl that is said to have REAL DRAGONS summons my brother...

The king just looked at her again confused

"Well, he thinks it's an invitation, because he is a sweet honorable fool, me and Sansa see it for what it is - she is summoning him to bend the knee to her"

She continued talking not looking at the king, who in turn was watching Eda's mind at work in slack amazement.

"But unlike Sansa" she continued "I think Jon should go… and take me with him"

She wanted to go further south? Instead of take her delicious soft and FRAGILE body that was currently growing their child.

"If she really has dragons, she could help him kill Cersei at the very least"

"And at the most, it would bring her dragons North where your powers are most strong" she concluded, and you can use the dragons!"

He wanted to tell her she was thinking like a child and that if everything was that simple he would have surely already done it.

Except he couldn't have could he?

He had no way to influence things in the world of the living but Edaline did.

She had the means, the opportunity and the knowledge.

She smiled savagely.

"Great! Cersei and hers will be killed! North will be under your rule and me and you will be together in the flesh for ever!"

"The rest is just… details!"

"NO! DO NOT DEFY ME"

The king roared through the mouth of the dead man so loud that she feared someone might come running.

Edaline just looked at him, eyebrows raised up.

"Or you WHAT?"

Her face was getting that stubborn look he had the misfortune of meeting before.

He wanted to rub his(dead man's)head and shake her at the same time so he just raised his arms mid air unsure which it was. This was Hardhome all over again!

Was this because she was still so very mortal and reckless?

No, he was pretty sure this was an entirely Ediline trait immune to any magic transformations.

"Edaline, it's too unsafe"

"Why?" I trust Jon to keep me safe, plus you get no say in this"

And she kissed the dead lips with her hot little mouth until he forgot to be cross with her and was more interested in getting her out of her velvet bodice and skirt.

He was kissing her soft belly when anger rolled over him again like icy water.

How dare she speak to him this way the little wench!

He flipped her naked form over and entered her roughly with the dead man's cock.

He was still fully dressed except the laces on his breeches untied but she was gloriously naked and pinned on her belly in front of him now.

She was soaking wet, good, that's what he needed.

After a few thrusts he pulled out - amused by her confused whimpers of protest, and without slowing his pace and using the lubrication from her pussy - entered her the other way.

She was so deliciously tight for a moment and made a surprised noise but she did love when he took her this way so it took all but a few thrusts for her to be fully relaxed and pushing towards him spreading her lovely ass with her little hands and begging him to fuck her harder, deeper.

The fact that no rough was too rough for his little queen both excited and frustrated the Night King to no end because sometimes he felt no matter who was in control - it was always her in charge at the end - loving every depraved thing he could think to ever do to her.

He changed their position so she was sitting on top now - impaling herself on his huge cock as he watched her work her ass up and down his shaft.

He pushed all four fingers of his left hand into her dripping cunt, working his thumb in after.

Making sure it was nice and deep, and watched her now work her ass on his cock and her pussy on his entire hand.

Gloriously stretched, in delicious throes of pleasure and pain, rubbing her lovely engorged clit furiously as she rode him - he supported her back with his right arm as he bit her nipple - he was so close.

She clamped down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, she came forever - gushing all over his hand and making every effort not to scream. He followed her within seconds.

"My king of night and ice, how I love you, how I love… us"

She murmured into the dead ear of the body he was using as she ran her small hands over their bodies still joined.

And he stroked her beautiful head of curls and her naked back.

And he knew she would do as she decided and he will just do his best to keep her safe - because she would always do as she pleased without fear or he would not love her so.

She was the Night Queen that was his to conquer in many ways.

But ultimately, she led him because the dragon glass spike in his heart, better known as as obsidian - has been replaced by the piercing obsidian of her her eyes.

He wasn't sure she knew how much control she now had over him.

Her sheer innocence with any other man and the genuine love she actually felt for him - he has yet seen her try to wield her power over him in any way.

It made him just love her more. Damn her. Just let her be safe and back at his side soon.

Convincing Jon she should go with him - that, that was a much harder challenge


	15. Chapter 15

Convincing Jon she should go with him - that, that was a much harder challenge.

"For what reason Edaline!"

"You are and idiot" was the best she could come up with on the spot, and 3 hours later while they were still arguing about it.

"You don't know how to talk to royalty!

You do ok here in the north with Sansa's help but you are kind of horrid!

And you too kind sir" she pointed at the onion knight who was trying to stop this insanity.

"I can just see it now! Introducing the Mother of Dragons

Blah blah royal things and greetings, everyone is dressed beautifully, out comes my brother and Sir Davos"

She slouched and pulled on Jon's cape making herself look exceptionally broody.

"This is Jon Snow, he kills already dead things with pointy rocks"

They had nothing to say to that, because for one horrid moment everyone in the room including Sansa could picture it.

At the end they agreed, in part because Edaline was relentless and in part because she was the only Stark who spoke several languages other than the common tongue (no good at horseback no good at sewing - Ned insisted she learn something) - including high Valeriyan, and who knew when that could come be useful.

Arriving at Dragonstone

Edaline vomited most of the way.

Sea voyages clearly didn't agree with her.

She mentally congratulated herself on finding the perfect cover for the sickness brought on by her current condition.

It seemed to get worse the further south she traveled, but being somewhere without a steady floor was…

She emptied her stomach overboard again.

Sir Davos slid a cup of warm ginger brew into her hand, it smelled like what Gilly gave her what seemed like ages ago at Castle Black.

Edaline tried to say thank you but the Onion Knight was already gone.

On shore - they saw a dragon fly over them, it was magnificent.

Edaline was fully aware of that but couldn't properly express it to anyone because she just stopped throwing up and was afraid talking would make that activity resume.

She must have looked dreadful because Lord Tyrion that she briefly met at the capital ran up to her to assist out of the boat.

"Lady Edaline" he looked surprised to see her - they met before during her brief stay at the capital.

She did not hate him at least.

According to Sansa he was the "good Lannister".

"You remember me lord Tyrion?" Edaline tried to sound nicer than she felt.

"I would be a blind fool to forget such beauty" lord Tyrion smiled

"And while I may often be a drunken fool, I rarely forget beautiful faces such as yours"

She liked how he said it, his compliment didn't have tany second meaning to it, nor did he appear to show any interest in exploring the subject of her 'beauty' later and alone.

Just a statement like someone commenting that a wine was good, or dinner was to his liking.

Compliment that didn't make her feel like she was less a person for daring to be being born a beautiful woman.

Yes, she liked him she decided.

Eda was just starting to feel better and make pleasantries when they walked into the throne room to meet the mother of dragons, the unburnt as she would learn.

When she looked up at Danarys Tageryan first of her name - Edaline felt ill.

Looking at the queen made Eda feel hot. Like… being in the same space for the two of them was just not right.

And she wanted to vomit again. Why was her skin crawling with fire as her feet were touching the floor here.

She missed her cue to introduce Jon, spent most of the time trying to not pass out.

She really needed to go back north.

"And who is this?" Edaline realized the blonde girl was talking about her now.

"This is my younger sister - Edaline Stark"

Jon didn't elaborate and clearly she wasn't important enough to ask any more about.

The next week went agonizingly slow for Eda and lightning fast for everyone else.

Jon - any fool could see, was falling for this queen, and she for him.

Which was all great but Edaline felt so awful she spent most of their stay in voluntary confinement sleeping and being ill.

The worst was she could not feel her lover here, like a psychic wall has been drawn across the waters and any link they shared was broken.

At one point, when not prancing around like an idiot around like a lovelorn puppy, Jon came to her room to check on her and to share the good news!

Daenerys Stormborn was going to let his men into her cave.

Edaline almost spit out her ginger brew before she realized that when Jon Snow said it - this is exactly what he meant.

And then, in spite of her protests - he got her to put on a cloak and come out on the beach to see this cursed cave.

When Edaline walked in… feeling sicker than she had all week, and Jon held up the torch to show her whatever he thought those drawings meant.

She understood what was wrong with crystal clarity.

And that Daenerys had no special power over her, the network of the caves just ran right under the throne room.

The entire labyrinth was carved and painted in drawings of the children and the first men, fighting together against the others.

It was also covered in pretty spirals and symbols that Jon and everyone else assumed to just mean something like "children of the forest were once here"

But Eda knew.

Like the symbols she saw wildring paint on their walls to keep her king out.

Like the huge inlaid spirals her king pointed out to her under the clear parts of the ice at the base of the wall.

The entire island of Dragonstone was warded against the Others and their magic, and the fact that she has been as ill as she has been since she got here just confirmed any last doubts of her baby's humanity.

The wards weren't working against her, but they were working on the infant inside - and as long as it was in her body, her body would absorb all the discomfort of crossing such a barrier.

But it was clear, she needed to get off Dragonstone

She needed to get home beyond the wall.

Perhaps it was knowing why she was ill but she actually made it out of her room more and remembered her original reason for coming here, and when she heard Tyrion explain to someone that Cersei will never believe in the night king, Eda was the one who timidly commented.

"Lord Tyrion, I wouldn't have either until I saw a wight at Castle Black, what if your sister saw one…?"

And then she waited.

Tyrion was a smart man, he suggested just what she was hoping.

Actually a whole idea was unfolding in her head, but she needed a way to speak to her king soon. This was pure torture.

This is the longest he has gone without feeling Edaline.

She disappeared the moment she reached Dragonstone and has been missing for several weeks.

His worry and angst was quickly replaced by anger.

This was all a trap, a trick.

Either the last best laid trap by the children, or by the damn bastard pup himself.

What fool he was to fall for this.

It mattered not.

He will kill them all, he will kill the North, the South - all the living, it did not matter, his original plan was back in the works.

Was there even a child, he wasn't sure now, it has been so long since he had seen his "queen" in the real flesh, was that a trap to?

Or was she just dead?

It took him no time to fall back into his old melancholy brooding ways, ignoring any reminders Edaline who has dropped off the face of the world after

GOING SOUTH TO JOIN HIS ENEMIES AGAINST HIS ADVICE.

He will break down the wall kill all living things, and see why Edaline was missing, and it it was on her own free will, he would kill her too.

If she was dead, well…..he would be doing a lot of killing anyways

Storms the likes of which the north has not seen in centuries were pounding Eastwatch.

So it actually caught him completely off guard when suddenly her bright blue icy beacon popped up like a northern star on his side of the wall just a mile from where he was at.

He didn't bother with any warging or connections to her. He was in the spot he felt her, appear outside the wall within fifteen minutes.

She was alone, in her traveling fur cloak and black leathers.

She looked tired and thinner, but she was alive and clearly waiting for him in the shadows of the dead trees outside the barely manned Eastwatch entrance. No one would have seen her leave.

She felt him appear, all fury and ice, as usual, he felt...

Nothing but overwhelming joy from her upon his arrival.

Happiness at his approach. Lust for his body on top of hers. Lust to feel him hurt her and take her and make her scream.

Love - for the simple way he made her feel so fragile and safe encircled by his

He forgot over the past month how much loved being greeted by her. The only living being happy to see him.

It always did odd things to his rage.

She ran up to him with her arms outstretched, he decided to humor her, he could always kill her for her betrayal in a few moments if he wanted.

"My king" she fell into his arms as he dismounted his horse.

And there was such passion in her kisses, such raw lust and need that he was kissing her back.

He forgot what kissing her with his own lips felt like, running his own clawed fingers over her soft human skin did to her, how prettily it bled.

He was biting down her neck, freeing her breasts that seemed noticeably fuller with larger darker nipples to suck and bite and pushing her to the ground.

All ability to speak forgotten, when he felt the soft curve of her belly where he could now feel with his own hand their CHILD growing.

He roared and mounted her and the next moment he was fucking her like he was the last man alive and she was the only woman in the world.

How could he ever doubt his perfect Edaline.

He felt like such a fool.

She would always return home to him.

His little Night Queen.

They were both finished within minutes.

She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I missed you so much - not having you with me… it's worse than death"

And huge hot tears were running down her cheeks.

She stroked his stern inhumane face with her soft warm fingers.

He didn't answer, he felt complete for the first time since she left his side at Hardhome and he never wanted to let her leave his side again.

Very quickly she explained about the symbols on the island and how she could not reach out to him, but now she was at Eastwatch, but staying back as her brother was planning an expedition

Her brother and a few others were heading over shortly to get a wight to bring back south to show Cercei to make her believe he was actual real.

"What?"

She spit the last part out as one sentence and he thought he misheard her.

Then he was confused,

"Why? I could reanimate a wight for you here to take back if you asked."

"Why would you aid your brother in gathering help against me (not that it would help) he thought. His eyes glowed a little brighter."

"My love, that isn't the point, the point is to get him here, and keep him here for some time. You once told me you could raise a dragon and a dragon could tear down the wall?"

He could, it could.

Her eyes glittered that predatory lustful look he almost forgotten he loved so much.

"I am positive, if you keep my brother trapped here long enough, Daenerys will rush in with her dragon children to rescue him. The real question is, can you kill a dragon mid-flight?"

And she smiled wider.

He watched her, slack jawed, watched his queen with her clever little mind and pretty curls just hand him over the solution to breaking the wall, the last bit of the puzzle to the vision he saw in the floating bits of the future.

How to bring the dragons here.

Oh Edaline, you really are perfect - the Night King thought, as she went through strep by step, who to take out in the party

"This is the Red Priest, he raises this guy over and over for the lord of light, take him out and you take both of them out, this ginger man is Turmound - please try not to kill him, any of them actually, they are my friends, except the Brotherhood - I don't know them and they carry fire. They are open game"

He ignored most of it, he would spare her not brother and the messenger -both essential for the plan to work

"Once trapped they will send Gendry, make sure he makes it back to send a raven"

She suddenly paused.

"My love, would the wight stay animated that far south?"

He wasn't sure. No wight had been this far south.

"Could I reanimate it with your help? We do want Cersei to believe us, the North is to be spared" she added pointedly .

"And if she is still queen bitch of the seven kingdoms, my people will starve and die"

He glanced at her stern face. She still called the North "her people" but he would honor his word to her. The North would be spared…

A while ago, he would have thought the idea of any living person controlling the dead like he could wasn't possible.

But… that was before he knew more pieces of the puzzle, or most of them

Here laid this human girl child, naked in the snow in all her feral beauty, unbothered by the freezing winds because of the magic he breathed into her.

He could see the barely raised bump of her belly, with his child growing inside.

HIS.. he felt no living heartbeat inside her when he laid his hand there, but the baby was growing.

This was no half breed offspring - this child would be a true being of winter. Born with all the powers the children forced into him with magic.

But without the flaws and weaknesses his kind still had.

He smiled inwardly, his promised queen.

She already sensed impending death, even before he laid eyes on her - she was a mortal singled out by the Stranger or the Many Faced God, or the Great Other - whatever humans were calling the place his darker powers flowed from.

"You can try my queen". He summoned one of the dead to leave its ranks and cross to where they laid together and relinquished control.

The thing dropped like a sack to the ground.

Eda stood up. Nude and feral and oblivious to her nakedness. More at home with it actually than with any dress she could wear.

All delicious pale flesh with snow and ice circling around her.

He wanted her again but he held back watching - he was curious to see.

Would she be able to do it like she made the snow storms rise when she was angry?

She looked at the dead pile of flesh and bones in exasperation.

"What do I do?"

"Make it remember being alive, but force your will into it".

Maybe this was a bad idea.

He was hearing her thoughts and wondering - would this ever work?

There were other reasons the living couldn't do this - less tangible reasons.

She stared at the body.

Who was this? A man? A wildring? She felt sad - did he have a name? A family? Were his children part of her lover's army now?

Her eyes were tearing up now.

She saw a large tooth on a cord around the dead body's neck.

It must have been a good luck charm.

Tears were streaming down her face - this was once a person, with dreams and loves and hopes.

The king was ready to come wrap his arms around her and pull her away. Some powers were just not for the breathing living beings, no matter how special.

But a cold, hard resolve, an inner deeper thought went through Edaline.

" HE WAS NO ONE" she wasn't sure where this thought came from.

"HE WAS NO ONE, and no one lives in this shell now, take it"

And she smiled darkly, whoever this man was - he was long gone - this was a pile of bones and frozen flesh.

"He was no one" the voice whispered.

She stretched out her hand, feeling for the gossamer strings she knew were invisible but there, and she smiled. And she wiggled her fingers and the body began to twitch.

And she raised he arms - and the body rose with her motion.

A mindless puppet with dull blue eyes, though she felt she could warge into him with enough practice, she didn't want to try. Warging was not a skill she wanted to perfect,.

She turned around looking at her king, who was in turn staring at her in complete slack amazement.

His Night Queen…

"My love" and she ran into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone,

thanks for reading!

I originally planned to take this story through end of Season 7 and end it wherethr show ended, but I got such positive feedback from so many readers I may continue it into hypothetical season 8 where all bets are off but that's a whole new territory. What would you like to read?

let me know via PM or review

"Edaline, my queen, stay with me" - he implored for the hundredth time.

She kissed him again, they made love multiple times, enjoying simply having their real bodies together, and she was looking up at his inhuman face from the crook of his arm.

His hand was absently stroking her barely rounded belly.

"I will only come to King's Landing with Jon to make sure the wight he brings is impressive enough to get Cersei to cease her war on my people, and I will come back to you"

He wondered for… he lost the time how many it's been. How is that he was helping Edaline aide he brother who's sole purpose was to kill him.

Soon all this would be over and it would not matter.

Edaline came with him - she stated to watch (her) plan unfurl.

He suspected she was just concerned he may 'accidently' kill her brother and a few others amongst the living and was there to remind him to reel back his forces.

But he also felt, and the real reason he let her come, is she simply did not wish to part with him.

Not just yet, the idea of separating from her lover after this short reunion was physically painful to her and he felt it radiate through her like a scent.

It was making him want her again and angry to let her leave again even for a moment.

So she watched the men get trapped - hidden well behind the ice and snow.

They just had to wait until Daenerys showed up.

No one would have even been hurt until that huge idiot threw a rock.

Edaline was idly practicing making the wights walk in circles to keep herself busy.

She let the wights do their thing without holding them back.

They were pre-built for destruction it seemed.

It took more effort to keep them still and not moving and killing.

The dragon queen did not disappoint - showing up - all fire and brimstone.

Eda walked over to her King as he dismounted his horse.

His face was - awe, admiration? He was about to say something...

"Go my love, she kissed him quickly as he walked over the hill with his commanders.

Killing a dragon was easy if:

You were expecting one to fly in and had a spike big enough to pierce it,

Have been around since the time they were as abundant as some birds and this wasn't your first time shooting one down mid flight,

Had preternatural senses, 100,000 extra eyes to aim through and a millennium to hone in your hunting skills.

The Night King would have been genuinely surprised if he missed that shot.

Ages and ages ago when he was still human, even first men had some protection against a rowdy dragon here or there, and no dragon hatched in the wild would have flown this close to the ground - unscaled belly open to anyone with the right sized spear.

Random memories like this made the king actually felt old.

The dragons were beautiful, but he had seen bigger and better once upon a time.

It made him slightly wistful again to take down one of the only three living examples.

They really were magnificent animals.

But controlled by a mere Targaryen child - that would not do.

And anyways, he had better uses for it - and it's not like three (from what he could tell) males were going to expand the population any time soon.

His Edaline - his queen - everything happened just as she predicted.

He glanced at her self satisfied smile - hands clutched together in anticipation like a kid watching a traveling show.

She watched her king take down Viserion with a single ice spear and clapped jumping up and down like a little girl. He shook his head and smiled in her direction.

This was a grim dangerous battle, and she was making him laugh instead of looking stern and brooding by just being Eda - unacceptable!

But he was joyful- and not about finally achieving his goal and getting his hands on something that could tear down this damned wall - but also because once in for all Edaline has proved her loyalty to him by handing him this.

If he had any shadows of a doubts remain about his very warm, still very human queen sunk under ice with the dying creature.

She was truly all his, body mind and soul, and she just handed him a key to cross this barrier he was searching for the past eight thousand years.

He looked to the spot where this lovely vision of his soft delicious Edaline was to find her spot empty…..

She watched the living men pile up on the dragon and fly up away from the chaos.

She was expecting to feel at least a little guilt over this trap, but found that all she could feel was joy that it worked and since everyone SHE cared about was fine no harm was done in her book.

Then she watched her brother not make it onto the slippery animal but instead fall under the ice as the dragon gained height.

"Danarys you stupid cunt…" she mumbled - outraged (though even she saw how it happened - unfairly) that the queen left her older brother to die.

Before her king had a chance to intervene or even see her - Edaline dove into the icy water.

The freezing wasn't bothering her under the surface either and she was always an excellent swimmer. She found this new ability to swim under black ice soothing and filed it to explore later, in private with her king.

She grabbed her brother - stiff and limp from the cold and pulled him up.

Unlike conventional drowning victims that she knew from childhood lessons from Theon, sometimes needed a wack on the head to knock them out so they didn't drag you under in their panic, those drowning in icy water simply stopped moving as the blackness took them.

She got his head above water and absently had several wights in her control lift him over the edge and also pull her out.

Her wet fur alone felt like it suddenly weighted 200 times more.

She couldn't imagine what a fit young former man of the Night's Watch in all his fur and leather soaked in water, plus his armor would be like to pull onto the slippery ice.

But to the the wights - both Stark children soaking wet and freezing over seemed to be a feather to them.

"Edaline? He looked confused as if in a dream, he would be, she was the last person he expected to see here.

She saw he was awake and talking - Jon was tough if he was awake he would get up and move.

She slipped away between the rows of corpses careful to hold them back and clear his path so he could get up and catch his breath.

He began walking away, convinced Eda was just a vision in his delirium until he saw a flaming light in the distance

The Night King - who was watching his little Night Queen's sudden display of independence and power surge with wry amusement also saw dead Benji Stark racing towards the brother and sister.

Enough of this family reunion.

He clenched his hands and the wights under Eda's control came back under his power.

One of them swiftly dragged Eda towards the king.

She didn't see what fate fell on Jon and the older Stark.

The king grabbed flailing Eda.

"JON!"

"STOP, I let him get away… again"

The king grumbled holding his soaking wet queen -

water freezing around her hair and clothes in a sheen.

The water on her hair froze first into short blue spikes.

Now she truly had a crown of ice.

The king marveled at her beauty at that moment.

The black clothes had also stiffened with rough icy layer over her body. Her wet hair was curling back into shape with stiff silver crystals glittering like jewels in the winter sun.

Edaline barely looked human at the moment.

But just as beautiful - the queen that was promised.

"I must go back to Eastwatch and beat Jon there!" She yelled as Jon was mounting Benji's horse down below.

"Edaline, perhaps it is safest if you remain..,"

"I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE IS OK, THAT BITCH JUST LEFT HIM TO DIE!"

Edaline was clearly not a fan of Daenerys at thIs particular moment, and even the king was wise enough to not point out the entire situation was really Eda's set-up.

The king pulled her up on his horse and the dead steed without needing to pause for break or breath beat the tired horse carrying the unconscious king of the North.

Eda and her King arrived under the cover of enough snow and ice that the rangers on the wall would not spot them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Now you can have your dragon and me! Let me finish helping Jon with this task and make sure the North is secured against Cersei and her madness. I need to go with Jon - this wight he stole - it can't not rise."

"After that I will be back in your arms forever - the wall is no longer properly manned, and you have all the means to tear it down anyways - we will be together soon".

She kissed him deep and long, and he could taste her sweet warm blood where her lips got cut by the sharp ice from her hair.

She was next to Jon and his horse as they were opening the door, with so much snow, no one noticed which side of the wall she appeared from - a dutiful sister would be waiting at the door for her brother to return.

The Night King shook his head and smiled - let his little queen finish her human affairs.

He had seen how capable she was and was a lot less worried about her human fragility now.

And her ability to command wights she didn't raise herself was… almost unheard of.

Wights were tied to the walkers that raised them.

The pup seemed to figure it out in their last battle - that taking out the one who raised them took out the hand that controlled all the strings.

He alone was able to take control of all of them - presumably because all the white walkers were technically his creations and he was THE Night King and the very first.

In his entire existence - never has anyone but him been able to flawlessly take over controlling bodies raised by multiple necromancers.

Sure, he took the reigns back easily enough - and she didn't even try to fight it, but the fact that she - a living breathing human girl could even do it.

He clenched his hand on his sword.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet - but for one, he was a hell of a lot less worried about her and their child with her newfound skills when he wasn't around to protect her.

He turned back to his army, hopefully they pulled his dragon out from the water by now


	17. Chapter 17

In all the noise and chaos and snow no one noticed how wet Edaline was as the ice was melting off her just as they simply didn't register what side of the wall she appeared on. Oh so she thought.

She was helping the men undress and warm Jon as two large hands lifted her out of the way and placed her into the light of the fireplace.

The Hound was staring at her as if trying to burn her to the ground.

He made her feel uneasy.

She was normally very good at reading people once she had a little time with them.

Some, like her brother and (though she hated to admit it) even the dragon queen - shone with strength, goodness or at least fairness, self sacrifice and things ballads were composed about.

Others, like Ramsay, Petyr and a few more oozed darkness. It wasn't always a BAD darkness.

For example she once met a man from who was very calm and quiet. But his darkness wasn't foul. It was in some ways like her king's- who was all darkness.

The man caught her staring at him and made a point to introduce himself - it was a large affair with many important lords and ladies there but he was alone.

She was only 8 or 9 at the time but he didn't make her feel bad like older men could. Just asked her name and why the girl was looking at him.

Actually he seemed a bit surprised she noticed him there at all.

"You stand out to me, where are you from, I never seen you" little Eda said as the red haired man bowed to her

"Bravos, the girl gave an honest answer and I will answer the truth back"

He paused.

"The girl is more observant than most adults but it's better if she speak not of our meeting"

And he smiled and disappeared in the shadows

The strange man was all darkness - but little Eda was drawn to it, it was the good soothing kind - like very cool shade after a sunny day.

Huh, that was the day some lord died tragically falling off his horse in the tawny.

Just fell off his horse and broke his neck.

The Hound, or how to Eda he would forever be known as 'the idiot that threw the rock' was a blank to her.

There was so much darkness there but it wasn't foul or soothing, it just was… there was light there too like but not the obnoxiously shiny glow her brother had. The Hound's soul, or whatever it was that made people into people and not 'NO ONE' was like his face - and looked different from each angle.

Unreadable meant he made Edaline twice as unfortable.

Once he had her he was staring her down.

"Where did you come from, you look familiar girl!"

He was now shaking her.

"You weren't here a minute ago, I was waiting at this side of the door, why are you soaked? Why arent't YOU shivering?"

Edaline was beginning to panic until Ser Davos saved the day - as he often did.

"Back of Clegane, this is Jon's sister Edaline, you didn't see her from your cell when we left. She should look familiar, she was at King's Landing with Lady Sansa while you were Joffrey's watch dog - all grown up she is now I imagine."

The Hound slowly let her go, recognition coming over his face. But he clearly still didn't trust her sudden appearance by the door or other parts of her story.

Jon was going to be fine.

Danaerys wasn't going to be the first person to see him when he awoke completely - not just because Edaline needed to see exactly what he remembered,

But also because she was upset that the mother of dragons failed to rescue her brother thus spoiling her perfect plan.

The rest of the men she didn't know and their death was planned.

Anyone wielding fire like the Brotherhood made her feel terrified for her love and their unborn child.

Something told her a brotherhood that worshipped a fire god was in polar opposite with her… preferences.

But the blonde queen looked so torn up and Eda's rage began to subside.

"Jon, it's me, Edaline" she stroked his cheek.

His eyes flew wide open.

"You are alright! I saw you out there! In the ice! The wights took you, I heard you screaming for me"

Oh gods, she did yell his name pretty loudly when her king finally dragged her away.

"Jon, I am fine, I am here! Maybe you just saw hair that looked like mine?"

"I know what I saw…" he said, but he sounded less certain…

"If I was out there with the Night King he would never let me leave alive"

*I shouldn't have let you leave at all.,*

She heard an icy grumble in the back of her mind - but she knew he wasn't really mad.

*Don't you have a dragon to train?* she shot back without any malice. She missed her king, she wanted to watch the dragon awaken. But…

She looked at the black haired man on the bed - when did her brother start to look like a man?

All those scars...

She thought about her beautiful brave sister surviving in the hands of that monsters like Joffrey and Ramsay to become Lady of Winterfell.

And where was her little Arya! She avoided thinking about her baby sister fearing the worst until she met Lady Brianne arrived news that she saw Arya and Arya was alive.

Eda had been wondering if it was possible to send wight critters across the countryside with her new gift to find her baby sister and bring her home. News that Arya was back hadn't reached them yet.

No, she was still a Stark and whatever else, she loved her pack. She would see this through.

In Westeros she would always stand with the North, die for the North!

Maybe after all this was over Jon would forgive her choosing the other side in the bigger battles to come.

"I will keep the North safe for you" she whispered to no one.

She let the tear stricken Daenerys in, she really did have it in for her brother.

What a whore.

But Eda didn't think the last bit with any malice. Those two made sense in a weird way…

Jon didn't put too much a fuss about Eda coming with them - it seemed he was just going with the flow now.

She briefly said her goodbyes to her king during the night, he was immensely enamoured with the giant dead dragon so he barely tried to convince her to not go yet again.

Eda was a lot more at ease with a DEAD dragon that shot blue icy flames than a live one.

But it was still just a giant puppet and failed to excite her the way it excited the king.

He also got excited about reanimating giants and huge polar bears though he would never admit it and because she had hours and hours of studying that stern face could she tell when he was excited or happy.

For one, his frown disappeared and his eyes got bigger.

There was something strangely endearing about little

bits of humanity hidden in her lord of winter.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him from the back leaning her head into the stiff armor.

"I don't ever want to leave your side when I am here"

He turned towards her pulling her into his arms.

"I don't understand why you have to" he said, his tone colder than usual.

"But it won't matter soon, do what you think you must. Your brother is correct though, I am coming and winter is here and none of this will matter" he added more with more anger than she was used to directed at her.

But then he kissed her, hard and rough - holding her hair with his sharp nails and letting his other hand freely roam her body.

When she thought she couldn't go on not breathing any more he pulled away moving his lips to her ear.

"Just don't forget you are mine no matter where you go now"

he whispered it so quiet she wasn't sure if he even said it out loud or in her mind.

It sent shivers down her spine.

He was the only one in the world she thought, who could get away saying that to her and live.

He must have heard her thought because he actually chuckled at that.

He stroked his hand over her belly.

"My little night queen"

And he let her go.

It was amazing how simple it was getting back into Eastwatch unseen was as far as Edaline knew.

There simply weren't enough people to man the wall now.

Eda found King's Landing as underwhelming and dirtier than she remembered.

Being this far south was...unpleasant and lonely.

Cercei was…. an oil stain.

Whoever she was when Eda met her before - the monster in black that currently sat on the iron throne was…

She didn't seem human - Eda wanted to gag.

She could only imagine what happened to the queen to change her into this… creature.

Her lover, the Night King, was a creature - a being of pure darkness and ice.

But that was just who he was, cool, icy winter - she missed his soothing presence and velvet cold darkness as soon as she thought about it.

He soothed every fury in her with his blackness and his bottomless glowing eyes.

That soothing coldness was one of the reasons why she loved him.

He took a chaotic world - often too much for her senses with constant flooding of liquid information pouring over her sensitive mind.

And he stopped it like sudden freeze stops a river flow

Made it clear and sharp turning liquid into ice. Something she could hold and examine.

Something beautiful.

Edaline never failed to be disgusted when seeing this much dark and menace on a human being.

There was something unnerving and unnatural.

Gods old and new she needed him right now!

Why was she even here.

She remembered the moment the Hound opened up the box with the wight.

The thing didn't move - it was too far south as she suspected.

Stupid naive Jon Snow - you still know nothing.

She reached out for the tiny threads to wake the puppet up.

She was confused to feel more than one set. Not like in the mists of her lover's army, where it took effort to separate a single wight from the horde controlled by a force that was more like steering a ship (Eda imagined - she never controlled a ship)

But there was a distinct second set and they weren't slack…

She absently yanked on those that were loose - reminding the body how it was to move, those things were pre-designed for chaos so once it awoke it lunges ahead and put in the perfect show her brother wanted.

She wasn't watching, they were more than capable of stopping it.

She was trying to yank on the other strings.

She saw the giant armored figure standing next to the queen suddenly turn his head towards her - as if about to take off and walk in her direction.

She tugged harder and felt some resistance then some slack.

The giant was moving its fingers and has gotten a few steps from his spot when she heard a quiet voice command it.

"Come back here"

It came from the older thin man sitting by the queen - her hand?

And the strings went tight again.

And Edaline realized that the man in the iron suit, the flesh - (the Mountain? Was that his nickname) wasn't entirely alive, and Eda could, if she tried - make it follow her like the dead did.

But, and this horrified Eda more than anything she ever seen her lover reanimate - this thing wasn't No One.

He was clearly still The Mountain, his… whatever made a being a person and not marching meat was still in there.

She was horrified and fascinated at the same time.

She was so busy studying the Mountain and the gossamer strings she could almost grab she didn't even notice the older man in black staring at her like he was trying to memorize every hair on her curly head


	18. Chapter 18

Per everyone thanks for the kind messages - I guess onto hypothetical Season 8 we go!

Edaline wasn't surprised to see her brother's shadow approach the dragon queen's cabin on the ship they boarded heading back.

She was happy for them and tried to not think about the self righteous self sacrificing heroic lust that was probably happening there.

She wondered if Jon and Daenerys would try to be as noble yet fight for control between the sheets like they were in their daily interactions.

Then she regretted it immediately, while being on a larger ship made her less nauseous, any images of her brother as a sexual being just made up that difference.

She went up to get some fresh night air and to get further away from whatever alliances the king of the North, who was still after all her oafy big brother, was forging with the mother of dragons.

She rubbed her stomach where her only connection to her lover lay. She hated not feeling his cool presence this far south.

The blue glittering stars across the black horizon made her think of drowning in his brilliant eyes.

Was he really missing her as much as she missed him?

Was a being of pure ice and winter really capable of loving her as much as she felt he did?

She was so lost in her revere about frozen fingers tenderly stroking her hair and body as she drifted off to sleep under much colder skies, that she barely had a chance to scream when rough hands grabbed her and pulled her overboard.

The whole thing was so quiet and sudden - Eda didn't even open her mouth until a few moments later when she and her captors surfaced near a tiny rowboat, as she watched the ship she was on sail away into darkness as she bit and fought against multiple arms binding her in place.

Xxxxxx

He didn't get the best grip on Edaline when he pulled her off the boat - any girl worth her salt that grew up where he did would have at least tried to swim away.

But while this little fish could clearly swim, the change in the buoyancy of the salt water, the smell of it and the way it stung the eyes and nose when you first dove in as the abyss tried to pull you under clearly overtook her.

This was someone used to fresh lakes and water that didn't have any real bite.

He laughed.

Her fear and discomfort amused him and the way her black shift clung to her firm tits was making his cock twitch even in this cold.

The queen said to deliver him the Stark sister alive, she never said about not having any fun with her first.

She looked like a sweet little thing with that pouty mouth and soft round ass.

Almost too pasty and too much cushion for his tastes.

He liked his women lean and hard with nice tight titties and bellies so flat you could eat off them.

But still a beauty in her own right, especially so young and clearly innocent.

He threw her onto his ship and spit the salt water to the side of his bare feet.

Only a dimwit would swim with their boots on.

He was careful to strip down to just his black cotton breeches before he went on this delicate mission his queen assigned him, but he knew by her face she recognized him from the formal meeting earlier.

"I thought you were running as far as your pathetic islands so you could stay safe from the winter Euron Greyjoy"

He twirled his wet mustache and slapped her.

Not hard enough to damage that pretty pouty face, but enough for the bitch to know her place.

"So I will, but the one TRUE queen of Westeros wanted some assurances that while she helps your bastard brother and his whore - they don't come around and stab her in the back. I recon keeping a Stark sister in a cage is a good way to start"


	19. Chapter 19

Edaline was locked in a dank cabin below deck - there was one tiny window where she could see boots moving and lights flickering.

It place was icy.

She was thankful for that small favor.

Someone threw a disgusting blanket that looked like it could stand up and tell it's own tales - probably for her to warm up.

They cut the rope binding her hands - after all where would she go?

She kicked it away with her wet boots.

The bone numbing cold was waking her up, making her feel stronger and better.

She wasn't vomiting every time the ship moved here - probably because of the temperature as well,

She should have been terrified - and she was.

She was terrified of Jon finding her missing, thinking she fell overboard - who would guess she got snatched so silently off a FUCKING SHIP.

She was terrified of the guilt he will feel, his heartbreak as he tells Sansa, blaming himself.

She was terrified of what her lover will do to the entire world when she didn't return.

That - that scared her the most.

She promised him she would be safe.

As much as she loved her king she knew deep inside who and what he was - she knew Jon Snow, Sansa people she loved, Winterfell - he would leave them unharmed for her and only her.

But if he lost her, she couldn't imagine the icy fury he would unleash on those he presumed were tasked with her safety. They wouldn't even know why his sudden rage fell on them.

Her king was - he was winter itself, she should have made better plans, made sure she had a way to contact him even here.

She felt as stupid and young as she was at that moment.

As stupid as she did after Hardhome.

As for being captured - yes, she should be scared of the men upstairs - but he said he was taking her to Cercei for blackmail purposes so no murder

At least that means they would let her family know she was alive, but who would let HIM know…would there even be time if she tried to fix this?

Everything else she could handle.

If her soft sweet sister survived in the hands of the Lannisters this long.

She didn't even think of Euron Greyjoy as a threat.

Edaline exhaled sharply and if she wasn't so furious she might have noticed the clouds her breath was forming in the icy air.

Euron Greyjoy changed into dry clothes and had a few to celebrate his success before he went to check on his little guest.

She should be nice and terrified now. Maybe if she behaved he would let her warm up his bed tonight.

He walked into the darkened room and was disappointed to see her sitting in the corner with that mouth pursed like a little brat and her arms crossed and not crying and cowering like she should have been.

When he walked in - she looked startled and annoyed - like he disturbed her walking in here and she wasn't his prisoner and half his size.

This little northern bitch was really starting to get under his skin with her lack of respect for the Ironborn. The always showed no respect!

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and lifted her easily restraining her with one arm as he stroked her breasts and the dip between her legs with his other hand.

"Well there little Edaline? That's your name? Me and you are going to have a little fun until I deliver you to my queen - I bet you never even seen a cock before so you are in for a treat"

And he unfastened his breeches and pushed Edaline to to her knees. Expertly prying her mouth open - clearly he has done this before.

"If you bite, I will cut off your tongue"

Edaline who was so lost in her angry thoughts and worry was completely thrown back by this sudden change of events.

She simply didn't consider the possibility that many Westeros men behaved in a way that Yarro and his cannibals did.

After all, even Ramsay was Sansa's husband before he ever touched her.

And she never even bothered to look at Euron or what demons he was harboring - he simply didn't catch her attention the way others sometimes did.

Because she was naive and stupid she realized. Oh gods old and new how naive of an idiot she still was.

His cock was big, it was true, but it wasn't beautiful like her King's - (even when he used another body) it wasn't smooth and silky and cold, it was - so… hot and sticky.

Everything in her experience with her lover was beautiful and cold and sometimes cruel but always intense and it alway drove her crazy with desire for him to wrap her mouth there.

This was… a meat sausage. The thought made her giggle and she almost choked as she laughed.

Euron pulled her by the hair to see her laughing - he was expecting the usual crying choke and was giving this cunt a breath so she wouldn't hurl on him.

She was…. laughing.

He slapped her and she just giggled again and wiped her mouth.

Edaline suddenly saw the entire sweaty hard breathing flushing LIVING man with his sausage cock out as extremely funny.

He was no match for her lover of no breath or heartbeat who in moments of intense pleasure made ancient pines crack and fall from freezing and snow storms bury entire forests because of what HIS night queen did to him with her mouth hands and body.

Who was this…,? This wasn't even a proper man if he had to force himself on women.

"It's just, it's so tiny, if it's hereditary I am not even sure how Theon noticed a difference" she said between giggles.

He smacked her hard enough for her lip to bust open.

But the taste of her blood.. just reminded her of who she was more.

She was the Night Queen, lover of the Night King himself who was marching his eternal army of the dead to wipe out most of the living.

Who was in love with her, who fathered the child she carried inside. How DARE…

She laughed harder and beckoned him from the floor.

"Come here… Euron, is this all you got for me? A tiny cock and some fists?"

Euron roared and jumped on top of her lifting up her dress and plunging his cock, only made harder by his anger, into her pussy.

Then he froze.

He literally froze.

The bitch was cold as ice, where warm wet (or he was expecting in her case tight and dry) piece of heaven laid between every woman's legs, his cock plunged into what felt like the iciest waters he ever touched.

Her skin… it felt like… all he could think of was bodies he pulled out from the sea after the drowned god was done with them.

Her thighs, her hands her breasts were so…

He yanked his cock out and scooted away from her.

She stood up, lifting the rest of her dress over her head and discarding it on the floor, left in just a wet bodice and smallclothes both of which he ripped earlier that night.

She slowly peeled those off too, leaving her beautiful body totally nude.

At least he vaguely registered it should have been beautiful. But he never seen anything more repulsive in his life.

Her white skin in the eerie half light of the cabin did look like something sent back by the drowned god.

No living human should be this pale - almost blue.

Her long hair loose around her shoulders was still wet, it looked wetter, it looked positively like someone who was just pulled up from the ocean floor.

He could have sworn he saw strings of seaweed caught in it. A lot of seaweed.

Edaline smiled at him, her lips no longer a pouty red, but grey and swollen - the blood from his punch dripping out and freezing in solid lines on her face and breasts.

Her black eyes now looked completely black, like eyes of someone he once saw drown in a black bog.

She ran her deathly white hand over herbreasts.

"Come Euron, show me ALL the things you were going to do to me, it's been so lonely in here. I am so lonely and cold"

And the air did feel icy and he could see his breath forming in it.

She ran her hands through her hair and more water ran from it dripping down her body, slowly leaking off her feet and freezing as it creeped up the floor towards him.

She was slowly walking towards him. Naked and pale.

A lot of tales are told on the iron islands by superstitious people worshiping the drowning god. What is dead may never die.

Euron Greyjoy remembered them all!

The one about a drowned maiden that will drag your ship under on a moonless night, the one about women on top with fish tails for legs who sang the tired sailor towards crashing into rocks in the fog.

The one about the army of the drowned god that could rise from the bottom of the sea.

Dead bloated arms reaching up your ship - wet rotten feet of every man you ever drowned, every ship you ever sunk..,

She just kept walking towards him, those lips forming into a kiss.

"Captain?" A light shone into the tiny room and the spell was broken. Euron saw Edaline was standing a few feet away from him - arms crossed over her naked breasts, her smile predatory - but the floor was dry, her hair was dry. Her skin was still so pale and it was still so cold here.

He shivered in disgust at the thought of ever touching her again.

It would be a while before he touched any woman, and she would have dark skin and it would be very warm where he was!

He tucked his limp cock in and ran out. A few moments later someone threw a dry dress and a clean blanket in for her. No one came to bother her the rest of the night


	20. Chapter 20

Edaline was brought back to loathsome capital.

She was coldly surrendered by Euron Greyjoy to Queen Cercei herself.

He did not make eye contact with her. She took a small joy in that victory, hoping his sausage cock fell off one of those days.

They were left alone, the Mountain, the queen's hand and the queen all looking at Eda.

She wondered where the kingslayer was, it seemed he was always with his sister.

She was also slightly offended by any lack of guards or restrains.

She knew it was childish and stupid but she bet if they had her brother here - he would be surrounded by a whole platoon of men.

Clearly she was just a small soft girl who was harmless.

Actually that struck her as a particularly stupid misconception from the queen.

But Edaline didn't think the queen considered other women capable and smart, she had a strong suspicion Cercei considered herself capable and smart, in spite of being a woman, and that she was this way because she was a damned Lannister.

And this will be your downfall you stupid bitch, Edaline thought of her sister - Lady of Winterfell and the army that backed her, and for the first time, also thought fondly of Daenerys and her army and 3, no now 2 dragons.

She also flexed her fingers and reached for the tiny strings she felt before stretching from the Mountain. They were still tight but not too tight, and still she thought if she wanted to - could make him bend to her will.

Cercei didn't even look up at her.

"Lady Edaline, I hope your journey back to us was pleasant enough, Euron seems to be rather tight lipped about it - do not worry - no harm will come to you as long as you behave"

Like she was a bitch in a kennel.

Eda scowled but didn't say anything.

The queen handed her a quill and some parchment.

"Lady Edaline, I suggest you inform your brother, WARDEN of the north, Jon Snow, how you were abducted by pirates from your ship on your journey home, how the royal fleet intersected those criminals on other matters but found you and rescued you just in time, and as a sign of good faith and gratitude as well as the newfound peace between our families, you will spend some time in King's Landing while he and…Lady Targaryen conduct their affairs"

Edaline looked at the queen like the other woman grew two heads - did she think her brother a dimwit?

Ahh, so this was politics Tyrian was the master of.

She would spew this lie that everyone knew was a lie, and Jon to keep her safe, would acknowledge it and pretend to believe it.

How dull.

Without question she wrote what the queen asked. On a spur of the moment - she pricked her finger with the sharp end of her quill so several bright crimson flowers began to bloom on the small scroll. She quickly rolled it up.

She was thinking of her king, as hard as she could, aching for him - hoping against all hopes that the raven would touch down somewhere in the snow and that would be enough to at least send her lover a clue where to start looking.

It was a really awful plan but, it was the best she had at the moment.

"Now, I don't think I need to put you in a cell little dove do I?"

The queen finally looked up at her.

Edaline refuses to be stared down so she stared right back at her.

"Your grace, I am hardly in a position to go anywhere outside the castle am I, since even the dress I wear isn't mine."

She looked distastefully on the yellow satin thing which she supposed women in the South wore that Euron threw into her cabin right before she arrived.

"Your grace" both women turned to hear the quiet but strong toned voice of the older man in black besides the queen.

"Perhaps I could look after Lady Edaline during her stay with us?"

"Qyburn, Lady Edaline is a valuable guest for now and would hardly find the black cells suitable!"

The queen spoke with reproach but her eyes glinted unpleasantly.

"Oh I would dare no such thing my queen!"

Her hand, who Eda now knew was called Qyburn answered,

"I am simply offering to keep our young guest entertained and under my watchful eyes since I am afraid my help may be of limited use in battle strategies"

"Alright" said the queen impatiently.

"Make sure she isn't too broken when you are done" and with that, she stood up and walked out of the room, the Mountain followed her out, his steps could be heard several corridors away. "Clunk clunk"

They stood staring at each other from opposite darkened corners - neither one willing to leave the comforts of the shadows.

Edaline was observing the hand of the king with some curiosity.

As usual with most people, it was his inner darkness that stood out to her - but his was….peculiar.

Like the man from Bravos, it had a soothing quality to it, a rare thing she found in people - but more importantly, it lacked the typical swirling chaos most human beings that carried this much of it inside seemed to possess.

His was just as dark, just as strange and endless and deep as few people she met, but it was calm like ice water.

Calm, like her king was most of the time.

His darkness did not own him like it did with people like Cercei.

He owned it, used it and locked it back up like a tool as he needed to.

Edaline couldn't help by be a little impressed - this was a man who could have a lot more power if he wanted to, but for whatever reasons, he seemed content being at the edges of existence, watching.

Qyburn in turn was watching Edaline with increasing fascination.

She was beautiful, true - but no more so than the Targaryen girl, or even the queen herself,

Arguably less beautiful that some poorly behaved wenches who was unlucky enough to displease Littlefinger and be sold to Qyburn for research...materials.

No, what he noticed was Edaline's actions or to be precise alsoher certain inactions.

Like the drops of blood she purposefully marked her letter with - blood magic out in the open? presented as simple carelessness? He was old but not blind.

Or when the wight jumped out of that box.

As the rest of the humans also looked in terror (or in his case - professional fascination) she looked bored.

Like it was something expected, like to her - an unarmed slight girl of all but maybe 20, the snarling crawling chaos of dead sinew was no more a threat than a stink bug.

And that, that stood out to Qyburn more than the giant dragon that Danarys rode into court with.

He would not be the brilliant man he was today, where he was today - capable of doing the things he did - if he ignored subtle anomalies like this Edaline Stark.

"Your hand is bleeding my lady, may I help you with that? he offered his arm and she took it without argument.

A few minutes later they stepped into his…other, above grounds workshop and she gasped looking at the endless books and specimens as he gently took her tiny bleeding hand and wrapped a clean strip of linen around the cut.

She suddenly yanked her hand away.

"Who are you, you are not a Maester - where is your chain? Why do you have all this?"

He didn't feel the need to give elaborate explanations to her but he did tell her truthfully.

"I was one until I got expelled from the Citadel"

Edaline had a passionate dislike of "The Citadel" ever since Maester Luwin laughed when she asked if they ever took girls.

He kindly told her, if she wasn't of noble birth, perhaps she could have one day been a midwife.

What nonsense.

Edaline sent multiple ravens the summer she was 12, addressed "The Head of the Citadel" (she was unclear on their titles)

Explaining that women could and should be allowed to join their ranks.

She clearly did it enough that one day Maester Luwin called her and her father into a room in private and told them he himself received a letter, asking him to address the situation.

Her father and the embarrassed Maester did address it with her and clarified what her future as a noble lady was to be.

She never wrote them again and dissected her dead pigs alone.

"What did you do to get expelled?" Edaline asked - impressed in spite of herself.

"I experimented on those who were still living" he didn't feel the need to be dishonest with her here either.

"Well, were they going to die anyways?" she asked.

"Most of them" which wasn't a lie either - most of his subject at that time of his life were those who the citadel couldn't help, those that were there just waiting there to die.

Edaline Stark looked up at him with her strange obsidian eyes - her pretty face confused?

"So why was it a problem how they died at the end?"

Qyburn thought - he was wrong, a rather rare occurrence for him. Edaline Stark wasn't just beautiful - she was exceptionally beautiful


	21. Chapter 21

Maester Luwin was actually exceptionally kind to the strange little Stark girl who wanted to fix dead animals in the barn.

She was clever and liked to read, and didn't mind getting her hands dirty if it meant she got to help him make potions or tend to the livestock.

Was this a boy - he would certainly suggest to her Ned that the Citadel would be a fine training for child of a noble house that already had two other trueborn children that reached adulthood.

But Edaline was a highborn lady, destined for bringing highborn lords into the world and being a fine lady of a castle.

He showed her small things - the way light blue virgin tears poused to clean blood from linens could be put on a fresh wound and would fizzle away when a drop was applied - making it less likely to be infected.

The way milk of the poppy was collected from the bulbs not the flowers - long before they reached ripeness and always before dawn.

Sunlight made the collected fluid drops - leaking like tears from the small incision around the tight bud, completely useless.

Those were the few things Edaline knew in her current view.

The other hundreds of vials and pots lining up the shelves, she could not even guess their meanings.

She reached over to a jar that had yellow liquid that smelled strongly of brimstone.

A cool hand caught her wrist in the air.

"I would not handle essence of sulfur without rawhide gloves my lady" Qyburn said curtly.

"It will burn through your flesh within seconds and that would be a pity"

Eda yanked her hand away and turned her attention to an entire cabinet of jars with various body parts.

Between her own… explorations, and the state of the dead that were marching beyond the wall, she actually knew what most of them were or where they went in the body.

So those riddled with diseases of were fascinating to her.

She has come upon a jar of a fetus of a full term human infant with a smaller one fused to its side.

Her hand involuntarily went to her own barely swollen belly.

She turned away from the specimens - overcome by her own humanity and not particularly liking the thoughts it brought to the surface.

"My lady, I have some tedious matters to attend" Qyburn said in his soothing silky voice, do you mind if I step away and leave you here for a short time? I trust you not to injure yourself or try to challenge the guards left at the door?"

Edaline nodded, wondering to herself if there were enough parts in those jars to make a functional wight she could animate to strangle that bitch queen in her sleep.

If Edaline paid any attention to things Lord Tyrion had often spoken about growing up at King's Landing, she would have known one was never truly alone here.

But her plans had her far north in the arms of her king by now and she paid little attention to them.

Qyburn was watching her through a slab of a mirrored glass in the adjacent room - a clever creation of his own to allow for more private observations of his experiments.

.

He watched her lick her finger delicately as she flipped through an ancient book on, of cause, necromancy.

Her little red mouth in a silent circle eagerly reading over some of the, as he knew, more exciting parts dealing with certain types of black magics.

After a while she got up again and wandered over to the case of pinned insects he left out specifically for her.

He set that bit of bait out without much hope, but if she was bored enough...

It took less time than he anticipated!

Edaline was growing bored!

Bored and hungry, but mostly bored.

When she saw the pinned bugs she had a marvelous idea!

She animated the wight all on her own!

She could surely animate one or two dead butterflies and let them fly around the castle!

She could never learn to warge into the living from Bran and the Reeds, or her later teacher, not even a little bit, Her magnificent Night King - of sometimes infinite patience. He, who waited for a millennium before marching his dead hordes onto the damned wall, eventually froze the damn raven dead solid out of the air and told her if that was ever necessary - to just kill something ( like this bird), animate it and use its body to warge in order to 'see'.

After that he left for a few hours - she suspected to avoid being unnecessarily cruel to her, after all - he did love her and he wasn't a petty creature in general.

She mastered warging into the dead raven on her own.

She absently thought she wasn't even sure how well a butterfly could see anyways, if at all but her fingers itched to pull on those tiny strings to see if she could make the dead wings remember how to fly.

She carefully took out the pin from a small black one on the very edge, and pulled.

The wings twitched, once, twice. And the dead creature took off the table flying in a slow clumsy circle, shedding grey dust over Eda's pale fingers.

She jumped up and down in delight. The fact that she could now do that! The novelty of it never wore off for her.

Warging into one proved useless however, apparently humans and butterflies could not share vision. Ah well.

Qyburn watched his little guest in amazement.

He expected some blood magic - a spell or two from some arcane religion she learned in the North and somehow mastered.

He half expected her to not even try to animate the insects, he wouldn't have - but he was a careful suspicious man who knew very well the penalties even hints of necromancy carried.

She was all but a child, so he hoped she would be tempted with the books right there - to try something while she thought she was alone.

He wouldn't have even been surprised if she got the pinned bugs to give a twitch. She clearly was no ordinary girl - this Edaline Stark.

He was in complete shock to see that she didn't prick her finger or speak an incantation.

No painstainking alignment of crystals and blood dripping.

As far as he saw she just looked at it!

And the butterfly he killed and stored almost a decade ago across the narrow sea rose up and flew as if it was alive.

Completely under her power - making uneven wide circles in the air around her beautiful head until she seemed to decide on something and pointed at the far cabinet, where the damn thing slowly flapped towards and perched at the edge.

Back to it's dead stillness, gathering dust.

Qyburn jerked his head because he was feeling like he was suddenly in the black cells below because it was unnaturally cold.

The black glass he was watching her through was covered in frost.

No, she was indeed extraordinary, more perfect and beautiful and far more powerful than the queen he currently served.

Did she know that yet?

He was really beginning to look forward to teaching her to live up to her potential.

He found the idea of intimate contact with her in ways of... guiding her, serving and teaching her just how exceptional she was more titillating than anything else he had access to at this point in his life.

He took one more look at the way her fingers were now gliding over some other texts.

He enjoyed the view once more and left.

He really did need to attend to the...current queen


	22. Chapter 22

He was watching Eastwatch, Castle Black and all the ways into Winterfell by every animal he could snag.

He didn't go in beyond the walls of the Stark stronghold - it did have its own magic guarding it that was stronger without Eda's welcoming essence there.

But also because he did not want to deal with the three eyed raven at the moment.

His time would come.

After a few days, he watched Jon Snow traveling to Winterfell with a small group of men that he had taken with him beyond the wall.

He did not see or feel his beloved among them.

He felt prying eyes of the raven pup on him, but the child was so untrained.

One glance into his mind showed the newly minted seer had not heard anything since the other pup left the capital.

The Night King flipped the mirrored glass puzzle he could now see was finally starting to flow through the young mind of the Stark child.

He saw the memories of Jon Snow's birth.

Ah, so Edaline didn't simply call her cousins her brothers she really thought Ned Stark was the pup's real father.

The King, who has always known Jon real parentage, was actually a bit surprised that none of the Stark children knew it either, and that it took the new master seer this long to deduct it.

He looked back into reality, he was less than a mile from Eastwatch. He had a dragon capable of breathing blue flames that could tear down the wall.

His army numbered hundreds of thousands and he could always raise more.

What was he waiting for!

But he knew.

He wanted his delicious soft companion at his side. He wanted her always at his side. He should have never let her go south.

He clenched his fists. The dragon silently sitting near by - extremely silently for a creature that size, opened its huge blue eyes.

He would keep looking he decided.

His generals didn't question him.

The silent necromancers at his side knew better, plus it wasn't in their nature to question.

Then something caught his attention across the wall.

He quickly zoomed in to his set of eyes from where he felt her.

Jon Snow just opened a small parchment scroll dropped into his hand by an exhausted looking bird.

They were resting at an inn somewhere halfway between Eastwatch and Winterfell.

The moment the scroll hit the snow he felt her call in it, felt her need for him, her urgency from the spots that his borrowed eyes allowed him to see. He was looking through a wolf, so everything was in shades of grey. But he smelled her blood on the ink.

That was enough.

His queen and his child inside her were calling out for him - and he had means to break through.

He was done waiting, eight thousand years done!

He mounted the dead dragon in one swift move.

This wasn't a first for him and he was always a good rider.

Thousands of years ago and now still.

Penetrating the wall at Eastwatch was a sensation beyond pleasure.

Watching the magical barrier crumble under the blue icy flame of his new dragon and his dead marched in was … he would say the single greatest moment of the last millennia but it would be a lie.

The moment Edaline Stark looked into his face with her obsidian eyes and told him about the miracle in her belly was the best moment of the last millennia.

The giant fuck you to the living breathing world, the children, the wall - everything.

He had a queen who will bear his child.

Who will forever be at his side.

He wanted to wrap his arms around his little goddess right this moment.

Wanted to run his fingers over that tiny swell where a new unlife they made was growing.

Wanted to fuck her in every way on the remnants of the wall while humanity died.

The wall crumbled and men screamed.

He reeled his dragon back. He needed some of them alive to question and to find Jon Snow and Edaline's location.

He grounded the dead animal at the foot of destroyed castle - his keen eyes plus eyes of his army looking for survivors.

Within an hour about fifty men were rounded up and by the wights.

The rest must have died or escaped.

He absentmindedly raised his hand and the newly dead began to dig themselves out of the crushing weight of the broken debris.

The lack of need to take a breath or stay warm greatly assisted them where they failed while still living.

He coldly looked over the surrounded group trying to figure out who would be the leader.

Normally a proper leader took command and protected his men - but wildrings he knew usually had more guts than the rangers so they all jumped forward.

He noticed the flaming head of one who stood taller than the rest.

Ah! Edaline spoken fondly of this human before - huge and kissed by fire. And he was a friend of Jon Snow...

She was very adamant he remained unharmed when he ventured on the last mission with her brother.

What was his name?

"Tormund Giantsbane, come here "

The Night King called out to the ginger giant and pointed his icy blue finger and his eyes at him. His voice sounded like ancient ice cracking and absolutely terrifying.

The man literally froze among the chaos meeting the Night King's eye's in shock - his sword half raised.

The silent Others never spoke never even approached closer than the furthest hill.

He was in shock that not only did the Night King speak the common tongue but also knew his name personally.

The ginger giant moved forward pushing the rest of the humans behind him.

Like a proper leader, the king silently approved.

He remembered liking the man from Eda's stories before.

His fire kissed hair reminded the Night King of the men in his own tribe so long ago.

Those that stood up to the cruel tricky Children of the forest. He wondered if there was a shared lineage there.

The man was clearly stupid and brave enough to be a descendant.

He watched Turmound charge at him - sword out, face red.

"I will kill you, or I will die trying! THIS IS FOR THE LIVING!" The giant bellowed and charged.

The king shattered his weapon with his own icy blade. Pinning the man in the next move of supernatural speed and strength, face down on the ground with his foot and restraining him as if the giant was a small child

"Tormund Giantsbane" he repeated - his voice sounding more human to his own ears - when he spoke to his Edaline he wasn't actually sure they spoke out loud any more - and he had not needed to speak to anyone else in centuries.

"Where is she? Where is Edaline?"

Turmound turned his head as much as he could, a look of blank confusion on his honest face.

"You want…who"

The king repeated himself, was he not speaking in the correct language?

Ah, no, the man was just being dense.

"The sister child of the one you call Jon Snow" he clarified himself.

"What you want little Eda for - I vowed to keep her safe and I will die doing so" Turmound gripped his sword tighter and furrowed his face angrily.

The king was really beginning to not completely despise this human and he loosened the grip on his arm from lethal to painful.

"She traveled to the capital down south with Jon Snow and one of the dead you acquired from my army a few weeks ago to show the queen" he added helpfully.

Turmound's face changed to blank than to shock.

"How did you know why we took it…?"

"Because Edaline asked if her brother could take it"

Turmound's face turned snow white than reddened again with fury,

"You are lying!" He growled trying to throw himself at the king again, only to be pinned back down by inhuman strength.

"You took the wight and sent the young boy back for help after my army surrounded you - I let him reach back here so he could send a message to the white haired female child. You see, I needed her to bring her dragons"

He gestured at the blue- eyed monster behind him.

"Edaline specifically asked me to let you take one of my wights and return back alive or all of you would be gone the moment I had this" he gestured at the dragon.

He remembered why he hated talking to humans, they were so dense.

"I am asking you now one last time - where is she now?"

Turmound swallowed hard.

"You really don't know..?"

"WHY WOULD I BOTHER NOT KILLING YOU AND ASKING YOU THIS IF I DID!" The king bellowed losing his final ounce of self control.

The hordes of the dead moved a foot forward until he put a hand out to stop them mid-step.

The red giant's face grew fierce with anger at being scolded.

Bravery and enormous stupidity in the face of danger - he bet they were distant clan mates.

"I will tell you, if no harm comes to my people"

That's it?

"Fine" the king answered pretending like he had to think.

"You swear?"

The king reeled in his temper and swore an ancient oath of his people.

Evidently it was still valid - as Turmound looked in shock that King knew its words and didn't burst into flames saying them, then lowered his weapon.

"I had word from Jon that she disappeared off the ship they took back - Jon said it was meant to look like she fell overboard but he was sure she was snatched.

Edaline would not come close to a ship's edge.. on her own and she isn't a drunkard to just fall off on a clear night, and an excellent swimmer even if it was cold"

"Cold would not been a problem…. The king said almost to himself

"Ships make her sea sick .and standing closer to the edge makes it worse - I also do not believe this"

Tormund looked at the king in horror - somehow finding the Nightking off - hand knowledge of those intimate details about little Edaline was most disturbing to him.

"You, Tormund Giantsbane will send a raven to summon Jon Snow, I wish to speak to him - he comes without the dragons or the girl that mounts them, if he declines, my army will begin exterminating every living thing as they march forward towards Winterfell.

For now, they will stand here."

Turmound wasn't sure how to even start that.

Mance, the king beyond the wall, taught every free man or woman to read and write if they wanted.

So that was the least of his problems.

Once the remainder of the living were escorted to the bowls of the broken castle with all the food supply they had stored (clearly this army did not care about their cellars) and safe.

He wrote a short scroll to his friend.

The Night King broken the wall, Eastwatch is destroyed and occupied. The hordes are not moving south yet.

He wants you to come here without dragons or their queen.

The Night King wishes to speak to you about Edaline - if you do not come, his army will start killing.

No matter how many times he read it over - it sounded so insane that he finally tied it to the raven and let it go.

If Jon didn't believe him… everyone would die anyways.

Turmound was watching the king, who was in turn not doing anything particularly magical or evil at the moment. Just sitting in his dead horse peering into the fog as if trying to see something.

Finally his curiosity got better of him.

"Why are you interested in little Edaline anyways?" He asked.

The king looked up startled out of his thoughts. That gesture was so human is made Turmound uncomfortable.

He turned his strange dead face and his inhuman glowing eyes and the man wished he stayed quite now.

"She needs to come home'

The monster said it so normally and there was no question left about where 'home' was for sweet pretty Edaline Stark.

Little sister of the man who took up to fight for the living as his main cause in this life. Who took a knife to the heart to protect the living.

Turmound for once had nothing to say


	23. Interlude

Author's note: I am still writing but it's the holidays so I just been really busy! Please keep reading :)

Edaline was not enjoying her time at court and she told her strange new benefactor just that.

The queen offhandedly told her to take Sansa's old rooms and use Sansa's things.

Edaline was a good half a foot shorter and of a much curvier built.

Never mind her current expanding physique.

She thought of an insult the Hound once said to someone in her presence.

"I'd call you a cunt, but I really love cunts"

No, Edaline loved her cunt. She would not call the queen anything that enjoyable,

She was also rather fond of dogs after Ramsay met his end, so insulting bitches would be unfair.

That blond pile of shit with perky tits.

How is that Your grace - Edaline fumed,

Daenerys Targaryen could have her stupid iron throne and her birthright, Sansa could have the North.

She imagined Arya who she heard was most likely alive would want to kill Cercei (if she was still the same Arya).

What did Edaline want with a throne for a kingdom she despised?

What did she need North for when home for her was now so much further north - where snows never melted.

And death - death was a release, a blessing. Arya can give her that.

Edaline wanted revenge, she wanted to see this woman broken.

She did not feel such loathing last time they met,

She was not a queen or becoming a mother herself last time she was here.

For the hundredth time that day she wished for her lover next to her.

It felt as their child grew inside so did her powers.

The king always told her in subtle ways - without words but with kindness he showed to her unheard of from his kind - that she brought out the humanity he had long forgotten existed inside of him.

But it didn't mean he actually needed her.

She on the other hand, desperately needed him - needed his cold blackness to calm and soothe her own darkness.

Her own growing rage and uncertainty.

The Cerceis of the world simply stopped having any meaning to her when he wrapped his ancient arms around her and kissed her breath away.

She needed to stand strong until they were reunited.

He called her his Night queen, so she will act like a queen.

That meant not sitting around her chambers feeling pity because her king wasn't there.

Edaline grew disgusted with her own weakness.

No, she would be a proper winter queen.

And a real queen from what needed a clever loyal hand and advisor.

She doubted the self centered queen ever bothered to notice or appreciate hers properly.

Edaline would not take that for granted.

She headed down to the black cells where she gathers

Qyburn spent a good chunk of his free time.

The Nightking silently rode next to Turmound.

They were at a halfway point between Winterfell when the king felt prying eyes of the raven on him.

He decided the time for games had passed.

He opened his barriers and spoke in his mind.

"Bran Stark, shall we speak?"

Turmound looked puzzled as the terrifying Night King paused and gestured for him to stop


	24. Chapter 24

**Yes, I am still writing this story full swing, it is just going much slower now without the show to work off.**

Bran met him in the courtyard of Winterfell. The mental version of it.

He supposed it made the child feel safe there.

The places Night King would recreate in his mind all this millenia ago to feel anything - he no longer remembered, but they were gone and erased from history in any case.

The only place he wanted to be was where Edaline was at this moment with his child inside of her.

Anger swept through his mind at losing her South this way and a harsh wind darkened and froze over the cozy version of Bran's mental safe place.

To his credit - Bran who was no longer really Bran just looked dispassionately at the decay and snow.

"You took down your guards why?"

"I need to speak to the Targaryen boy you think of as your brother"

Bran looked up - face in shock.

"You know?"

"I always known" the Night King answered dismissively back - the entire conversation was really happening in their minds so neither was really talking.

He preferred this way of communicating - he discovered he did not think he cared how alien his voice sounded on the outside.

He wondered again briefly why Edaline once told him his growling inhuman sound made her shiver in every wonderful way. His queen...

"Edaline!"

"We have a common interest… tell him to come or I will turn everything outside the castle walls into the marching dead, I will send his red giant to fetch him as a token of my word"

With that, the king was gone.

Bran said sharply and surprised as a vision of Edaline at that point in time was standing in the snow smiling seductively at what the king knew to be himself a few moons earlier.

He didn't realize they were both so mentally open - him and the raven, but it no longer mattered. He put a barrier in place

The past Edaline was seen passionately kissing someone in the snow pulling off her clothes and falling down onto the icy bed, but the person was hidden in the mist.

But not Bran was staring at him with some confusion - this was clearly not his memory of his sister, but he was still to daft to figure out the pieces.

"I must speak to Jon Snow, you will advise him to meet me outside Winterfell. He will come alone - if he does I guarantee his safety and he can… make his case for the living"

Bran looked shocked.

"Why… ?"

The king looked a slight shade … uncomfortable?

Qyburn noted that when once alone, lovely Edaline first and foremost loosened her bodice.

Pointing further to his other keen observation of her slightly curving belly and full breasts that she was most likely with child.

That was not an extraordinary gift or magical skill on his part, but simply an eye of a very good Maester with years of experience in such matters - after all, he was never expelled for his skills being sub-par, quite the opposite.

He wondered absently if she even knew herself yet, ladies of high birth were often the last to figure it out if they were not wed.

Oh, but she was different, wasn't she, he was actually pretty sure she had a good idea of how those things happened.

He was idly musing on that when he heard the scuffle outside.

"I am his ward while I am a guest here!" Protested the lovely voice of the object of his recent musings while the ...rougher order of 'guards' that typically was assigned downhere was not only not letting her through but also had her pinned against the wall while the others laughed.

"You think anyone would care what we do with a whore from the north that wandered down here?" One of them said as he began reaching for her dress.

Qyburn was just about to step in when Edaline smiled at the man with a smile that was as predatory and sharp as the Iron Throne itself.

"Come to me love, Qyburn is my ward as he is trying to heal my dragonscale in my most private bits,and my brother sent me here from the north for help, but do you want to see? Want to put your hot cock in me? It's not all stone you know, I still ache for a man's touch". And she began to lift up her dress.

Qyburn was quietly laughing. Dragonscale of only the genitalia as the affected area was not possible, would drive the person mad long before that and the whole thing was just ridiculous.

But the guards jumped away from her like she was on fire. Clearly not the most educated, any possibility of a scaly dick was enough to bring their attentions all the way down.

Edaline pouted as she smoothed out her dress as she saw him laughing.

"Hello, Quburn..I hope you don't mind the intrusion"


	25. Update 2

Now that season 8 is rolling - I will be updating as it progresses trying to stay true to the plot! So hang tight!


	26. Modified season 8

When the moon rose highest at the night sky, Jon Snow was to meet Tormund and the Night King outside Winterfell.

When Bran came out of his trance he requested to be left alone with his siblings.

Once together Sansa lamented "we get Arya and you back home but lose Edaline and Jon is still away, it is like the Starks are never meant to be united again"

Bran gave her such an icy look that she cut her speech off mid statement.

"I sent Jon a raven, he will be on his way soon, as for Edaline…. "

The seer paused and looked lost and confused - more like the child Bran he once was.

"The Night King breeches the wall and is marching on Westeros but is currently at a standstill - he, he asked to meet with Jon…"

Sansa was the first to look up in horror - Bran shared his visions with her in the past, shared the bits about the Night King, what he, it was.

She also held Jon as he broke down - just once, and cried, recalling Hardhome, recalling the terror and the power and the silence the ancient dead generals filled him when they locked eyes.

The Night King was the one who turned them all, who raised thousands of the dead with just a thought and a flick of his hand.

Sansa had nightmares about it after Jon confined what he felt and saw there, something only a bond as strong as they had now that allowed the strong man, the king in the north to break down and put his head on her lap and let her stroke his hair like their mother never did, but Edaline would often do for him.

It did not occurs to her at that time why Edaline remained in the shadows during that night, for the first time in her life not comforting her favorite brother. But silently watching from the corner of the room, her nails digging into her flesh enough to leave marks.

It simply made sense she was struggling with her own demons of that day.

And she was, hers just had a very different shape and flavor. And the glowing blue eyes in the mist were the only calming thing she could picture to sedate her guilt for spending most of that time unconscious - and ultimately being at the core of a lot of that death.

"He..he can speak?" Sansa finally said in a dead flat tone.

"He speaks…the ancient language of the Andals… and the common tongue apparently…and probably more….Tormund is alive and with him, captured…he wanted to speak to Jon and only Jon.

...about Edaline"

Arya's sword was out in a flash.

"What does he want with our sister". Fierce eyes studied his face like he was hiding the truth.

The look on Bran's face was… unreadable. He finally realized who his sister was kissing in the snow in the misty vision. He was grateful he didn't see all of it or the man uncovered from the mist.

Because while he was now the three eyed raven and no more Bran Stark in any way his family could grasp.

Bran Stark was still inside of him, and that part of him was grateful he didn't know of this until the Night King let him see the truth. He wasn't sure he wanted to know this now.

He wished he found out Edaline was dead instead.

Perhaps she was.

To his sisters he simply said in a flat voice, the one he used all the time now anyways.

"I don't think Edaline is an any danger from him.." was all he said.

"But she is no longer welcome here"

Sansa finally spoke slowly and flat looking at Bran

"She is still our sister - and it may be our best chance to get her free from Cercei"

Bran looked like he was going to vomit.

"He is the lord of the dead who wants to wipe out every living thing under the sun!" He finally lost some composure.

"And he has an unending army that currently isn't killing only because he wishes to speak to our brother about Eda! There is no more wall! Just that!" Sansa practically yelled.

Arya appeared puzzled, she was away for so long she had not seen the somehow different Edaline, the battle scarred John, or the walking dead.

But she had seen every other kind of dead, the dead did not scare her.. she used the dead herself all the time, didn't she? And if this king had a whole army of dead faces to use…

So, when the moon rose highest at the night sky, Jon Snow went to meet Tormund and the Night King halfway to Winterfell.

Sir Davos and others were to wait a mile away.

Bran's note was long and specific, but Jon knew what was at stake. He also sincerely did not expect human trickery from this enemy.

It simply did not make sense. He did bring the last note from Eda, the one with the blood. Something told him it was important.

The Night King smelled the sweet scent of Her blood way before his preternatural senses or hidden wights saw Jon riding up the snowy path.

Blood magic was a human creation, crude and imprecise - rarely achieving even a shadow of the actually sorcery intended.

But this was the second time she resorted to this crudeness and both times it actually did achieve a result.

It screamed "I am alive, I need you, this is where I am"

For blood did hold power on both sides of the wall, and he wanted that scroll, wanted to touch that bit of her that was close to him.

"Are you… alright?"

The Night King halted on his horse, Tormund Giantsbane was staring at the deadly necromancer and clearly his ancient face betrayed enough to have this captive human overcome his fear and dare speak.

Stupid oaf.

Tumund clearly had a death wish, as he continued talking to him.

He was beginning to think mortals all really craved a quick death. They acted without any self preservation - that included his clever queen at the very top of the list.

"So, little Edaline, I can't say I blame you - I always said that girl had enough fire in her to melt a glacier even if other lads were saying she was made of black ice..."

"I liked it better when you stayed silent Giantsbane"

They road in silence a bit more.

"It matters not that she is pleasing on the eye to your kind.

She alone is worth more than all of your lives combined a thousand times over"

"So you have shown my people at Hardhome" the red giant interrupted darkly.

The Night King who never in his existence bothered about ...meat, answered before he had a chance to stop himself.

"I was looking for her, she went missing once she came down"

He was so shocked he said anything out loud at all he actually stopped on the spot and stared at the ginger man thinking that he should kill him right here and now.

Turmound in turn also stopped, having been the one who found Eda and kill the lord of bones he was also never under any other ideas that she wasn't brought there by him or this is where she spent all that time she was missing.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I killed the one who hurt her, none of my people hurt her… they didn't need to die"

The Night King looked at him blankly and with such contempt / like he was a tiny mouse, and Tourmond was quickly reminded this was no man he was speaking to.

But all the king said was.

"Yes, she told me, that is why you are still alive"

And he rode off ahead.


End file.
